My Amnesia Girl
by HexFelicis
Summary: When Draco Malfoy finds himself surrounded by friends who are beginning to settle down, he is faced with the possibility of finding his true love. It all comes down to one name: Hermione, his ex-girlfriend whom he had the best memory with. They were a perfect couple until one mishap led them to fall apart. It must be fate then when he sees her once again after a year and a half
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first FF and the first time I would write something, but I've read a lot of fics. Constructive criticism is welcome. :) And this haven't been beta'd yet. The story was from the movie I watched several times. The title of the movie is the title of this fic. I just want to see how the story would be like if Hermione and Draco were the ones in it. I've changed it a little though, for those who knew this movie. Enjoy.

Oh, I don't own anything.

Summary: When Draco Malfoy finds himself surrounded by friends who are beginning to settle down, he is faced with the possibility of finding his true love. It all comes down to one name: Hermione, his ex-girlfriend whom he had the best memory with. They were a perfect couple until one mishap led them to fall apart. It must be fate then when he sees her once again after a year and a half.

**Chapter One**

"According to the census, there are 9 million people in London. How will you know if you've found the one for you? Maybe you've seen her already, but you bent down to tie your shoelace. Maybe she was already beside you but you looked to another direction to see the traffic lights. Maybe you've already crossed each other's paths but the cab blocked your way. There are some people who were lucky to find the one for them. There are some, who's still searching and some have given up. But the worst part is, it's yours already but you let it slip away." he said while looking deeply in the eyes of the woman in front of him. She has been batting her lashes the moment he spoke. "So, how many boxes do you want?" she sighed. "Everything." Draco smirked and stood up. All of his employees applauded. "See? That's how you make a sale. Just use your charms and looks." His phone rang. He knew who it was so he rushed out his office.

It was the 14th of February, these Muggles celebrated with what they call Valentine's Day. It was the day about love, obviously. This is the day where they choose to date with their specific someone or just ignored this day and stay at home. But as for a famous bachelor, say, Draco Malfoy, he could be spending tons of galleons on clubs and partyin' all night with the prettiest ladies who are willing to throw themselves at him.

It _could _be his activity right now but he isn't... He was at a wedding.

Draco felt someone nudge him on his arm. "Hey Draco go and dance with Pansy." Marcus Flint cocked his head to where Pansy was. "She has been waiting for you to dance with her. Don't keep the bride waiting." Marcus wiggled his brows while Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

He glared at the three and cursed under his breath. He glanced to his right and found Theo grinning. "Sod off." he grunted. He stood up slowly and took a glass of champagne from the waiter who was serving drinks at the table next to them, drinking it down in one swift.

Not strong enough. He needed scotch.

He was dragging himself on the dance floor when Pansy turned around and immediately saw Draco coming. She beamed at him, leaving the old man she was dancing with earlier.

He smirked and held out his hand. She accepted it gladly.

"Are you happy Draco?" she asked.

"Of course I am." He spun her around.

"Well I could see how _ecstatic _you are." she replied sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I _am _happy for you Pansy. I just don't like weddings. You know that."

Pansy giggled. "Sorry. I know how _allergic _you are with weddings." she placed her palm on his cheek, "Thank you, you know. You still came even if you despise these kinds of occasions."

He spun her once more when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Mind if I dance with my _wife_?"

He turned around and saw his best friend Blaise Zabini. He held his hands up as if in surrender. "Hey mate, she's all yours."

Blaise chuckled and took Pansy's hand. They were about to start their dance when Draco came back. "Thank you Blaise- you know- for saving my foot. And may I remind you to _be careful_. Pansy here -" he cocked his head to the side "- has two left feet. Been stepping my foot the whole bloody time. Felt like a mountain troll danced on it. No wonder why these chaps stayed on their seats at the corner."

Blaise couldn't control his laughter while Pansy was glaring at him. She was about to say something inappropriate but Draco flee quickly, whistling on his way back to his safe little seat.

Once seated, the light started to dim and only a spotlight was lit to the married couple. It was time for their dance.

A soft melodic tune began; he assumed it was Pansy's idea because Blaise wouldn't pick that kind of song. Pansy was still glaring at Blaise but he whispered something on her ear. She playfully rolled her eyes and slapped him gently on his shoulder. And in an instant they were both smiles again, she then leaned her head to his chest.

They sure loved each other.

Now _that_'s what Draco wants. He wanted a real relationship, true love which everybody calls it. He wanted to experience those deeply, madly, crazy love thing those muggles call.

He finally included himself as one of the unlucky ones.

The reception went on until all of the guests were leaving, which means the only people left were the gang (Draco, Blaise, Marcus, Goyle and Theo). Crabbe had left earlier with his wife, Millicent Bullstrode. They were all seated in one table drinking their scotch. Pansy had to go inside their Manor to rest, being pregnant and all.

They were all quiet when Marcus gave Blaise a pat on the back. "Congratulations, 'Mate. I know I've said it a couple of times but, really, I'm happy for you both." He sure was drunk with his groggy voice and hazy eyes. "I have to go now, my fiancé is waiting for me." Marcus stood up and raised his glass and headed toward the floo.

When Marcus was out of sight, Goyle placed another swig of scotch on his glass. "I still can't believe Marcus is engaged to that Patil girl. Who was it? Padma or Parvati?"

"Parvati." Blaise said.

Theo darted his eyes to where Goyle was. "Get over it Goyle, it was a year ago. She'll never be yours."

Draco and Blaise snorted.

Goyle's cheeks turned pink slithgly. "Who said I like her? You guys are crazy." Draco smirked. "So I was right all along, it was Marcus you're after."

Goyle balled his fist, stood up and stormed out of the room.

Draco sighed in relief. "I thought he'd never leave."

Theo thought for a moment, "He's gay?"

Blaise chuckled. "Honestly Theo."

Theo shrugged. The three men laughed.

Draco has been silent for a while, he was absently staring at his glass. The room fell silent. Then it hit him. The attention was drawn to him now.

_Bullocks._

"Hey Drake." Draco glanced at Blaise. "Next time you insult my wife, make sure she's not around. I've almost got myself hexed in my arse in the middle of our first dance."

Draco snorted. "Well that was my plan. It could've ended the party earlier and save us all from this shit." He downed his glass feeling the burn in his throat. He slammed his glass back on the table.

This should've insulted Blaise but he knew why his friend was bitter or like everyone say "allergic" to weddings.

Theo tried to enlighten the conversation. "Hey Draco, I thought you would bring your supermodel girlfriend here? "

Draco looked smug. "Ended it." The two men's jaw dropped. She was the hottest model in London. Such a waste. "You should've introduced me to her." Theo muttered.

Draco tisked. "You would've ended it too. She is all beauty but _no_ brains, whiny and...clingy." He made a face.

Goyle spoke behind them "Seriously Draco, you date every fine women in this world and they were never enough for you."

Blaise raised his brow. "I thought you left."

Goyle looked confused. "I just needed to use the bathroom." He sat again on his seat.

Blaise glanced at Draco, "Like that French CEO?" he grinned.

Draco waved a lazy hand. "We were similar financially, but she was even more workaholic than I am."

Theo chuckled. "Yeah, you always talked to answering machines or her gay secretary who kept flirting with you."

The look of horror in Draco's face was priceless. There was a burst of laughter in the room.

"What about that singer?" Goyle inquired. Draco sighed in frustration. "Her voice is beautiful, don't get me wrong, but she would sing _all the time, _like the things she do. She even tried to let me sing along, stopped myself from giving her the worst hex I could possibly think of."

There was another burst of laughter.

"The picture of you singing was _epic_." Theo said wiping tears from his eyes.

Blaise poured another round of scotch on their glasses. He was enjoying where this conversation was going. "But before all these women –" He started, pouring another round in Theo's glass. "- there was this one woman who truly caught Draco's heart."

Two men nodded.

"You mean the photographer?" Theo said.

Goyle furrowed his brow. "I thought she was a writer?"

Draco waved his hand. "Oh forget it, if she sees me she might give me the Avada Kedavra." He stood up and excused himself making a beeline towards the floo. He took a handfull of floo powder and in a second he was at Malfoy Manor.

He flopped down on the couch and loosened his tie.

Meanwhile back at the Zabini Manor

Blaise felt guilty for bringing her up but he knew he did the right thing. Draco should stop himself dating the wrong women just to temporarily fill up the whole in his heart. He knew Draco needed a wakeup call, swallow his pride and get her back.

Theo sighed. "He really loved her."

Goyle could only nod in agreement.

Once Draco set foot on his Manor (the Malfoy Manor), now fully renovated btw, he took his coat off and loosened his tie and slumped on the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes shut.

_Flashback (1 year and four months ago)_

"I don't want to go to this bloody date. I don't even know who you set me up with." Draco said while taking another look at himself in the mirror.

Marcus snorted. "Yeah, it seems like you _don't _like to go to that date. Isn't that right Theo?" Theo just looked at them lazily and went back to the book he was reading. "Right." Marcus muttered.

"Theo, if you don't tell me who it is- I swear I'll -" Draco turned his head where Theo was and noticed him chuckling quietly. He took his was and the book went flying across the room. Theo darted his eyes towards him "I was reading that."

Draco waved a lazy hand. "You weren't. That was a cook book and I'm sure nothing in there was quiet funny." His eyes grew wide. "Did you set me up with Bullstrode?"

Theo shrugged and took another book from the shelf. "I just had a little chat with someone at my office and she said she wanted to set her friend with someone with a passable IQ. So, I said I know someone with a bit of a brain - which is you – _but_ she didn't tell me who though."

Draco shot him a look.

"I swear mate. I don't know who it is."

Draco grunted. "Well, who is this woman you talked to, if I may ask?"

Theo waved a lazy hand. "It doesn't matter. I don't think you know her anyway."

Marcus stood up and headed towards the floo. "I'm sorry _children,_ but I have plans tonight. Miss Padma Patil just owled me and she seems to be in need of company."

Before they could say anything, Flint was swallowed by large green flames.

Draco smirked and checked himself again in the mirror. "As long as she's a woman – you're not setting me up with a guy, right?"

Theo shook his head chuckling. "No, why would I do that?" Draco raised his brow. He sighed. "Look, all I know is that your date is a woman. Just go and have fun. You could always end the date if you don't like her."

Draco thought for a minute. Yeah, he could just ditch his date if he wanted to. He ditched a lot of women before, why would he not do it now? Well that made him feel better. He glanced back to fish more information to Theo but he found out that he was alone in his room. He frowned.

He apparated to a small dark alley. As a Malfoy, or any upper-class men, he has access to any places he go to. Since the paparazzi's been following his every move, he seldomly enter through the grand entrance and red carpets. He feels better sneaking at the back of the restaurant or hotels, you get the picture.

He looked around and muttered a password. The door opened and he was greeted by the manager of the restaurant. "Good evening, Sir." He led Draco further inside.

"Have my date arrived?"

"Yes, Sir. She arrived much earlier than expected."

Draco stopped midway. "Really? What does she look like? It's a she, isn't it?"

The manager, whose name is Oliver, looked amused. "Uh- Yes, Sir. Your date is a 'she' and she looks stunning."

Draco sighed in relief but because he was sure it was a woman, the stunning part is what didn't convince him. He doesn't trust Oliver's taste in women. This 'woman' might be up to his expectations. Good thing he reserved a table in the VIP area so that no one could see him and his date.

He has a reputation to uphold and it won't just shatter now.

"Oh Sir, I almost forgot, we moved your table. As per request of Sir Nott."

"WHAT?" He yelled, glaring at Oliver, who was now sweating.

"Sir- I- Sir Nott ordered-"

He gritted his teeth. "I know Nott owns this fucking place, but I've reserved that table for an amount that could provide your family for many generations."

Oliver swallowed. "But, Sir Malfoy, Sir Nott said to never let you in that area. He placed every spell in all the VIP rooms to block you from entering them."

Draco closed his fists, trying to stop himself from hitting the man in front of him. Oliver was a kind old man and it wasn't his fault that his bastard boss changed his reservations. Damn him.

He made a mental note to kill Nott later, after he refunds his galleons.

"Is there anything else you forgot to mention?"

Oliver thought for a moment. "Oh. Since your table is located at the Speed dating event, you would have to participate as per Sir Theo's orders. But don't worry Sir, I've seen all the ladies out there and they are all beautiful."

Draco punched and kicked the absent air which concerned Oliver. Draco was mad, scratch that, he was furious. Now he knew why Theo forced him to this 'date'. He might've invited all the unattractive women in the Wizarding World. This must be his payback because Draco set him up with a random girl in Spain who turned out to be a guy before. _Bloody hell._

He turned his heel and headed towards the exit until he felt a magical belt on his waist. He closed his eyes. _Great._

Oliver cleared his throat. "Sir Theo also cast a spell around so that you couldn't leave until midnight."

"Anything _else_?" Draco growled.

Oliver shook his head.

Draco darted towards the double doors. He opened it wide and saw a bunch of ladies on the left side and a bunch of men on the right side. He cursed under his breath and looked around for his specific date. The only thing Theo told him was she would be wearing a pink ribbon on her wrist. Well that was "useful". He's been looking at all the ladies wrists...and he was right. They were all wearing it.

This bloody event was an ultimate setup. Theo should be digging his grave now.

He took a seat at a table by the corner. He noticed that he was wearing a blue ribbon on his wrist like other blokes around. For sure it was Theo's idea. He tried to take it off with every spell he knew but it would only bounce back. He transfigured a scissor and any other sharp objects but it won't even leave a scratch. He thought of the craziest ideas on how to take it off, like say, cut his hand off. Til he came with the most brilliant plan he could think of. He would just stay in this safe little corner until midnight, he doesn't care whether his date would feel bad or something.

"Hey Draco!" Crabbe waved at him and took a seat beside him. "Man, I didn't know you join these kind of events."

"It's because I don't, you idiot." He said through gritted teeth. Of all the people who could be here with him, why does it have to be Crabbe?

Crabbe shrugged. "Then why are you here?" Draco sighed and stopped himself from smacking Crabbe's head at the table. It would just cause more damage on his brain, if he even has one. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I was hoping to see some circus clowns here. I guess I was wrong."

Crabbe knotted his brows. "Yeah, you're wrong. There are no clowns here Malfoy."

Draco ran a hand on his face. "Oh that's right. Only stupid monkeys are here." He meant it for Crabbe. Such a waste of time.

Crabbe thought for a moment. "I don't understand."

He snorted. "You never will." He called the waiter and took a glass of champagne.

"Draco! Crabbe!" both men turned their heads.

"Hey Goyle! Could you please tell Draco that there are no clowns or monkeys here."

Goyle looked confused and took another chair to join his friends.

"What is Crabbe talking about?"

Draco just shrugged.

"So, you guys excited?" Goyle asked eyeing all the beautiful ladies passing by.

Crabbe nodded while Draco rolled his eyes. He pity these two. They are like a couple of drooling dogs who's waiting for a treat.

"Oh Com'on Drake, you might find your soulmate here." Goyle waved his hand at a raven haired girl, who only ignore him.

"This is stupid." Draco muttered.

"No, it's a great past time." They heard a man speak. Draco cocked his head to the side and saw his best friend Blaise Zabini. _Finally, someone who has a brain._

He shook his mate's hand. "Theo set you up too?" Blaise chuckled. "No, only you. I knew about this event."

"What about Pansy?"

Blaise waved dismissively. "Nah, I don't think it will work out. She's off to Paris for a fashion show. She wanted me to come, but I don't want to. So it's either go with her or stay here but we're over."

"You keep saying that, maybe someday you two would just tie the knot."

Blaise snorted. "Yeah right, me? Getting married? I don't think so."

He placed his arm up to get the waiter's attention. They all took a glass of champagne.

"These ladies are hot." Blaise stated. He pointed at one blonde girl. "What do you think about that?"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded. "Yeah." They said in chorus. Draco peered his eyes to where the girl was. "Maybe."

Goyle cocked his head to another direction. "How about her?" They saw an amber-haired girl. "Nice." said Crabbe. Blaise and Draco nodded.

"Hey, that brunette is mine." Blaise pointed to a girl with soft brunette curls. Her back was facing them but they could see her curves with that hugging peach dress that she was wearing. Draco's eyes went from her long curly hair then down her petite waist and down her fine legs. He might consider this girl even just for the night. "Sorry Blaise, but that's my date."

Blaise scoffed. "How do you know? You don't know who your date is, not to mention what she looks like."

Draco downed his glass. "Believe me, I know my date. And that –" he pointed at the girl. "-is her". Blaise just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

They were all watching the brunette move. The way she talk to the girls around her and how delicate and small her hand is. She still wasn't facing them, which made Draco even more anxious to meet that girl. They can't go over to the other side because there was a magical spell in the middle of the room. They would be able to meet all the ladies when the host say so. She turned her head slightly to the side and he saw her cute little nose.

An older woman came towards her and gave her a name tag. He narrowed his eyes and was devastated to see what it said. "Event Organizer" he heard his friends say. I think they all heard a glass shatter.

Blaise sighed. "Bloody hell. Sorry Draco." he gave him a pat on the back.

Goyle tisked. "Such a waste." Crabbe nodded in agreement.

Draco ran his hand through his hair. This girl may not be his date, but who cares? He wanted her and he would get her. He stood up. "That name tag wouldn't stop me from meeting her." At that moment the bell rang. The woman took the microphone and greeted everyone. She announced that the speed dating event shall begin.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle went to the vacant seats and had some casual conversation with some ladies. Draco, however, was still making a beeline towards the brunette. She was at the bar. He felt someone tap his back. "I'm sorry, but you should take a seat now." The old woman pulled him to a seat but he kept glancing on the brunette. He wasn't paying attention to the pretty blonde haired girl in front of him. He wanted to meet that girl on the bar. He glanced on the side and saw Marcus. He sighed in relief. "Hey, Marcus." Marcus looked for the one who was calling him and he spotted Draco waving at him.

He went to where Draco was. "Thought you had a date with a Patil." Marcus shook his head. "She had to go to somewhere with her twin sister." Draco smirked. "Then take my place." Marcus nodded.

Draco went to a different direction so that old woman wouldn't see him. The girl was still at the bar. _Perfect, I could just buy her a drink._ She was now in front of him, her back facing him. He cleared his throat but she didn't glance back. He then tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

His smile froze and it seems she had the same reaction. "Malfoy?"

"G-Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This would be Hermione's side of the story, also a flashback. I wasn't supposed to write her side of the story, but some of you might be wondering why she was in that speed dating event. I hope you like it. Oh, by the way, I'm surprised that I saw other versions of this story in ff. There are writers who also took the plot of this movie but used different characters. I hope HP fans would still read ff. Please review.

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Ginny!" she waved at her best friend.

Ginny beamed at her and rushed to her direction pulling her into a tight hug, "It's nice to see you 'Mione." Then she pulled away. She looked at her, seems like she's scanning her friend for any dirt or something. "Did you do something to your hair? It looks great. Oh! Cute shoes, are they new?" She continued on and on until Hermione placed a hand before her face to halt her babbling friend.

"What did you do?" she raised her brow.

Ginny sighed "Don't get mad." and bit her lip. Hermione glared at her as her red-haired friend linked their arms together and pulled her to the coffee shop across the street. As they were walking, Ginny spoke. "I set you up on a blind date." Hermione hung her head. "Not again, Gin. C'mon! All those blokes you've set me up with we're daft dimbos." Ginny giggled. "But this is different. Please?" batting her lashes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, but this is the last one, alright?" Ginny clapped her hands in delight, their arms still linked together.

They were almost near their destination until Hermione's curiosity got to her. "So, who's this guy?"

Ginny snorted. "I thought you'll never ask. Honestly, I don't know either." Hermione stopped midway which caused Ginny to trip. "_What_?"

Ginny waved a lazy hand. "Katie asked me if I knew anyone who needed a date, so I said yes. She said someone from her work asked her to find a suitable date for his friend. Don't worry. I'm sure he's a handsome young bachelor and he would have an IQ level that could compete with that brain of yours."

She shook her head. "I don't think I want to go to this date."

Ginny sighed. She's tired of going on the same scenarios over and over again. The brightest witch of their age has a very specific description of the guy she wants to date, meaning: doesn't exist. "Hermione, seriously, stop over thinking. Just go on this bloody date. You've never considered anyone since your break up with –" she made a face "-since Viktor."

Hermione couldn't help but giggled. "And that's the reason why I never want to date anyone. Maybe not now, but someday."

Ginny nodded. Her friend really had been through a difficult time. First, she obliviated her parents, then after the war, she came back – only to find out that they died of a car accident.

"And of course," Hermione added. "after my break up with Viktor, I learned that men are-" she held up her fingers. "- liars, cheaters or just plain stupid…which would just drive me insane." Ginny rolled her eyes. "But, Hermione, It's been months now. Viktor is really a douche, but not all men are the same. I know I've set you up with four dates."

"Nine" Hermione corrected.

"Nine dates-" Ginny muttered. "and I know I've been setting you up with not-okay guys, well, as you describe them to be. _But_, give this guy one last chance. He might even change your principle about love." She said the last part in a sultry voice. Hermione grimaced. "I know that I've been having a hard time to find decent guys. Ever since Viktor, I just told myself not to _be _in a relationship first. After my parents died, I already hated being alone. Then Viktor even made it worst for leaving me. I just wanted to find someone who would never leave me…who would be with me for the rest of my life. That's why I just have friends, like you, because I know you would never leave me, right?"

Ginny nodded. "But having someone is different, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know. I know someday I'll meet the guy for me. Maybe not now, maybe…"

"…on that date?" Ginny suggested.

"Gin." she warned.

"Hermione." Gin mocked. "Not all men are like Viktor who is a liar, cheater and stupid." Ginny hated repeating things. Her friend is just really stubborn.

Hermione shrugged. "Not convinced." She opened the glass door of the coffee shop. The aroma of the coffee and freshly baked pastries surrounded them. They made a bee-line to the counter to choose from the different varieties of pastries on the tray behind the glass. Ginny was still pleading, giving a little pout.

Hermione glanced at her and narrowed her eyes. "_Fine_. But this is the _last one_, okay?"

Ginny pulled her fist in the air and jumped up and down, not minding the curious glances of the muggles surrounding them. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"So when is it?" she asked, pointing at a croissant to the cashier.

"Tomorrow. The restaurant where Tracy Davis held her birthday party is having this event." Ginny pointed at a strawberry tart. "A speed dating event."

Hermione's head snapped back to her friend. "_What_?" she blinked her eyes a few times. She kept saying that. What else could her sneaky friend been hiding? "I thought you were setting me up with _one _guy? Not with a whole_ flock_ of them."

"Two café macchiato please." Ginny told the cashier and glanced back to her. "Just go, please? You agreed already. And who are you going to bring at my wedding?"

So this is what it is all about? A wedding date? She doesn't need to bring someone on Harry and Gin's wedding. She is happy just the way she is right now. Everything is simple. No dramas, no fights, stress-free and a whole lot of things she could list.

Sure, Ron is now married to Lavander. Harry got Gin, Neville got Luna and Dean is getting serious with Padma. Everyone got partners, but she didn't mind being the only "solo girl". Seriously, she was okay. Right? Her brows furrowed, flashbacks of scenes where they would all hang out together and she would always be the one with the book in hand came to her mind. She would pretend she was busy reading a book so that she wouldn't see sweet couples around her. More and more scenes came to her mind when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"'Mione?"

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"Our orders are here, let's go sit?"

She nodded. "Right."

They took their trays and went to their usual seat; the one at the end of the café with a huge glass window on the side giving them an excellent view of the park.

When they were both settled, Ginny's eyes darted towards her friend. She knew something was bothering her friend. She knew the break up with Viktor took a toll on her. Hermione wasn't happy; she's just too stubborn to admit it.

"Mione, this guy would be there. Both of you would just be participating in this event." She took a bite of her strawberry tart. "And besides, if you don't like this guy…then just look for other options. It's like-" she thought for a moment."-trying every fish in the lake. Was that right? The fish-muggle saying?"

Hermione grinned. "Sort of" She took a sip in her cup while staring out at the window.

"How is your book? Is it finished already?" Ginny asked.

"Almost." She muttered, while taking another sip of her espresso.

She was writing a new book about spells. Some of them were the spells they learned during their study at Hogwarts and the spells she used while she was with Harry and Ron in search for the Hocruxes. She also added the new spells she made.

"Hey, 'Mione, could you take photos of our wedding party? Your photos look really great."

Oh, Hermione loves taking picture. She collected some magazine or news paper cut-outs of great pictures when she was little. She just love all the details and how she could see the world from a different point of view. Taking pictures makes her feel relaxed and the most important thing is the memory behind it. She doesn't want to forget all the memories she had, whether it's big or simple events in her life.

"Sure Gin, I would love to."

"You could also teach me how to take great pictures. I could be your photographer on your wedding." Ginny teased.

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. _If I ever get married_. And continued to glance outside the window.

When they were done with their meal, they headed out the café. Hermione looked at the clear blue sky and sighed. "You know what Gin, I'll go to that date." She glanced at her friend. "I mean, it's just for one night- and I- it's just a _date_. I shouldn't make a big _deal _out of it. I could just have fun and just enjoy being single. Share stories, likes and dislikes." She thought for a moment. She was babbling to her friend and all her friend could ever do was stare at her like she's gone mental. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I should stop now."

Ginny nodded and linked their arms together. "Just go to that date."

Hermione gave a small smile. The truth was, back at the shop she saw couples spending this wonderful day at the park. She realized that she wanted that. She wanted to lie down on someone's lap while reading a book. She wanted someone to share a kiss with by the fountain or someone to laugh with. She, unfortunately, admits that she was unhappy. She was lonely.

Sure she's an intelligent, independent woman, but she has feelings too. She wanted to have a family, not to grow old alone with a bunch of cats and stuffy old books. No. It's time to take things differently.

She's been holding back too much because of Viktor. And she should stop blaming all men for ones mistake. Right?

If going to this date would give her the man she could just even have a decent conversation with, fine. If not, well- like Ginny said _I could try other fishes in the lake- erm- sea. Whatever._

Hermione woke up at seven in the morning. Good thing she was an author of her own book and Luna was her editor. She could have days off and don't rush every chapters. But she doesn't slack off just because she could; it just happens that Ginny told Luna about this date. The only person who was nagging her was her publicist. She has been doing spell and potion books. She also wrote a biography of Harry. But she wanted to try something different. She wanted to write a novel. With her great brain, she could write any genre…well, except for romance.

She dressed up, wearing her cute yellow sundress. She decided to go shopping. After all, she has to be 'presentable'. Not like it really matters to her, but she just wanted to make an impression.

Her bushy curls were already tamed. They were now wavy with soft curls at the end. She would give credits to her fashionista guru, Padma. Her taste of clothing were somewhat changed. Hey, she did have book launches and signing, alright? She needs to look 'professional' and 'presentable'.

She went to Harrods because she was quite obvious that most of the witches on that event would be wearing creations from Madam Malkin, so she went to this store where she bought her little black dress for Ginny and Harry's engagement party…Chanel.

Everything was made perfectly and would definitely catch every man's eyes. _Ugh, if Padma or Ginny where here._ She thought, tracing her fingers through the soft silk of the dress.

"May I help you Miss?" a sales lady asked. Hermione was scanning all the dresses in the room. "Yeah, I don't know what dress to choose. They are all lovely."

The sales lady smiled. "Well, what kind of occasion would you be going to?"

Hermione felt a blush form her cheeks. "I-I'm going to this date. My friend set me up."

_Do I really have to be this honest? _ She mentally smacked her head. She could've just said something else.

The lady looked amused but said nothing; instead, she went to the other side of the room and took two dresses. She went back to where Hermione was who seem like talking to herself. She cleared her throat. Hermione jumped a little bit. She raised the two dresses in front of Hermione.

"These are the two newest collections for this season. It would be perfect for your date."

_Oh, she is good._ Hermione thought to herself.

The dress on the left was lavender with no straps with a cute diamond in the middle. It has a bubble skirt that's short in front but goes long at the back of her legs It seems to make _a lot _of impression, and she wouldn't want that. It was just a date!

The other dress was peach. It has a sweetheart bodice and the skirt is up to the knee. It's just how she liked it. Simple but chic.

She obviously picked the peach dress. After paying it with her credit card, she went back to her place and started fixing her hair. She also fixed her makeup. Just a simple makeup that would make her eyes pop and a simple gloss in her lip. To be honest, she was having second thoughts. Ginny's been setting her up with okay guys, but no one seems to be right for her. But she wouldn't back out. She was pacing on her room when she had a brilliant idea.

She came in the restaurant on time, which means, earlier than the said time of the event. It had a wonderful set-up. Its ceiling is just like the great hall. It shows the beautiful night sky. There were ribbons and some heart shaped balloon which were either on the wall or floating on the air. She was greeted by the manager.

"Hello Miss-"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger. You are a bit early for your date."

Hermione snapped her head to the manager. "What date?"

The manager gave a small smile. "I was informed about your date with-" he wasn't able to finish it because he heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Hermione was about to stop him when the usherette was about to place the pink ribbon on her wrist. She would just stick to her plan. She was running out of time.

She pried her hand away and took the ribbon instead. She placed the ribbon on her purse. She went to the old lady, whom she assumed, was the host of this event. She was right, the lady had a nametag and was holding a clipboard with the checklist of the things to do. She offered her help but the lady refused.

"I know you are not quite done with the finishing touches." Hermione peered down the clipboard. "I could see there are still un-checked decorations. You see- I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. And I'm great at multi-tasking. I'll show you."

She quickly grabbed the woman's clipboard and went around the restaurant where she instructed everyone who was placing the last minute decorations of the room.

She turned around and told the other men who were setting up the speakers to place it in a certain direction. A waiter passed by and asked her to taste the food they were serving. Hermione took a bite. "A little more salt."

The old woman was impressed. Everything was beginning to look perfect. She made a beeline to where Hermione was and took back her clipboard. "Very well, I would give you a nametag."

Hermione smiled, her plan was working. If she becomes one of the event organizers, even for a while, she would get to observe all the men that were coming to this event. She would know who is her date, well, she hopes to find her date. Ginny told her that she would know who her date was because their ribbons were magically linked with one another. If they meet, it would both light up. Now that she's an organizer, she could wander around the restaurant with the ribbon hidden on her purse. If it lits up and she didn't like her date she could just leave. Seems harsh, but that's the only way she could think of to save her from another bad date.

The participants were arriving. She checked her ribbon and it was still on her purse. She scanned the room and saw some of her old Hogwart friends, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. She even saw Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.

Then some men came in. They were all okay, some were familiar and some were also from Hogwarts. She blushed when she saw Oliver Wood, remembering the time when she had a huge crush on him.

There were also new faces, she froze when she saw some friends of Viktor.

"Hi Hermione."

She turned and saw Hannah Abbot with Susan Bones. "Hi"

Hannah seemed excited about this event. "Look at all this hot guys." She was eyeing at one brunette chap chatting with other bunch of guys. She noticed that Hermione wasn't wearing a pink ribbon. She frowned. "You're not a participant?"

Hermione shrugged. "It depends."

All girls took a glass of champagne when Hermione felt someone tap her shoulder. She glanced on her side and saw the old lady handing her her nametag. She grinned and thanked the lady. The lady raised her brow. "No, thank _you. _You did a splendid job here. I should hire you when I have another event." Hermione nodded. "I would love that. Thanks."

The old lady turned her heels and strutted her way to the stage. The event was about to start. Hermione wore her tag, checking the ribbon while she was on her way to the bar of the restaurant. It still didn't light up.

She ordered a glass of martini from the bartender when felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was a handsome man. Her lips where starting to form a smile when it suddenly hit her. Her eyes grew wide. She remembers those silver eyes and blonde hair. "Malfoy?"

The man seemed to have the same reaction. "G-Granger?"

_Bloody hell, he's hot!_ She thought to herself.

A/N: Please review. I have Chapter 3 coming up. Sorry for late updates. Thesis. And I need a beta reader. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for reading my fic and also for making it as one of your fave stories. As a token of my appreciation, TADA! Chapter 3! Fast update huh? Please review. I hope you guys would like this new chapter. Oh, this is still a flashback. This is the continuation of the speed dating event.

**Chapter three**

Time seemed to stop. Everything fell silent. It was as if it was just the two of them in the restaurant. It was 3 years since the last time he saw Hermione and it was during the war. She was very thin that time and had blood and dirt all over her. He was ashamed of what he did and he tried to burry that memory on his mind. Now, everyone seemed to move on. He still had his money because of his mother's assets in France and his father just came out of Azkaban. Though out of prison, Lucius was forbidden to use his magic for the rest of his life.

He doesn't want to think about the war. He wanted to focus on this beautiful woman in front of him. He always knew she was beautiful; he was just too stubborn to admit it. He covers his 'little crush' on her by teasing and mocking her.

Then it suddenly hit him that he was probably looking like a gapping fish. He cleared his throat. Gods, he can't help it. She was really beautiful. She was even more beautiful than all the women he's been with. He noticed a small blush forming her cheeks. He smirked, curious at what was going on in the little witch's mind.

"Nice to see you here Malfoy. Aren't you supposed to be there?" she pointed towards the group of people who were seated in each table having idle chat.

He snorted. "Of course not."

She took his hand. He never felt such soft hands, except his of course, and his mother's. Electricity rushed through his veins, butterflies starting to form on his stomach. He raised his brow. He never knew Hermione was the kind of girl who makes the first move. He was about to speak when- "Well this ribbon says you are one of the participants." She said.

He frowned. "This was actually a mistake. My good friend Theo set me up here so that doesn't mean that I'm a participant." He took his hand away as if her touch burned him. He placed his hand on his pocket. "And you? Why are you here? Are _you_ a participant?"

She made a face like Draco's an idiot. Well, he _is _an idiot. She was laughing inside her head. Now she's an idiot. She slightly shook her head and pointed at the name tag on her dress. "I'm the _event organizer_, Malfoy."

Draco laughed, which in some odd way, hurt her feelings. "I knew there's something wrong with the decorations and setup with this place." He continued to laugh harder but he noticed that she wasn't joining him with his laughter. He cleared his throat and pointed around "The-the setting looks great. I mean, wonderful, brilliant."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away from him taking a sip of her martini. Draco hung his head and cursed under his breath. How could he be such a git? Now he blew his chance with Granger. Well, Granger could be his _only_ chance from saving him for meeting his date tonight. He doesn't care if his date was hot or a model. He wanted Granger. She is a whole package.

_Hot, beautiful, hot, smart, hot. _He thought to himself. What more could he say?

He noticed she was about to face him again so he fixed himself. "So why are you here and not over there?" she was really curious. She knew Draco Malfoy. He's been on newspapers and magazines. Not like she's been reading them, mind you. It's just… she knew Malfoy had no problems with women, so why would he join this event?

He sat beside her. He glanced at her and looked directly in her eyes. "I'm here because I would like to know if you believe in love at first sight."

She almost choked at her martini, amused at his statement. She shook her head. "No."

She took another sip and when she glanced on her side, Malfoy was nowhere to be found. She perked her head up and looked around. Then she heard a pop behind her. She turned back around and saw Malfoy. "How about second sight?"

She snorted. "Cheesy lines? Really? I never knew Draco Malfoy, the prince of the Slytherin house, was _cheesy_."

Draco shrugged and sat beside her once again asking the bartender for a glass of scotch. The waiter gave him his glass then Hermione turned to face him. "Where were you last night?"

Draco knotted his brows, confused at the sudden interest of Granger with his whereabouts. He thought for a moment. He actually can't remember where he was and who he was with. He was also wondering why he even bothered recalling his activities. It's not like she was his girlfriend. But then he remembered Blaise had this party. There were a lot of ladies that night and he was drunk- but he couldn't say that. He wouldn't say anything for Merlin's sake. He should show her that he was a responsible and matured man. "Uhh-at my office?"

Hermione rested her head on her hand. "So that's why you weren't in my dreams last night."

Draco thought for a moment and he chuckled, realizing that she was just saying a cheesy line. Who would've thought that the brightest witch of their age could also make up a cheesy line? He drank from his glass of scotch and placed it down gently. He was just staring at his glass, tapping his fingers on the table.

Hermione took this opportunity to look at him. She studied every lines and curves of his face. She noticed his long fingers and how clean his nails were. His hair didn't have the same style he did at Hogwarts. It has a little short fringe. It was messy but neat at the same time.

He was really handsome. She hoped Draco was his date tonight. She admits he was smart, though always second to her, at least he got brains. She suddenly remembered all the women he dated and unconsciously cursed under her breath. How could she compete with all those women? She isn't that 'hot' or that beautiful.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

Hermione's head shot up. "N-Nothing." A small blush formed her cheeks again.

He smirked. "You know, you're cute when you blush." He brushed his fingers on her cheek which made her blush some more. His face was near hers. "You know, you might not be able to come home tonight."

Hermione swallowed, blood was rushing through her veins. She could feel her heart beating fast. Was he about to kiss her? She blinked, staring at his lips. "W-Why not?"

He grinned "Because you're already in my mind." He let go and sat back up, finishing his scotch. Hermione was still in a daze when reality hit her. It was just another line. The corner of her lips slowly formed a smile.

"You know Malfoy, you're like shit."

Draco choked on his drink. "_What_? Why?"

Hermione giggled. "Because I can't play with you."

They both laughed. Draco was having the best night of his life. Talking to Granger was easy. He sighed. "Wow. I've never been compared to shit before."

Hermione smiled and looked at the crowd behind him. "I think you should go back there." She really didn't want him to go, but she still had to meet her date. It would be quite embarrassing if Draco knew she was having trouble with her dating side.

He turned his head looking at the crowd, everyone was having a great time, but it still didn't interest him. He wanted to stay where he was. "Nah, I like it better here."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry, but I really want to know why you're here. I- I thought you were with Astoria."

He snorted while facing back at her. "You too? Why does everyone think I'm with her?" She shrugged. "We were never together. I'm not with anyone. Unless of course, someone wants to change that." He was looking directly at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

She shifted in her seat. "Well-" she tried to change the subject. "Do you want to know something?"

Draco's brows furrowed. "What?" He was quite disappointed that she changed the subject.

She leaned closer. "I'm not really the event organizer."

Draco smirked. "I knew that."

Hermione giggled and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Well, I'm just like you- like them." She cocked her head to the direction of the participants.

He frowned. "You joined this speed, whatever thing?"

He felt somewhat disappointed. It just doesn't seem right that the kind of woman like Hermione Granger, who is beautiful, intelligent, and again, hot, would ever join this kind of event.

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't help but laugh. "No, goodness no. I have this date with someone."

Draco felt relieved but also jealous; relieved that she isn't really a participant and jealous because she has a date with someone. He wanted to find out who was this guy she was supposed to meet and maybe give him a nice little chat. And by chat, meaning giving him a very bad boils or hex this chap's balls home.

"So, where is your date?" Draco asked, trying hard not to sound bitter.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm suppose to wear this-" she took the ribbon from her purse. "And it would light up when I see him."

She held it up, hoping that it would glow. She would be very happy if Draco was her date. They both waited but nothing happened. She frowned.

Draco seemed upset too. He ordered another glass of scotch and when it came, he downed it in one gulp. He peered at her and saw her frowning. He placed his hand on hers which made her jump a little.

"You don't have to see your date Granger. Just stay here with me." He clasped his hand on hers and gave it a little squeeze. She smiled. "You know what? You're right. I'll stay here. It's time to try other fishes." She muttered, remembering what Ginny said.

Draco raised his brow. "What fishes?"

Hermione blushed and waved her free hand in front of her. "Nothing. Just remembered a conversation I had with Ginny."

He chuckled. He was about to ask what was with the other fishes when he felt someone behind him. He turned his head and saw the old lady who was the host of this event. "Excuse me young man, but I think you should be staying over there."

Draco smirked. "No. I'm staying here."

The old lady took his arm and pulled him. She led him to a table where a young woman was waiting for him.

Hermione stood up and quickly placed the ribbon on her wrist. She trailed behind them and took Draco's other hand, which caused the lady to lose her balance. Good thing someone stopped her from falling. The restaurant fell silent.

The lady fixed herself and cleared her throat. "Please proceed. No harm done." She announced.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Draco heard someone snicker. He peered to his left and saw the culprit, Blaise. He smirked.

The lady faced Draco and saw that Hermione's arm was linked to his.

"Miss Hermione, am I right? You are the organizer. You should know that this man shouldn't be wandering around the place and should participate in this event."

"Oh, I'm done being the organizer. The truth is… I'm a participant too." She held out her wrist.

The lady pursed her lips. "Very well, go find yourselves a seat." She held her head high and elegantly walked away.

Draco and Hermione sighed in relief. They were heading back to their 'spot' when Draco pulled her back. His face was near hers. She thought he was going to tell another cheesy line when she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes grew wide but as the kiss grown deeper, she felt her eyes close. His lips were soft and sweet.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her deeper until they were both out of breath. He pulled away, his hands on her hips. Hermione was still in a daze when she noticed something behind Draco's neck. He turned his head and took her wrist.

The ribbon glowed. He looked at his ribbon and it was glowing too.

They both smiled, pulling her once again for another kiss.

A/N: See? A new update already? Please, PLEASE review. So I would know what you guys think. Still need beta. I already started the next chapter. Not sure if I could update as fast as this one. Have to do this documentation for thesis. BTW, this scene isn't exactly the same as the movie. I changed it a little so I could connect it with Draco and Hermione, but the cheesy lines were really a part of that movie. So, again, review and need a beta. Sorry if I repeat British expressions, I don't really know how to make this britglish. Next chapter would probably be a little more flashbacks, but the present time would come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. If ever someone knows how the 'beta thing' work, please tell me asap. Also thank you for making this your favorite and following my story and for some who made me their favorite author. I can't stop smiling. Okay, so this chapter is the last flashbacks of Draco. It may seem a bit too fast, but the story isn't how they fell in love. It's about falling in love again. Okay, on to the story. P.S there would be scenes in the present time.

**Chapter four**

_**Present day**_

Draco flopped down on his couch. He had a lot of drink from Blaise's wedding and was feeling a little pissed. He lay down on his back and pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply as he stopped himself from vomiting all over his brand new carpet. He placed both his arms at the back of his head and stared at the ceiling. He's been trying to avoid memories of Hermione for too long. It's been a difficult thing to do. Sometimes he would succeed by keeping himself busy with work or with another girl but by the end of the day, Hermione would always cross his mind. He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the good times he had with her.

* * *

_**Flashback1**_

[Hermione and Draco had been going out for months now]

"Hi, you guys came." Hermione greeted her Gryffindor friends while leading them inside an exclusive room of the restaurant. "Of course we came. We won't leave you alone with those snakes." Ron muttered, receiving a slight poke on his rib from his sister. "Don't mind Ron, he's just hungry." Gin said while giving Hermione a tight hug.

Harry gave her a small hug and kissed her cheek but didn't say anything else. She understood that he wasn't comfortable. Well, at least he isn't the only one.

Draco and Hermione both decided to have this dinner so their friends would get along with each other. It was a very long process of planning, arguing, and organizing and let's say they had a pretty tough time convincing them to come. It was the right thing to do since they are officially dating now, well, they think it is the right thing.

Hermione invited Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavander, Neville, Katie and Luna. Dean can't join them because he is in Rome and the Weasly twins said they will try to follow. Draco invited Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Marcus. He didn't want to invite Crabbe and Goyle to avoid any further embarrassment.

There were glaring and silent curses for the first few hours until Crabbe and Goyle came. Draco cursed under his breath and placed his hand on his forehead. Hermione took his free hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"We heard there is a dinner party so we brought this." Goyle brought out a lot of bottles of tequila, vodka and other alcoholic drinks. Crabbe waved his wand and started the music. "Who would like to take the first shot?" Luna stood and took the glass and downed it in one drink. She didn't flinch or anything, she just took the lime from Goyle and sat back down on her seat.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and shrugged.

"Com'on guys. It's time to party." Crabbe said

Just then Fred and George came and brought some colored lights with them and even more drinks. "Yeah, this party needs to loosen up." Fred muttered. Hermione stood and gave them a hug. "Thanks for coming guys."

Fred and George grinned and started to change the setting of their room.

Blaise began to stand and dance with Pansy, Marcus and Katie.

Ron and Theo started to have a competition with shots.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco were cheering Neville and Luna as they were having body shots.

Everyone was getting real drunk and had lots of fun. Hermione laughed how everything turned out. Alcohol could really make impossible things possible. Let's just see if this getting along will last until tomorrow.

* * *

_**Flashback2**_

"Wow, this ballet flat shoes looks great." Hermione said while checking it out on the mirror. Draco smiled. "Green really looks good on you." She playfully rolled her eyes and continued to look at the shoes on her feet.

"So would you pay through cash or check?" asked the sales lady.

Hermione stopped and glanced at the lady. "How much is this?"

The lady smiled. "That would be five hundred fifty pounds."

Hermione almost lost her balance. She took them off and placed it back on the shelf. She was putting on her old shoes when Draco took the new pair she wanted. "We'll pay through cash." The lady nodded and left.

He sat beside her. "I don't want you to buy things for me." She said in a low voice. Draco grinned. "But I want to." She gave him a look. "Okay, okay. Just think of it as my gift for you."

She giggled. "A gift for what?" He smiled and kissed her gently on her lips. "For loving me each and every day." Her smile grew wide and she pulled him for another kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. "Thank you." She whispered.

After paying at the cashier, Hermione took her camera from her purse. She took a picture of the ballet flats on the box and another picture with Draco holding it. Draco couldn't help but smile. Hermione loves taking pictures of them and the places they went. He was also amazed how good she was at it. She takes the best pictures even in simple places like this shoe store.

* * *

_**Flashback 3**_

Draco was tapping his foot and constantly checking his watch. Hermione had a surprise for him but she was taking too long. He finally heard her go out of her room. He stood up. "It's about t-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because she took his arm and apparated both of them to a dark place.

He held his one hand on Hermione's shoulder while the other hand was clutching his stomach. He felt dizzy because of the side apparition. When the dizziness subsided, he gently pinched her bum which caused her to jump a little. "Don't ever apparate me into a dark place without me knowing. I hate that. And we could've just gone to a closet if you wanted to do something in the dark."

She ignored him and opened the door. He was slightly blinded by the sudden brightness. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he realized where they were.

"The Boldeian Library?" he asked. Hermione turned to face him. "How did you know?"

Draco snorted and wandered his eyes around. "My mother's side of the family donated original manuscripts here."

"Oh."

"How did you have access here?" he asked placing his arm around her shoulder. She smiled. "A good friend of mine works here."

He glanced at her. "And who is this good friend of yours may I ask?"

She snorted. "Jealous, love? That good friend of mine is Sara – Not from Hogwarts."

He formed a small 'O' on his mouth.

She led him to an aisle. "This is my spot." She was taking off some books out of the lowest part of the shelf. "I hid my favorite book here."

She sat down on the floor and pulled him down to sit beside her.

"I've been reading it every summer during Hogwarts. You should read this. It's a great romance novel."

He made a face. "No thanks. I would rather read-" he looked around and took a book on the shelf on top of her head. "I would rather read this."

"A tragedy novel?"

He nodded. She shrugged and started to read her book. Hermione laid down on his lap as they read both in silence. He closed his book and placed it back on the shelf. Hermione sat back up and handed him her book. "Now read this."

He shook his head.

"Even if it's my favorite?" she pouted.

He nodded. "Yeah, I don't like romance novels."

She shoved it one his chest. "Read it now."

He placed the book back on the shelf. "No thanks."

"Read it."

"No."

"_Draco_."

"_Hermione._" He mocked.

"Just try it."

"What's with the book anyway? I don't like those kinds of genres. I wouldn't read it even if it's the last book on this bloody planet." He stood and stormed off.

Hermione sighed and took her notebook from her purse. She was scribbling something and tore it from her notebook and folded it neatly. She just wanted him to read her favorite book. It's a story called 'A Knight in Shining Armor'. She just wanted to share what made her believe in change and how love can enact that change. Maybe Draco would read it someday. She felt bad for forcing him to read something he didn't like. So she placed the book back to the shelf and looked for Draco.

She found him outside the library, his back facing hers. She snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. "I'm sorry for forcing you on something you don't like."

He turned to face her, "No, I'm sorry for acting that way."

She smiled. "Are you hungry? I know a great place to eat."

After their meal, the rain started to pour. Draco took off his coat and placed it on top of her head. He took her hand, about to rush through the streets when she pulled him back. "Wait."

She took off her shoes, which he gave, and placed it inside her shirt. "I don't want to ruin these good shoes."

He smiled. She was the first woman he dated who valued the gifts he gave. Though this gift wasn't that much compared to the other gifts he'd given to the gold diggers, she still valued them. She valued them because it was from him, which touched his stone cold heart. Just this scenario made him regret dating all those women who just wanted him for his money.

"Then I'll carry you." He offered. "I don't like my love getting her feet dirty."

She laughed and hopped on his back.

She took a small umbrella from her purse and used it to cover their heads.

Draco laughed because the umbrella was too small. How could that umbrella be useful if it barely covers both of their heads?

He started to walk slowly.

"Am I heavy?" she asked, trying to get down.

He held her on place. "No. Let's just enjoy ourselves under the rain." He started jumping from one puddle to another.

She squealed because she almost fell from his grasp. Draco laughed and she followed suit. She threw the umbrella away as she held on tight to Draco, kissing him on his cheek. "I love you."

Draco glanced at her. "I love you."

* * *

_**Flashback 4**_

(Meeting the Parents)

They were driving on their way to where Hermione's parents lived. Draco was very nervous at that time. He wanted to make an impression. Once they arrived, she quickly pulled him out of the car and unlocked the door with her wand.

She asked him to take a seat and told him to wait there while she went up to the room. He fixed himself, relieved that her parents weren't there yet. He took this opportunity to think of ways to impress them and the right things to say or do. This was his first time introducing himself to his girlfriend's parents, lest a Muggle.

Hermione came down with two beautiful urns. "This is my mum and dad."

He had no idea her parents were dead. He felt like a douche. What kind of boyfriend is he?

She really didn't talk about them and he never asked. He was afraid that talking about her parents would lead to his parents, who obviously taunted her and her kind.

He stood and slightly nodded. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's my pleasure to finally meet you both. You've raised a wonderful and beautiful daughter. I'm a very lucky man."

She formed a small smile, trying to blink the tears away.

Days passed and now it was Hermione's time to be nervous. She would meet his parents. Well, she met them already, but this time, it's different. She'll meet them and introduce herself as their son's girlfriend. She swallowed. She tried to shift her mind by looking around the parlor. The Malfoy's moved to a new mansion because the Malfoy Manor was taken down by the Ministry.

Their new home was much brighter and livelier. There was a garden full of tulips, must be Draco's doing. She was anxiously waiting. Draco, who was sitting beside her, noticed that she was squirming from her seat and unconsciously playing with her fingers. He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Relax. It will be alright."

She nodded, but she was still nervous. She thought of the worst possible case scenario, maybe a little hex from his mother and some insults from his father. She shook her head slightly. Draco wouldn't let that happen to her. Right?

She was about to ask Draco if they could just meet them another time when she her the door open. Draco stood and so did she. Narcissa was still as beautiful and as graceful as ever and just a few steps behind her was Lucius.

Narcissa came near them and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Mother." She smiled, hinting some small wrinkles on the corner of her eyes. "It's nice to see you home darling."

Draco shifted his eyes to Lucius. He gave a short nod. "Father." Lucius smirked and sat down on the loveseat across them. Narcissa sat beside him.

Draco and Hermione sat down as well. "Mother, Father, this is my girlfriend - Hermione. You remember her don't you? We went to school together."

Narcissa looked at Hermione and smiled. "Yes, I do remember her. Miss Granger, am I right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It's my pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." she was stuttering.

Draco placed his hand on the small of her back to assure her that everything would be alright.

Lucius was very quiet but Hermione didn't see any hint of disgust or disapproval. She wondered what was going on inside of the old man's mind.

"So, how did you two meet? Well, after the –" Narcissa stopped as she noticed Hermione flinch. "- I'm sorry dear. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Hermione has moved on with the memory she had during the war. It was just the first time she heard it from the Malfoys and more so talking about it with a nice cup of tea.

"It's okay, Mrs. Malfoy. "

"Please do call me Narcissa."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Narcissa. Draco and I met at a restaurant."

Both women were now talking and sharing stories. Lucius still haven't talked, he just sipped on his cup of tea and stared on his Malfoy ring. Draco was silent too but deep in his mind he was happy. It's good to see that the two important women in his life were having a good time. His mother has moved on with the whole Muggles and Purebloods. Since the war ended, his mother has been very happy. He could see it in her eyes. They wouldn't be hiding in fear because of Voldemort.

Lucius stood and excused himself, he asked Draco to come with him.

They were just outside the parlor. "Father."

"Draco."

To his surprise, Lucius pulled him in an embrace. "It's nice for you to come home." He gave a small pat on Draco's back. Draco was just in shock to even respond. He never came home to see his old folks. He would only be there when they were gone to a vacation or something. He was just trying to avoid them, to avoid any conversations or whatnots.

Lucius pulled away. "So, you and Miss Granger?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. We've been dating for eight months now."

Lucius looked down the floor and then back at Draco. Draco expected a punch on his face or his gut, but nothing came.

"Why didn't you let us know about her soon? Why only now?"

Draco may look like a gapping fish right now with what his father was saying. Is this really Lucius Malfoy? He thought of the show Hermione asked him to watch, it's called punk'd. Maybe he was being punk'd, and Hermione was behind it.

"I – I" He started to stutter.

"I understand." His father said.

"So you are okay with me dating a Muggle born?"

Lucius smirked. "Is my opinion really necessary? You're a grown man Draco and you're my son. I know you. I know the look you have when you like something that you really want. I bought you all of those things and now, I can see that look again. And this time, you already have it."

Draco smirked. Wow, he really never expected that those words would come from a stone hearted Lucius Malfoy. How could that happen? He still felt hesitant though. If his father knew him, like he think he did, then he knew his own father as well.

"Thank you, Father."

Lucius nodded and went back inside the parlor room. They could hear laughter. Hermione was now sitting beside Narcissa who was holding a baby album.

"And this was the first time Draco rode a horse. He was very afraid of that horse." Hermione giggled. She could see a crying Draco who has snot on his nose.

"Mother! No baby pictures." Draco was horrified. Taking the photo album and placing it back on the shelf.

"Oh darling, I just want Hermione to see how cute you were. Isn't that right?" she turned to face Hermione who nodded in agreement.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa. Lucius sat down on the arm chair which was beside Hermione. "Love, why don't you show Miss Granger Draco's picture when he first started to ride a broom?"

Hermione took it as a sign of approval from Lucius.

"No!" yelled Draco. He glared at the old man, while Lucius smirked. Narcissa clapped in delight. "Oh that's right. Now where did I put it?"

"Mother!"

Narcissa waved her hand. "Stop it Draco, you're acting like a child. You embarrass us."

"You embarrass_ me_." He muttered.

He doesn't want Hermione to see how scared he was when he first rode his broom. He just wanted her to think the first time they rode their broom in Hogwarts. He hoped he impressed her during those days.

"This is your first time to introduce us a girl. You never bring a girl here. It's her right to know what kind of a little boy you were." She said, still looking for the album. Hermione blushed a little. So she was the only girl he brought to his parents home.

"Father, please stop Mother from embarrassing me."

Lucius took a sip from his tea. "Not my problem."

Draco groaned and tried to stop his mother from looking for the album.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. The Malfoy family is just like any other family. Well, maybe before they were different. Maybe things have really changed during the war. It was surreal for her to see this. She thought the Malfoys were stone cold hearted wizards. She was wrong. Seeing them made her feel like a part of this family. She missed her parents. She missed having her parents around.

Narcissa was very kind to her and she felt her motherly-love. When Draco and Lucius left, Narcissa hugged her and kissed her cheek. She told Hermione that Draco was very lucky to have her in his life. She also told her that she was like a daughter she never had.

It was weird for her to hear that from Narcissa. But she felt her sincerity when she told her all those things. She now had a new family. She hoped above all that this would be forever. She took a photo of the family and one photo with her. She never wanted to forget this day.

It was almost time to leave, Narcissa started to have teary eyes. "You should both visit us again. Okay?"

Draco hugged his mother and his father. "Okay."

Hermione hugged Narcissa and when Lucius was in front of her, he hugged her for a while which brought chills to her spine. "Thank you." He whispered. When he pulled back he stood beside his wife.

"Goodbye." Narcissa waved her hand.

They apparated back to her flat. "I'm so embarrassed." Draco muttered. Hermione pulled him and kissed him on his lips. "Don't be. I love you. I love you so much. And besides, you were really a cute baby."

Draco laughed and pulled her to a deeper kiss.

* * *

_**Flashback 5**_

Hermione was fast asleep. Draco was staring at her, she looks like an angel. The sun is reflecting her hair which looked like a halo. He kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed and moved a little. "Will you marry me?" He said in a soft voice. She hugged him closer and her eyes opened, realizing what he just said. She rushed to the bathroom and gargled. She sat back on the bed beside him. "What did you say?" He sat up and took a magic thread on his pocket. He took a fair length and took her hand.

"When I was young, I always forget things. I was even worse than Longbottom. My father would always get mad at me because Malfoys don't forget. My mother would go to my room and put a thread on my finger." He placed a thread on her ring finger, and slowly knotted it to a ribbon. "I would wear it the whole day because every time I see it, I remember what she said."

He held her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "Whenever you see this, you would always remember that I asked you to be my wife. That is, if you want."

She placed her hand beside his face and took a picture of it with her camera. She placed the camera back down and kissed him.

"Yes, a million times yes.''

Draco smiled and kissed her deeply. When they broke their kiss, the thread transformed to a platinum gold ring with a square cut emerald. She gasped at the beauty of the ring on her finger, tears forming her eyes. She pulled him in her arms and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I love you so much Draco Malfoy."

* * *

_**Flasback 6**_

The sight of her at the end of the aisle was just too much for him. She was really beautiful, like an angel sent from the heavens. She was beaming at him. Thoughts came rushing through his mind. He was sweating and his heart was beating fast. He was feeling something inside him. Fear? Doubt? Cold feet? He doesn't know. Hermione was already a few steps away from him when he felt his foot step forward. He kept walking and walking. Hermione stopped. He passed right at her without even glancing back.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Draco froze. This is why he avoided memories about Hermione. He would remember the good ones but after all those memories, it would always end on their wedding. Not a day have gone by when he regretted leaving her on the aisle. He sighed. He let the only woman who ever made him truly happy, who ever loved him despite of his past get away. He took a glass of scotch. He downed it in one swift and threw the glass across the room. He was such a fool.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, been very busy this week. I'll try to update soon. Please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow! That was a lot of views! Thank you all so much. But please review. I would really appreciate that. So here is Chapter five. I will try to update more often, been very busy lately. I don't own anything. And chapter five and above would be present day now. This Chapter was the next day after Blaise and Pansy's wedding.

**Chapter 5**

**Present Day**

Draco woke up, his room was still pitch black. He was trying to reach for his wand by his bedside table, but failed to find it.

"Accio wand" he mumbled, and in a second his wand was in his grasp. He gave a little swish and the curtains opened, slightly blinding him by the light coming from outside. He squinted his eyes and tried to cover it with his hand. When it didn't work, he dug himself back to his covers. He had a terrible hangover. A hangover and a lack of sleep due to those random memories really don't go well together.

He dragged himself out of the bed and went to his kitchen. "Hey Draco!" someone said behind the counter. Draco jumped. It was Theo. He groaned and took a cup of coffee. He dragged himself to the couch when someone just popped behind him which caused Draco to jump again and let some coffee spill on his new rug. He cursed under his breath.

"Good morning Draco." It was Blaise, taking off the stain with a simple spell.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat, putting the cup of coffee on the small table across him. "Mind telling me who else is here?"

Blaise chuckled. "Nah. It's just us."

Draco eyed him for a while and when he was sure Blaise wasn't up for another joke, he drank his coffee and started to open the pages of the Daily Prophet.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other and Theo nodded, telling him it's the best time to talk to Draco.

Theo sat beside Draco, placing his scone on the coffee table and they were both sitting across Blaise.

"Hey Draco, I'm sorry for bringing up Hermione." Blaise said, looking very sincere.

Draco continued reading. "That's nothing."

Theo glanced at him. "So you're okay?"

Draco snorted like it was the most stupid question he's ever heard. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

They were all silent when Blaise stood. "Well, since we're all okay. Would you guys accompany me to Diagon Alley? Pansy wanted me to buy this book about baby names." Draco was still reading. He hasn't been to Diagon Allley for a very long time and he never planned to even set foot on that place. First thing was the memories during the war. Yes, it was a long time ago, but some memories still send chills to his spine.

The second is, to avoid people who are close to Hermione _and _Hermione. Well, now he wanted to see her and talk her. But he wasn't quite sure if he would even be alive before he reaches her, knowing that the Boy who lived is her best friend. He wasn't afraid of her friends, mind you, but he was afraid of seeing her again. What would he say? 'Hey, remember me? The guy who ditched you in the aisle?' or 'I'm sorry about what happened before, I hope we could start again.'

He was sent back to reality when he felt Theo nudged his arm. "Sure, we'll go."

He glared at Theo. His friends had gone mental.

Blaise pumped his fist in the air which made Theo chuckle and Draco groan. "So now that everyone agreed, Draco- change your clothes or we'll apparate you there in just your boxers."

Draco smirked. "Every witch would love that."

Blaise frowned. "And you smell."

Draco sneered at Blaise and threw the Daily Prophet on the Theo's face. He knew he doesn't smell. He never had body odor or any disgusting thing a wizard or muggle men have. Blaise may be referring to the smell of all the drink he's taken. He darted to his room and slammed the door shut.

Blaise grinned. "It really is a great day, isn't it?"

Theo snorted and ate the scone on the table.

* * *

Draco was staring at a book while Blaise and Theo were watching him quietly. He was staring at a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'. He darted his eyes to the book next to it. 'The Most Beautiful Muggle Born' He sighed. "I wish my life was written in a book so I could just erase the ugly ones and change it good ones."

Blaise and Theo gave him a small pat on the back. "That's alright mate, there are other girls in the world. Theo and I can hook you up with one, or we could find you a perfect one here in Flourish and Blotts".

Blaise craned his neck around and searched for possible prospects. Theo continued to read the book he was holding. Draco sighed again and took 'Hogwarts: A History'

When the book was in his hands, he glanced back up and saw from the empty space a familiar beautiful brunette on the other side. His eyes grew wide, stunned, and unconsciously dropped the book he was holding. The book landed on Blaise's foot. Theo snickered. Blaise bit his lip, trying to stop himself from yelling.

"Bloody mother-ffff- I'm gonna kill you Malfoy." Blaise said through gritted teeth. They heard someone shush them.

Draco ignored Blaise and the other incoherent words coming from his mouth. He followed the brunette, lowering his head whenever the girl glances sideways. Her hair was straight with soft waves at the end. She was wearing a blue floral dress and a white cardigan. He looked at what shoe she was wearing and frowned, because it wasn't the one he bought. She was wearing pink flat shoes.

Draco took a book that someone was reading and tried to cover his face. Blaise and Theo followed. "What's wrong?" Theo whispered copying his actions, taking a book from another random person. They heard someone say inappropriate words, they shushed the culprit.

Blaise was still rubbing his foot every stop they did. "Seriously, Draco, what are you doing? You look like an idiot. You both do."

Draco was still watching the brunette, who now took a book from the shelf. "I think I saw Hermione." He whispered. Theo's brow shot up. "Really? Where?"

"I'm not yet sure if it's her. She's over there, the girl wearing a white cardigan." He pointed to where the girl was and ducked again because she went to another direction. They followed her and they were one shelf behind her. Blaise sighed and walked past them. "This is getting stupid- Hi Herm-" Draco pushed him which caused them to stumble on the floor. The girl jumped a little and glanced at their direction. Her eyes grew wide. Draco gave a small smile. It was Hermione, _his _Hermione.

Theo helped both Draco and Theo up. They brushed themselves. _Flourish and Blotts sure needs to sweep their floor from time to time, _Draco thought.

Draco walked towards Hermione, who was still staring at him.

"Hi, Hermione. How are you?"

_Wow, how could I ask that? 'How are you'? Pathetic, Malfoy._ He thought.

She didn't respond. She was still looking at him. She might've thought the same thing. A few seconds passed and she finally opened her mouth to speak. He swallowed. _Here it goes._

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

Draco's heart stopped, his smile faded. He just realized that he's been smiling the whole time. Things came rushing through his mind. He was confused, hurt, happy and embarrassed all at the same time. It wasn't that long ago since they last saw each other. And who could ever forget the person who left you in the aisle?

"Sorry." Hermione gave a weak smile. "I have amnesia. I don't remember anyone or anything from my past. But I really have to go, so…bye." She spun on her heels and made a beeline to the door leaving Draco staring at the empty space she was just standing at.

Blaise and Theo went to where he was as soon as Hermione left. Theo looked at Draco. "What happened? What did she say? Why did she go?"

Draco didn't answer. He just stood there. He too had a lot of questions in mind. He was sure she was Hermione. She looked exactly like the last time he saw her, even more beautiful …if that was possible. He knew it had been a year and few months since their wedding and a lot of things could've happened. But, amnesia? What was that?

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went back to Theo's place. Draco was still looking pensive. Blaise took a bottle of scotch and three goblets while Theo took a book from the shelf. "Here it is. Amnesia is a partial or total loss of memory, usually resulting from shock, psychological disturbance, brain injury, or illness."

"It's like obliviate." Blaise concluded. "Maybe Hermione had an accident which caused her brain injury."

Draco was still quiet. Maybe she had an accident after he left their wedding.

"Maybe she got an accident after you left." Theo said, which made Draco glance at him because he said the same thing he was thinking. "Maybe she ran after you and didn't notice the car coming."

It might've what had happened. But, she doesn't look like she had an accident. She was as beautiful as ever. Maybe something else had happened during a year and a half ago.

Draco rubbed his face with his palm. First he left her, then because of what he did, Hermione had an accident. He felt like he was worst than his father. She had gone through so much. She didn't deserve all of this.

Because of what he did, all her memories were lost. What's worst is it couldn't be reversed through magic.

Her memory was lost forever.

A/N: Chapter six coming up. BUT PLEASE REVIEW. Hahaha. Review Review. I know this is short but I'm now writing chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know Chapter five was too short. Sorry about that. I was really in a rush with writing it because I was sick. The weather's been pretty bad. Please review. Haha. Thank you.

**Chapter six**

"Blimey! I didn't know you had an accident _and_ amnesia, Hermione." Ron said and he suddenly felt someone sack him behind his head.

"It's because she didn't have an accident or had amnesia, you dolt." Ginny sneered.

Ron glared at his sister while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, I'm still your big brother Gin. Hit me one more time and I'm telling mum."

Harry snickered and took Ginny's hand. "Come here love, we don't want Ron telling your mum now, do we?"

Ginny smirked, giving one last look at her brother. Ron hit Harry on the arm. "That's for not backing me up Harry."

Ginny shook her head and glanced to where Hermione was, who was still staring out the window.

"Why did you tell Draco you had amnesia when you obviously don't? And you don't even look like you had an accident or something." Ginny said as she sat on Harry's lap.

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and turned to face her friends. "I know! I-I just panicked, okay?" She sat down on the arm rest of the couch. "I haven't seen that bastard for more than a year. I've killed him in my mind already, which by the way, I would love to do in real life after what he has done to me. It's like he rose from the dead after I buried him alive. So – I just told him the first thing that popped my mind." She dug her face on her palm.

Harry snorted. "The brightest witch of our age's mind first thought of amnesia? Wow. Nice one, Hermione." He started to laugh, Ron followed.

Hermione's head shot up. She and Gin glared at the two boys. When they finally got the message, they stopped and cleared their throat.

Ron spoke again. "Why didn't you just punch him in the face like you did before? Or give him a stinging hex or something." His voice slowly faded as he said his second suggestion because Hermione was giving him another death glare.

"Do I have to repeat it Ron? Honestly? I said I panicked, okay?"

Ron swallowed and nodded.

"So-" Ginny began "What if he tries to get you back?"

Hermione sat up and looked smug. "That is _if _he gets me back. I've learned from the past and I won't make the same mistakes again. I've fallen for that bastard once and that would be the last one."

Harry sighed and took her hand. "Look, 'Mione, I really don't like this idea. Just tell him the truth and move on. You would just get hurt all over again. And besides, I might not be able to stop myself from killing him once I see him."

Hermione gave a small smile and placed her free hand on top of his. "I know, Harry. But I've just seen him once and I know he wouldn't show up again. And even if he does, I could handle myself."

She looked at her friends who were still wasn't sure with her idea. She stood. "I _can _handle myself. I promise."

All three gave her a small smile, stood and headed to the kitchen. Dinner was almost ready.

Hermione was left on the couch. She sighed. She wasn't sure what she got herself into.

* * *

The next day, Ginny and Hermione went back to their studio in Muggle London. They were becoming popular since they take the best pictures…with a little help of magic of course. They also have a studio in Diagon Alley. They go there from time to time but they spend most of their time in London because they have more customers. Hermione decided that she would be working in the muggle world more often because of the 'incident' she had yesterday in Diagon Alley. You know – a certain pale skinned, platinum blonde haired git with those annoying smirks.

She would let Ginny do all the work in the wizarding world.

Elena, their secretary, was answering calls and writing down their appointments while Hermione was taking pictures of a family. It was just another ordinary day, as if nothing happened yesterday. Hermione felt good about it. Maybe it _was _the last time she would see Malfoy in the flesh.

Hermione heard someone enter, since a small bell would ring when someone opens the door. She glanced and saw Theo. Her eyes grew wide and returned to taking pictures of the family.

"Hello Miss-" Theo muttered and looked at the name tag of Elena. "- Elena. Is Hermione here?"

"Yes, she's having a shoot right now. You could just wait for her over there."

Hermione thanked Merlin for telling Elena everything, like Draco and his friends. Elena is actually a squib. She knew all about the witches and wizards and why the bloody hell Hermione hates Draco Malfoy.

Theo nodded. "Okay." But he continued to enter the studio. Before Elena could stop him, he was standing behind Hermione. He tapped her shoulder. Hermione clicked her camera and sighed quietly. She turned around and smiled at him. "Yes? May I help you?"

Theo smiled, confused. "Hermione, it's me…Theo?"

Hermione was still smiling at him.

"Uh- you really don't remember me, do you?"

Hermione raised her brow. "Mmm- Nope. Why? Sorry. I have amnesia so I can't remember you."

Theo just stood there, not knowing what else to say. He shifted from foot to foot.

"So, Theo – right? Sorry, but I'm kind of in a middle of a shoot here. You could tell Elena what I could help you with and we'll contact you as soon as possible."

"Oh, that's okay. I just remembered I left a potion at home. So I have to go. Thanks." Theo turned his heel and flee as quickly as possible.

"Wow, Hermione, I didn't know you were such a great actress." Elena said.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "I know right? Why haven't I considered trying an acting career?"

She turned to face the family she was taking pictures of. They didn't hear her conversation with Theo because they were a few steps away. She took one more photo. "Okay, we're done."

* * *

Draco, Blaise and Marcus were just waiting a few blocks away from the studio when they spotted Theo coming.

"What happened?" Draco asked, looking at the studio from time to time.

"Yes, that's Hermione. She's even more beautiful than I remembered. I think I looked like a drooling dog back there."

Draco and Blaise gave him a look while Marcus snickered.

Theo shrugged. "What? She's hot mate. And yeah, she doesn't remember me."

Draco sighed. "Alright, let's go back to my flat."

Blaise took his arm. "Wait. This is your chance, Drake. You should go there."

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me after what I did to her? Forget it." He pried his arm away and started to walk away until Blaise took his arm again.

"Yes, she won't forgive you. _But _she doesn't remember any of the things you did to her before. She has amnesia. Think of this as another opportunity for you to make things right."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, this is a fresh start."

Theo's brows furrowed. "Isn't it like fooling her again? And lying to her would even make things worse?" Blaise shushed him and at the same time Marcus glared at him.

"Don't mind Theo. He doesn't know what he's saying." Blaise pushed Draco to the direction of the studio.

"Come on." Marcus pushed "We'll go there with you. Besides, I want to see how hot your new Hermione is." Draco glared at him but continued his was to the studio.

* * *

Hermione was scanning through the photos she's taken when she heard the door bell ring. She peeked through the wall and saw the last man she ever wanted to see with his fellow Slytherins. She swallowed and hid behind her desk. She could only handle one Slytherin at a time with her 'acting skills'. Why on earth is Draco Malfoy here and how did he find her?

_Stalker_. She thought

Elena gave them a small smile. "Good morning Sir. How may I help you? Do you need some photos taken?"

Draco smirked. "No, I'm looking for Hermione Granger."

She could feel her heart beat fast. What should she do? She wasn't prepared for this.

_Com'on Hermione, think. Think! _

Blaise and Marcus were checking the place out while Theo was flipping through the portfolio on the other side of the room. He was trying to cover his face before Elena would recognize him but failed miserably.

Blaise went to further to the studio and saw a head under the desk. He knew it was Hermione.

"Hi Hermione!"

Hermione jumped and bumped her head on the edge of the desk. She gave her head a little massage before sitting back up. She turned to face him and gave him a fake smile. "Hi to you too Mister -?"

Blaise smiled back, offering his hand. "Zabini, but you could call me Blaise."

Hermione shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Blaise."

In a few seconds, Draco and Marcus were behind him. "Hi, Hermione." Draco muttered.

She could feel her blood rushing through her veins. She doesn't know if it was anger or happiness. No, it was definitely anger. How could she be happy to see Draco? Well, he does look good. She mentally smacked her head. What's happening to her? She shouldn't let his looks, charm and that- that smirk get into her again.

She bit her tongue before she could say anything else. She made another fake smile. "Hi." She turned to face her computer again but then she thought of something better. She turned back to face them.

"Hey! I think I saw you before." She exclaimed.

Draco's smile froze. She couldn't possibly remember him. Yeah, it could be great to have her memories back, but if she did remember everything…she would remember him. And if she remembers him, he's dead by now.

He thought for a second. "Yeah, at Flourish and Blotts." He stammered.

Hermione pretended to think and she abruptly stood. "That's right. You're the guy who fell in the floor. So why are you here? You're not following me, are you?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I- My friends and I want to take a group photo. We heard this is one of the best studios in London."

Hermione faked a laugh and walked past them. "Why didn't you say so. Let's start then."

"A group photo?" Blaise whispered. Draco just pulled him along and Marcus trailed behind them.

She saw Theo sitting at the waiting area. "Aren't you supposed to be home to check the potion you were brewing?"

Draco, Blaise and Marcus looked confused. What in the hell did Theo tell Hermione?

The waved a hand. "I just remembered I've finished it earlier. You see, I was the best in potions at school."

Hermione raised a brow. These guys have been pushing it too far. She bit her tongue again. She hoped above hope that this day would end. These Slytherins have been getting on her nerves already. "Is that so? I bet you know the secret herb to make a verisaterum even more powerful."

Theo nodded. "Of course I do."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Then what is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Oh, fu- look at the time. It's time for you to take our photo."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went ahead to the photo shoot area. Draco pulled Theo on one side. "What the fuck Theo? Just shut up." He whispered.

Theo nodded. "Sorry, Drake."

Hermione asked them to stand in front of her. She magically turned their background into a burning forest. "This is the perfect one for your photo."

The guys didn't mind. They weren't really interested in having a group photo at the first place.

Hermione took some photos and checked it on the small screen.

Draco's friends urged him to go and talk to her. He cleared his throat. "Hermione? What happened to your writing career?"

Hermione was still looking at the small screen. "I wanted to try photography."

The truth behind it was that she stopped writing because she doesn't know how to continue the romance novel she was working on. Obviously it was about them, but since he left her, she decided to leave the unfinished book too. After a few months since their wedding, she decided to do things differently. She still loves to read books, but writing wasn't one of her hobbies now. She decided to do another thing she was good at which was photography. Photography relaxes her and captures great moments from other people. Maybe that's where she gets comfort, happiness of other people.

"Do you own this place?" she heard him ask.

Hermione shrugged, still avoiding eye contact. "Almost."

"How long have you had this studio?"

Hermione glanced at him for a while then back at the camera. "Is this an interview?"

Draco kept his mouth shut. She strutted in front of them and handed them some props. She gave Draco a hat with devil's horns.

"Perfect." She exclaimed. She continued clicking on her camera when she stopped to check the photos on the small screen. "Disgusting." She muttered.

Draco heard her and frowned.

Hermione smirked. "No, not you. I meant the light was disgusting."

But she really meant him.

She began to adjust the light with her wand. "We have five more frames left."

"Okay, smile!" She said. After the last frame she placed the camera down. "Wait, I didn't date any one of you right?"

All eyes were on Draco. Blaise spoke first. "No, you weren't my type. No offense."

Hermione pursed her lips. "None taken."

Marcus shook his head. Theo nodded but then felt someone smack him again on the head. "Nope."

Hermione glanced at Draco. There was silence. She didn't know if he would confess that they dated or not. Draco bit his lip and slowly shook his head.

Well, that confirms it.

She smirked. "That's good. At least I know I didn't date anyone of you and don't owe an apology or something."

The guys, except Draco, gave a forced laugh. Draco knew _he _was the one who owes _her _an apology.

* * *

A few minutes after they left, Ginny came. She rushed to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"I've just heard what happened. How are you?" She pulled back and checked her friend.

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I handled it perfectly. Isn't that right, Elena?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, Hermione was such a great actress."

The girls giggled. Ginny tucked a hair behind her ear. "So, how's the encounter with Draco?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch by the waiting area. "Don't judge me, but he is still good looking. _But _it doesn't mean I'm forming new feelings for him, no…never. What else? Oh yeah, he actually denied being involved with me."

Ginny's mouth dropped."_No. _What? That slimy bastard. How could he do that? He's such an egotistical, selfish prat." Ginny sat beside her, her face was red as her hair.

Hermione sighed and took the camera. She opened the picture of Draco and his friends. "Why did he come back?"

Ginny had already calmed herself and then rested her head at the back of the chair. "Maybe he wants something back?" she suggested.

Hermione glanced at her friend then back at the small screen. She shut her camera off and placed it beside her. "Nah, I was once fooled by this guy. I won't be fooled again."

She stood. "I would never fall in love with this guy ever again." She said as a-matter-of-fact.

Ginny gave her a look saying 'Yeah right.'

Hermione scoffed. "I'm serious Gin. I'm a different woman now. I repeat. I would never _ever _fall inlove with Draco Malfoy ever again."

Ginny held up her hands and giggled. "Okay okay. I believe you. Let's go to the Burrow. Mum made your favorite dish."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

To be honest, she wasn't quite sure with what she said. The moment she saw Draco at Flourish and Blotts, all the memories she'd buried in her mind came back again. She never expected to see him. She knew she would see him _eventually_, but not at that moment when she was just running an errand for Lavander.

When she saw him again, she wanted to yell at him, curse him, and ask him a lot of questions she asked herself before. But, at the same time, just the sight of him made her feel alive again. It's like the life that was pulled out from her was with him all along.

She hated what she was feeling right now. She's moved on for Merlin's sake. She was at peace and enjoying her new lifestyle. Why does he keep doing this to her? She was finally happy then now he would just come back again and ruin everything? He really was selfish.

She could do this. She would show him that she's happy and she doesn't need him in her life. She would just have to control her feelings and emotions. This time, he would play her game. And knowing Draco, he would quit asap.

* * *

"Well, that was something." Blaise sighed as he flopped down the couch. They went back to Draco's place after their 'photo shoot'. Marcus left because he had some work to do.

Theo sat on the loveseat beside Draco.

"So, what would you do with your amnesia girl?" Theo asked, placing his foot on the coffee table.

"My amnesia girl?" Draco chuckled.

Blaise head shot up. "Well, there are a lot of labels to your exes. The French CEO, the-"

"Okay, I get it." Draco interrupted.

He thought about what Theo asked. 'What would he do now?' Draco wasn't sure what he would do next. He doesn't know anything about the new Hermione. What's her likes and dislikes. But, maybe the old Hermione was still inside of her. He sighed.

This was _his _Hermione. Of course he could come up with something. He had let her fall in love with him the first time, he could do it again.

"I'll just figure something out." He mumbled.

He thought some more and he finally had an idea.

A/N: I wrote this instead of reviewing for exams. Hahaha. Please review. TY. Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late update. My laptop's fucked up, dunno why. Then I have a lot of things to do in school. Anyway, can anyone please tell me how to edit my chapters with proper spacing here in ff? Everytime I upload it is all stuck together, ya'll know what I'm saying? Haha. No matter how many 'enters' I do it still gives the output of one enter. I think I'm not making any sense. Here's the update.

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione woke up from the strangest dream she ever had. She dreamt that Draco came to visit her on her flat and gave her an ice cream. It was a vanilla flavored ice cream. She accepted it and then it turned into a bouquet of tulips, which appeared to be a wedding bouquet. She looked at herself and noticed she was wearing a wedding gown. She found herself walking down a long aisle. A few minutes later, she was already near the altar, everyone was there except the groom. Draco left her again. She fell for that slimy bastard _again_.

Good thing it was just a dream and good thing she wouldn't fall for that douche again. She gulped. She _hopes _she wouldn't fall for Malfoy again.

She took a shower and got herself dressed. She has a list of photo shoots to do today and thinking about Draco wouldn't help her finish all her work. When she was done, she came down the stairs and saw Ginny grinning.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted her suspiciously.

Ginny glanced to the side and Draco stepped forward, which caused Hermione to lose her balance on the last step. Draco tried to hold her but she placed a hand up to stop him.

"Good morning Hermione." He greeted her with a smirk.

"Morning. You're really following me now. How did you know where I live?"

Draco glanced at Ginny then back at her. "Someone told me you need help today."

Hermione glared at Ginny, who just shrugged and continued to drink her coffee. Her friend has gone mental. It was just yesterday when Ginny was so red when she told about what happened on their studio, and then now, she invited the man that every Gryffindor despised the most in their home. Hermione glanced back at Draco and faked a smile. "No. We don't need your help today. You could go home now."

Draco waved his hand. "I know you don't _my _help. That's why I hired a lot of photographers to do all your work so you have a free schedule today. And, that's odd-" he checked his watch. "I'm free today too! So, I guess we could spend this day together. Don't worry, I've got everything planned."

Hermione scoffed and made a beeline to the kitchen. She poured herself some coffee and took a sip. "What makes you think I would go with you? I don't even know you." She glanced at him and gave him a sweet smile.

Draco felt his heart flutter. He loves to see her smile. He's been dreaming of it ever since. His lips formed into a small curve. "Because I know you'll love it." Then he suddenly took her hand and quickly apparated her before she could protest. They were now in a dark room.

"Where are we?" she asked while grasping his arm due to the slight dizziness from side apparition. She couldn't see it, but Draco was grinning from ear to ear.

"Just wait." He muttered. He snapped his fingers and there was light. Hermione squinted her eyes due to the sudden brightness of the room. When her vision was better, her eyes grew wide, awed by the sight before her.

She realized that this was the Library they went together, the Bodleian Library.

"Bodleian Library." She heard him say as he placed his hand on the small of her back leading her on an aisle.

She was still quiet. Though she stopped writing, she never stopped reading books. She loves books. It's her passion, her life. That's what she's known for. She wasn't just in awe of the place, but she was also speechless because she never thought he would still remember this place.

"I always go here every weekend." He said and pointed to the left. "That is my favorite spot."

Hermione glanced to where he was pointing. _My spot._ She thought.

"Why is that your favorite spot?" she couldn't help but ask.

He smiled. "Because that's where I met the greatest author I've ever known."

She faced him. "Who?"

Draco shrugged. "Can't tell."

She frowned.

"Okay, okay. Her name is Miss Right."

Hermione raised her brow. She doesn't remember meeting anyone who's named Miss Right. "Miss Right?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, and her first name is Always. Miss Always Right" He chortled.

Hermione thought for a moment then she got his pity joke. "Miss Always Right my arse." She whispered.

He stopped laughing. "What was that?"

She smiled sweetly. "Nothing." Then she turned away from him and rolled her eyes. He smiled and lead her to 'his spot'.

She remembered how she used to snuggle with him on the floor while they both read in silence. She was tracing the books with her fingers. She was too caught up by the old and new books on the shelves that she didn't noticed Draco taking out a book from the shelf. He stood beside her and opened a certain page. "Hey Hermione, I want to show you something." She turned her head and looked at the book on his left hand and noticed that he was holding a piece of paper on the right.

She knew what the book was. It was her favorite book. But she couldn't remember what the piece of paper was. Maybe it was just Draco's scribble notes.

Draco sat on his spot while Hermione sat beside him. He sighed. "I've been told once that this is a great book which was written by a great author. Honestly, I thought it was stupid. But- after reading it… I just can't stop." He glanced at her. "And that's why she's Miss Always Right. She was right about this book, she was right about me, she was right about everything. And you know what? I've been reading this over and over again since then.

Hermione gave a small smile, blinking tears away. So being called a 'Miss Always Right' was a good thing after all. She was happy she read the book. She thought he would never read, much less even touch it. Her eyes peered to the paper he was holding. "What's that?"

Draco looked at the paper on his hand. "It's a letter. But it's private. There's a spell in it so you can't read it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started to stand up when she felt his hand on her arm. "I was just kidding." He laughed. She looked at his arm then to his face. He was still grinning. She pried her arm and folded her arms as she sat beside him.

Draco felt a slight pang on his chest when she took her arm away. She was really different now. But he can't blame her. He knew nothing could compare to the pain he'd caused her before.

"This is a letter written by Miss Right. I knew she secretly placed it on my coat. She has no idea that I've read it though. Every time I start and finish the book, I read it." He said as he slowly and carefully unfolded the letter. He handed it to her.

She was confused. She can't remember writing a letter to him. Maybe she has amnesia. She laughed at herself. She doesn't have amnesia. She just didn't try to remember any memories associated with Draco. She took the paper and read it. Then she remembered. That was the time they had a fight about the book.

It read

_To my dearest Draco,_

_I love you and I'm sorry. I know you don't like the book and I kept forcing you to read it. I just hope someday you would give it a chance. This book inspired me in so many ways I can't imagine. This is how I believe in love, in our love and the change that could enact with this love. Don't worry. Someday, I'll write a romance novel that you would read every day. And you know why? Because it would be our love story._

_Love_

She didn't know why her name wasn't written there. She knew she wrote her name, it was also her handwriting. She gave it back to him, stood and walked away. She felt tears forming her eyes and she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction seeing her cry. It would show him that he still had impact in her life and that she was weak. Well she isn't. She just hated what she felt at the moment. Pain.

This is the time when all those happy memories would appear, then what? Nothing. It would just lead to an annoying question…'What if?' She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to bring all those happy memories back because he thinks that that Hermione would fall in love with him again. Well, sorry to say, but she wouldn't let you in her heart again.

Draco sighed and whispered a spell. Her name slowly appeared. He charmed it so she wouldn't see that it was from her. He knew that if she saw her own name, she would be confused and it might scare her. It would lead to a lot of questions and it would force him to say things at the moment which he couldn't say now. He was also quite unsure what he could say.

If he wants her back, he would start over again, no matter how hard it is… just as long as she would be his again. He knew this time, he was sure. He placed the letter back inside the book and charmed it once again so only he could see it. He placed it back on the shelf and looked for her.

He searched everywhere. He remembered she found him outside when they fought. He went out and she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Hermione didn't apparate back at her flat because Ginny might be there and Draco would find her there. She went back to their studio at Diagon Alley.

To her relief, no one was there.

She opened the drawer on her desk. She took out all her things and pushed a small handle inside, opening a hidden drawer.

She took out the medium-sized, red leather notebook. She whispered a password and the lock gave a small click once it opened. She flipped the pages and found the page where she tore the letter. He read it. She thought he wouldn't find it in his coat. Then again, she was wrong. She shouldn't be called Miss Right.

She felt a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it with the back of her hand and breathed.

__

No. No more tears.

She took her wand and cleaned up all the things in her desk, including the red notebook in the hidden drawer. She hid her face in her palm and sighed out loud. Her head shot up as soon as she heard someone open the door.

"Hey, I thought you have this thing with Malfoy?"

"I left early. Why are you here Harry? Where's Gin?"

Harry walked to her desk and noticed the redness in her eyes. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" He felt his blood start to boil.

She couldn't stop another set of tears to form her eyes. "A year ago, yes. Now, no. I'm fine Harry. You don't have to worry."

Harry still wasn't convinced, but he would deal with Malfoy another time. He sat on her desk. "I told you 'Mione, you should just tell him the truth before it's too late."

Hermione stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will, but not now. This is nothing."

She darted towards the door giving one last glance at him, giving him a small smile. "I just need to know something, and when I do, I'll tell him the truth." She opened the door and left.

Harry sighed. "Always as stubborn as ever."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. Hahaha. Reviews from all of you inspire me to continue this fic. Haha. I might change it from the movie. Maybe a little of this and a little of that, just MAYBE. I have chapter eight already. Hopefully, my laptop would be okay. Thanks for the reviews and viewers. REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the VERY late update. I've changed some things but some I let it stay as it is because it is just so perfect. Thanks for the review. Please review again.

**Chapter eight**

Draco was drinking a glass of scotch in Theo's Manor. He went straight there because he couldn't find Hermione anywhere. He first searched the studio in London, she wasn't there. Next he went back to her flat, knocked and no answer. He went to her studio in Diagon Alley, but it was closed.

He was feeling the burning amber liquid down on his throat, all confused and distracted. He can't understand why she just left. He thought it was a great idea, since she _loves _books and she once told him it was her favorite library besides the one they had in Hogwarts. Maybe she really has changed. He sighed.

Of all places in the world, he brought her to an old Library. Now the new Hermione would think of him as an old fashioned, boring guy. He cringed at that thought.

Theo was just pouring him his other round of scotch when Draco stood abruptly. "That's right. Why didn't I think of it before?"

He quickly went to the floo and went to his manor leaving Theo confused. He hoped this would work. In order to know the new Hermione, he had to ask someone who knows her more than anyone else.

* * *

The next day, Draco went over to the Ministry. He took the lift and muttered the place he was going. Once the lift stopped, he walked towards a small corridor and turned left. He saw an oak door on the end of the corridor and knocked.

"Come in." said a voice from behind the door.

He turned the knob and entered.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter."

"What are you doing here?" Harry glared at him, and peered his eyes to his wand at the desk.

"I-I want to ask about Hermione."

Harry shook his head. "There's nothing much to say here."

Draco took a seat in front of Harry's desk, not minding the death glare from the boy who lived.

"What happened to her? How come she remembers all of you but not me and my friends?"

Harry snorted. "It's an obvious answer. We were still there for her after you left."

Draco looked down. That memory always haunted him in his dreams. It always reminded him of the biggest regret he ever made. "That's why I want to make it up to her."

Harry frowned. "No Malfoy. You've done enough damage already. This time, I won't let you hurt her again. Now leave."

Draco clenches his jaw, stood and headed to the door. He stopped as he held the knob, his back still facing Harry. "You know, I would never give up. No one, not even you could stop me from getting her back." He turned the knob and left.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned to his chair. He took his phone and pressed a button. "Hi love…Malfoy was just here…I think he'll come to you next…No, I didn't say anything…Yes, I'm sure…Yes, I ate already. You? Okay…See you too…I love you too."

* * *

Draco dusted off his sleeve once he apparated in an alley. He walked to the pavement and turned to his right to Hermione's studio. He opened the door and heard the small bell ring. He was disappointed not to see Hermione anywhere, but then remembered she's not suppose to see him today. The person he really needs to talk to right now is the red little weaslette.

He ignored the secretary behind the desk and headed straight to the weaslette was.

"I know Potter told you I was coming."

Ginny was fixing some photos on the large long table. "Can you please hand me that folder on that coffee table?" she asked without looking up at him.

Draco raised his brow but did what he was told. That was strange, but he needed her help if he want to get Hermione back. Ginny thanked him.

"Now, I want to ask about Hermione." He looked determined, placing his hands on the desk. He was on the other side across Ginny.

Ginny glanced at him for a second then back to her work. "And? What about her?"

Draco brushed his hair with his hand in frustration. "Everything about her. What she likes, hobbies. Favorite food, color._ Anything_. She had an amnesia and I don't know what she likes or wants." He sighed.

Ginny peered her eyes to him, placing her hands on her hips. "What if I told you she wants you to leave her alone?"

_Ouch._ He felt a punch on his gut. He found it hard to swallow. He knew that part was true, but he doesn't care. He would do anything to change that. He would accept that pain because he knew he deserves it.

Ginny sighed. "You know, I really can't help you with that. You could do that on your own."

He ran a hand again on his hair. He really looked desperate. "Please? Just tell me one thing about her."

She pursed her lips. "She hasn't change. She's still the same. She doesn't want a perfect guy, Malfoy."

He gave a loud sigh and nodded. He knew her friends wouldn't help him. Why would they? The only thing they would do to him is to kill him right now. He was about to leave when he heard her speak. "One more thing, we have this photo shoot tomorrow. I think you could help her since I would be on another site."

Draco glanced back, his lips curved slightly. "Thanks."

Ginny shrugged and continued with her work.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling so much better than she had for the past few days. She has finally made her decision and that is to never see Draco again. She is erasing all the unwanted drama out of her life because at the end of the day, all she's trying to do is to be happy. She was satisfied with her thought. She would just take more projects outside the studio.

She stood and showered, got dressed and ready for the photo shoot she would take on the park.

She took her things and ran to her car which was parked outside. She was checking her things on her bag when she bumped into someone.

She glanced up and her eyes grew wide.

_Shit. So much for erasing the drama._

"Good morning, Hermione. You will be in need of my help today. Draco Malfoy, at your service." Draco said while taking her things to place them in the back seat.

Hermione frowned. "Let me guess – Ginny?"

Draco ignored her and opened the passenger's seat. "After you, beautiful."

Hermione placed on a fake smile and sat down, folding her arms. Draco smiled and waltzed to the other side of the car. He sat down on the driver's seat. Draco beamed at her and started the car. Hermione glanced at him. "Let's go. My clients are waiting."

Draco started to drive. He learned how to drive after Hogwarts. Since they stayed in Muggle France after the war, he started to build his business and been acquainted to some Muggle businessmen. Since he's been hanging out with some of them, he was introduced with a new hobby called 'car racing'.

"Don't you have your _own _work to do?" she asked.

Draco grinned. "I own my company, Granger. I could do whatever I like."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

They were both silent for the rest of their drive to the park. When they've reached their destination, Hermione went out leaving Draco carrying all the tripods and whatnots. He didn't mind. He was actually happy that he was with her right now. He wanted to show her that he was a good guy, fun to hang out with and someone who could help her in any situation. And of course, as long as he get to spend this day with her, he's all good.

Hermione looked around and saw that the people were all dressed in gowns and tux. Somewhere deep inside her had a feeling what this family portrait is. Draco, who was trailing behind her, had the same thought as her.

A woman, who was in her forty's , came to greet her. She took Hermione's hand and shook it gently. "Hello Miss Granger, I'm Holly Johnson. Please call me Holly. I'm the one who called Ginny yesterday."

Hermione smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She pointed the people around. "Why are they in gowns and tux? I thought it was just a casual family portrait?"

Holly nodded. "Yes it is, but today is also my parent's golden wedding anniversary. It would be nice to take photos of how much they love each other after all those years."

Hermione's smile froze. "I'm sorry, but I think I've mixed up my schedule with my friend. I just have to make this call. Excuse me." She turned to face him. "Draco, stay here."

Draco was out of earshot during their conversation, but mumbled an 'okay, I'll stay' as she ordered him to stay. He was still distracted by all the people around them. He spotted an old man playing with his grand children while the old woman beside him was having her makeup done by what seemed to be as one of their daughters.

He turned his head and saw Hermione near the lake talking to someone on the phone. She looks angry.

Hermione tucked a stray hair on her ear. "Gin, I didn't know you assigned me in a wedding photo shoot. You know how much I hate weddings."

"I didn't know it was a wedding 'Mione. I'm sorry. Just do this shoot and go home after."

Hermione closed her eyes briefly and opened it again. She spotted Draco looking at her, she looked away. "Fine. But you owe me one. You invited the bastard on this shoot. It just made it worst."

"Really? He came?" Ginny sound amused.

"Gin" she warned.

"Okay, fine. I'll do your job for the rest of the week."

"One month. You owe me that much."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And she pressed the end button. She went back to where the woman was. "Okay, let's start." She glanced back and can't find Draco anywhere.

Hermione told Holly to gather everyone on the garden. She started to look for Draco. She went to the playground and he wasn't there. She looked at all the gazebos and still no sign of him. She closed her eyes. He was causing her too much stress already. She walked back to the site and took her camera. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she jerked her head to the side and saw a white calla lily in front of her. She took a step back. Draco took her hand and placed the flower on her hand. Hermione was still staring at him.

She purposely dropped the flower on the ground and cleared her throat. "Where have you been? You're causing too much delay. Remember the part where you said you would stay? Well you sucked at that."

She may have told it with double meaning. She could see his eyes grew wide then eventually became soft. He took a step closer, ignoring the flower on the ground. "I'm sorry. I promise to stay this time." He whispered.

Hermione felt like there was a lump on her throat. She looked away "Get the reflector." And off again she went to the old couple standing near the lake.

Draco's lip twitched a little. He really meant what he said. He would stay with her and this time he would never leave, not just in this shoot, but forever.

Hermione waved a hand at him indicating to hurry up and he obediently ran to where she was. He knelt in front of her and held out the reflector.

The old couple embraced each other and smiled at the camera. Hermione clicked her camera. She looked at the small screen and saw how much happy the couples were. It made her realized that someone could love you forever. She felt tears prickling her eyes. This could've been them if they got married. She took a deep breath. "Draco, move back. The light isn't good." Her voice was shaky.

Draco stood and stayed behind her.

"More, Draco. Move way back." She said not glancing back at him.

He took a few steps back again.

"_Move Draco_. Bloody hell, can't you understand? Move. Over there." She snarled, still not looking at him.

Draco took more steps behind and he was already too far from the couple. He knitted his brows. "Does this still have an effect?"

She turned her head to face him. He wouldn't see her eyes brimming with tears. She felt her voice break. "Yes, it still has." She swallowed. "It still has." She whispered.

She wasn't pertaining to the light. She meant him. This entire thing still has an effect on her. It still brings pain to her heart. She can't do this with him just kneeling or standing beside her. She needed him to be away from her, and she meant it literally. This whole shoot reminds her of what would've been if they got married. She looked down and faced the couples again, wiping the tears away with her palm.

"I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and sighed. "You guys just really touched my heart. It's such a lovely sight to see you both married for years and still love each other that much."

The couple smiled wider. "One day you'll find your soul mate." The woman said.

Hermione smiled softly. "I hope so. Okay. We have a few more frames to do."

* * *

When they were done with the shoot, Hermione took her things and darted to the car. Draco was trying to help her with all the bags but she pried her arm away. "I can do it." Her voice flat.

"No, let me help you." He insisted.

"I said I would do it."

Rain suddenly poured down. "Hermione, go to that gazebo."

She still went ahead to where the car was. She wanted to get out of here.

"Hermione, your camera would get wet."

Hermione stopped and realized that she's been using the camera bag to cover her head. _Shit._ The pictures were still in there.

She turned to her right and ran to the gazebo. She placed her bags on the bench and wiped her arm and face with her hand. She was really in a bad mood and now they would be staying in the gazebo for a while until the rain stops which just made her mood worst.

Draco noticed that she was in a foul mood as he quietly placed the rest of the things on the small table. He handed her his handkerchief. "Here."

She pushed his hand away. "No thanks." She turned away from him, scowling. This really was the worst day ever. First, Draco going with her to work. Second, the unexpected photo shoot. Third, Draco being on this photo shoot, who by the way, caused her the allergy she had with weddings. Lastly, being stuck here in the gazebo with Draco.

Draco placed his handkerchief back on his pocket. He hesitated for a moment, but then decided it was best to ask her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione stiffened. She turned to face him. She bit her tongue, trying to stop herself from saying anything. She wanted to punch him right now. Her head was screaming 'Yes, you bastard. You did the worst thing a person would do.'

She pursed her lips. "Nothing." She sighed and took a seat on the bench. "I just remembered what my friends told me."

It was Draco's turn to stiffen. His eyes wide and he felt his pulse quicken. He sat beside her, worried at what her Gryffindor friends have told her. "Really? A-about what?" he stuttered.

She glanced at him. "I was supposed to get married. But the groom left me in the aisle."

He swallowed and found it hard to look at her in the eye. He nervously played with his fingers. "R-really? Did they tell you who the guy was?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"No name?"

She waved a hand. "They didn't bother telling me. They said I might kill him if I knew his name."

He could feel his heart pounding rapidly. This is the time when he would finally hear it from her. He would finally see what she felt about it. "No pictures?"

"None. They burned it all so I won't remember anything about him." She said nonchalantly.

She sighed and glanced at him. "What kind of person would do such a thing? And to think he knew I'm already alone because my parents died. For years I've prayed that I would find someone that I could be with for the rest of my life." She blinked a few tears away. Draco could only gaze at her, wide eyed.

"They said I was very happy that time. It was a lovely day. The sun was bright with clear blue sky. They said I was a very beautiful and glowing bride to a perfect groom to a perfect wedding. Everything was just so magical."

She looked down at her feet. "But I was wrong. When the groom left, I hid behind the altar. That's where I cried my eyes out." Tears were now pooling her eyes and she had to stop it from falling. She quickly wiped it with her palm.

He felt a pang on his chest. This was the part he really didn't know. This was the part he wished he knew but was too coward to face it.

Hermione continued. "They said I've waited. They told me it's time to leave. Ron even tried to pull me home but I said 'No.' they said I said 'No. I'll wait for him. He'll come back. He might've forgotten something.' I also said 'He would never do this to me.'" Tears were flowing freely down to her cheeks. She doesn't care if Draco could see it. She inhaled sharply. "But I was wrong again. He never came back."

She let out some air and tucked her hair behind her ears. She glanced back at him. "It was night time and rain started to fall, very cliché. I ran far away from the church and crossed the road, not minding all the cars passing by." She cleared her throat and looked away from him.

Draco clenched his jaw and looked away too. He was ashamed of himself. He caused her too much problems and heart aches. He was the reason she got an accident. He was the reason why she can't remember anything. He was startled from his reverie when she heard her speak.

"Good thing I had an accident. It's funny how much it still hurts, you know, I have amnesia and don't remember it in my own view, and yet it still has this impact in me." She wiped another tear in her eye and glanced at him again. "Why?"

He turned to face her.

Hermione gaze at his eyes. "I mean – Why did he do that to me? You told me I was beautiful, smart and funny. Why would he still leave me?" She really wanted to know. The question of 'Why' has been haunting her for a long time.

Draco swallowed, he don't know what to say. He himself doesn't know why he left either. He didn't think they would have this conversation now. He didn't know she would open this up to him. He stuttered. "Maybe he was scared."

"That's fucked up. That's his only reason?" she snarled.

Draco ran his hand through his hair and shifted from his seat to face her. "Maybe he felt that he rushed things."

Hermione snorted. "Then he's stupid. Why did he propose to me when he wasn't ready?"

He sighed. "I'm sure he had a lot of reasons. Even I would be scared."

"Scared of what?" she snapped.

He looked down at his fingers then glanced back up to her. "Of you."

"Of me?" she scoffed. "So what? It's _my _fault now?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I – He might be scared for you. That you might get hurt more if he continued the wedding."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "That's bullshit. Why? Does he think I'm not hurting right now?"

He felt a punch on his gut. She was right. "Maybe he had a lot of questions before. What if it would always be the two of you? If it would always be the two of you, he might lose himself. If he said yes before, could he really stand up for it?"

Hermione was pursing her lips. "What? Was his question answered when he left?"

Draco looked directly in her eyes. All those time he already knew the answer to his question. He was just blind and stupid to see it. "He realized that he can't do it without you. He can't go on with his life without you. Hermione, I'm sure wherever this guys is, he regretted the day he left you – that he hurt you. But if this guy is in front of you right now, I'm sure he would only ask one thing from you, and that would be for you to forgive him." He sighed, not breaking his gaze. "I'm sorry Hermione, I was a coward."

Hermione's lips were trembling. She looked away and let her tears flow freely from her eyes. Hearing all of these was like putting a bandage to a wound. She had waited for this day, and now it was here. She finally heard his part. The last thing he said was still ringing in her head. _I'm sorry Hermione, I was a coward._

Draco looked down. He finally said what he was longing to say a year ago. He knew well what was deep in his heart but was just too stubborn to admit it. He felt that some weight was lifted from his shoulder now that he said all these things to her. He glanced at her and saw her shaking, her back facing his. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She stiffened but seems to relax after a while. He felt the warmth of her body against his. He didn't mutter any words but just massage her arm with his hand.

She missed this, his arm around hers. She was longing for this before and if she was still that same broken Hermione, she would've loved this. But now, she's moved on. She remembered that this wasn't supposed to happen, she should stop this now. She struggled from her seat and pushed herself away from him.

No. She wouldn't be fooled again, not now not ever.

A/N: Lighter note in the next few chapters. Hope you liked it. Thanks for those who reviewed but please review again. Thanks ya'll.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the very late upload, AGAIN. My laptop was sick so I had to bring it to the doctor. But now it's functioning well again. Then another problem came, I don't have internet connection. So it took some time for me to upload this chapter. I can't save this as pdf, dunno why. Anyway, I read some of my chapters and noticed some wrong grammars and typo errors. I usually don't re-read them as I type because I just write non-stop. I just go with the flow and I want to upload it asap. Don't want to keep you guys waiting. Haha. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and PLEASE review again. I was inspired by some songs and I'll mention the title later and they are in italic bold. REVIEW! Thanks.

**Chapter 9**

Hermione was staring at her ceiling, deep in thought. For almost over a year she always asked herself 'Why?' And now, she finally had an answer.

She turned to face her side, pulling the covers closer to her.

_Was his answer enough?_

He said that he realized he couldn't live without her. He said he was just a coward. Once those words were out of his mouth, she felt like a needle was pulled out of her heart. But does that mean she has forgiven him? Just like that, and everything he did was forgotten?

_Sorry doesn't change the past nor does it heal a broken heart. It doesn't fix anything. What's good in sorry?_

Maybe Harry was right. Pretending to have amnesia was a bad idea. But then again, if she didn't pretend, he wouldn't say anything to her. She would never get the answer she wanted to hear.

Now she's all tangled up. She's torn between forgiving him or not. Forgetting and letting go. Maybe it's time to finally move on. Maybe she just needed to hear his side of the story so she would finally have peace in her heart. Yes, maybe it is just for closure.

She tried to close her eyes to sleep but the events that had happened in the park kept repeating in her mind.

* * *

oOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

* * *

The next day Hermione was feeling restless. She wasn't able to sleep fully because a man with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes were haunting her dreams. She dragged herself away from her bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for another ordinary day.

She went down to the kitchen and saw Ginny eating some pancakes at the breakfast bar. She looked around checking if someone else in the room.

Ginny sipped on her cup of coffee. "I'm the only one here."

"What?" Hermione scoffed. "You think I'm expecting someone else?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes and took one last bite of her pancake. Once she was finished, she cleaned her plate and cup in the sink. Hermione helped herself with her own coffee and some bagel. She sat on the breakfast bar Ginny vacated and started to eat.

Ginny was drying her hand with the kitchen towel when she turned to face Hermione. "I'm off. So much work to do." She gave Hermione a 'you-know-why-I-have-so-a-lot-of-work' look.

Hermione grinned and waved her hand to send her off. She continued to eat her bagel and can't help the feeling of disappointment that Draco isn't around. She should be happy that he's finally gone and won't be bugging her every minute of every day. She also did have the chance to tell him what she really felt and what had happened after he left (all were true except the part of the accident). She should be at ease now.

After her last sip of coffee, she started to clean the kitchen. It would help her distract herself of thoughts about her conversation with Draco in the park and since Ginny would do most of her work, she could take her time to do other things and just go to the studio for some shoots from walk-in clients.

She was on her way to work and still can't take her mind off of Draco. She turned the radio on and heard a beautiful song starting to surround her. There was a soft strumming of the guitar and then a female voice began to sing. Her lips curved a little because it fitted perfectly with her feelings right now.

''_**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.'**_

Yes, now it has finally ended, right? They finally had the closure they needed. Now that they've heard each side, it's finally over.

'_**And we know it's never simple never easy.'**_

But why does she have a feeling like she doesn't want it to be over? She feels like she can't let him go. Has she always felt that way and was just too stubborn to admit it? Was it the reason why no guy could ever be good enough for her? She had a perfect guy once, scratch that, he wasn't perfect. He was a coward. How can she be sure that this time he won't do the same thing again? She gave out a loud sigh.

_Why do I have to think about these things? This is just a waste of time. He's finally gone, Hermione. Now is the time to move on. You should be celebrating right now. _She thought to herself.

The music still filled her car.

'_**People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out. Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout.'**_

Yes, it's time to finally close the book with Draco. Maybe this happened because they weren't meant to be together. She felt a pang on her chest with that thought. But it was the truth; fate proved them that they were just two different people that can never be together for the rest of their lives.

And yet… she stepped on the break in time with the stop light. **'**_**I can't breathe without you but I have to.'**_

Draco brought the spark in her world. Being with him made her feel alive and when he left, she felt like she was lost in darkness. She felt lonely and cold. She tried her very best to forget, doing a lot of work to keep herself busy… but at night, when she was about to sleep, memories of Draco still haunted her dreams.

The feeling she had when she saw him again in Flourish and Blotts after almost sixteen months was indescribable. It was a mixture of surprised, fear, anger, hurt, anxiousness, sadness and love.

She stepped on the gas again when the light turned green. She has to stop thinking now. She's like Eve being tempted by the serpent to eat the apple. Draco the serpent and the apple is…love?

She's too hurt to know if it's love she's feeling. Maybe she's just in love with the idea of being with Draco but not really love, like she loves Draco or something. Her feelings towards him were still too complicated for her to understand.

'_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"**_

"I'm so sorry Draco." She whispered. "I think I'm not ready to love you again."

She felt a tear flow down her cheek. She wiped it immediately with her hand because she just reached the building were her studio is located. She took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror. "No more, Hermione Granger. You've cried enough." She whispered.

* * *

oOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

* * *

She opened the door and saw Elena smiling at her like she always does. "Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Elena."

"Ginny left already for a birthday shoot."

Hermione nodded. She waited for a while incase Elena would say anything about Draco dropping by or leaving a message but nothing came.

She strutted her way to her office. She opened the door and saw it was full of tulips with different colors. Yellow, blue, red, pink, you name it. She craned her neck around and noticed it doesn't have her favorite color. She walked to the middle of her office, tracing her fingers in each tulip in her way. _They are real!_

She was beside her desk when she noticed an envelope on top of it. It has her name on it, written in an elegant script with golden ink. She tore it open and there was a card inside.

It read:

_I've once known a girl who has a very odd taste in color. Though, right now, I don't know if she still likes that color so I'll give her all colors that exist in this world. I hope she would pick one and I hope she would give me a chance to get to know her more._

She knew who owned that hand writing. She smiled and took one yellow tulip.

"So I guess yellow is your favorite color?" She heard a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Draco smirking. She blushed and placed the tulip back to where it was originally placed.

"So I guess you did all of this?" She replied, trying to keep a flat voice.

Draco nodded and looked down. "I knew you didn't like the Calla Lilies I gave you yesterday so you threw it away – and before, you used to like tulips. I was hoping you still like them." He glanced back at her.

Hermione silently gasped. She can't believe he remembered that her favorite flower is tulips. She looked around once more to see if her favorite color was there but failed to see one. Maybe he didn't remember that part.

"I took all the tulips I could find, of course some were colored magically." A slight blush formed his cheek. "I don't know what color you like, but here –"he took a step closer to her and took out a single white tulip from his back. It has a silver and green ribbon on its stem. "- I hope you like this one."

Hermione blushed. He does remember her favorite color.

She took the tulip from his grasp. "Thanks." She whispered and placed the tulip near her nose. She smiled. "White. My favorite color."

Draco grinned. "I thought so."

She gazed at the flower and glanced at him. "Why did you do this?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "I want to start all over again. I mean, I want to get to know you, I want you to get to know me, all those stuff."

Hermione looked at the white tulip in awe. "It would be nice to have a friend like you." She lied.

Draco clenched his jaw. He was hoping to be more than that, but he doesn't want to scare her by rushing things. He would accept friendship…for now.

"Yes, as friends." He said in a soft voice.

Hermione gave a small smile. Honestly, she may want to work things out with him but she wasn't sure. She might just be too happy to think that way. She should decide when she was in a normal state and probably alone in her office. She's between wanting more or none at all.

She cleared her throat. "No work today Malfoy?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Nope." He pointed at himself. "Boss."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm a boss too but still work my arse off."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, I heard Ginny would do your work for a month."

Hermione gaped at him. "Well – it's because she owes me."

Draco raised his brow. "May I ask why Ginny owes you one?"

She bit her lip and looked away from his gaze. She can't tell him it was because of the wedding/family photo shoot and the fact that he was there.

_Time to use that big brain of yours Miss Granger._ She thought.

Draco was still gazing at her, waiting for her reply.

Hermione carefully placed the white tulip on her desk. "It's none of your business, Malfoy. If you're not busy, then go to your friends and don't disturb a person who works for a living."

He smirked. "But I want my photo taken today."

She cocked her head to the side. "Really? What for?"

"For a special girl, my girlfriend." He said as a-matter-of-factly.

She stiffened. She didn't know he had a girlfriend. "Oh. I see. Let's go."

She passed by him and headed towards the studio. He followed.

_Why are you affected, Hermione? You should be happy that Draco won't be bugging you anymore because he's finally moved on. You should do the same courtesy as him._

She took her camera and magically turned the background black. She conjured a white modern chair in the middle. "Sit there." She ordered, without looking at him.

He did as he was told and sat down.

She took her camera and peeked through the eyepiece. She could see his beautiful face and those striking grey eyes. She adjusted the lens to zoom in further and to have a clearer view. He still has this great jaw line. His lips were still soft looking. She blushed. "So, who is this girlfriend?" Her eyes grew wide. She didn't mean to ask it out loud.

It seems like Draco was surprised as well at her bluntness. "Erm- actually, she's not yet my girlfriend."

She clicked the button and looked at the small monitor of the camera. "Oh? Why call her your girlfriend then?"

He shifted at his seat. "Because I want to think that she's already mine."

Hermione looked up to face him and frowned. "That's very stupid of you Draco. What if she doesn't want to be yours? You'll end up waiting for nothing and just hurt yourself when you could just find another one." _Or be with me again._ She mentally smacked her head from that absurd thought. _Shut up already, Hermione._

Draco gave a sad smile. "I know. But that's a risk I would gladly take. I would accept all the pain for her."

Hermione looked back at the camera again and took another shot. "You would do that for a girl?"

She can't explain why she was jealous and failed to hide the bitterness in her tone.

Draco nodded. "Yes, I would do anything for her. I did wrong things in my past relationship. I don't want to do the same mistakes again. I've learned. I've grown. I know that this girl is the one for me."

Hermione clicked her camera again and looked at the monitor. _Damn, he's photogenic._ She walked to where the light stand was and shakily adjusted it. It slipped through her finger and fell on the floor. Draco stood and helped her.

"Let me help you." He muttered. She stepped aside and went back to where she was standing a minute ago. She didn't want to argue with him right now, she's too confused already with her emotions right now. Why was she feeling hurt? Can't she just be happy for him?

"So, who is this girl?" She was really curious.

Draco finished fixing the light and turned to face her. "You don't know her. She's someone I knew before."

"What's her name?"

He smirked and began to open his mouth when he heard his phone ring. He took his phone from his pocket. He excused himself and walked to the corner of the studio.

Hermione pursed her lips and played with her camera. She was switching from foot to foot and can't help but steal glances at Draco. She took a photo of him while he was talking on his phone.

He began to smile, she clicked again. He chuckled, _click. _He was now facing her so she stopped and placed her camera down. She turned around and sat on the chair Draco vacated.

_Maybe he was talking to his new girl._ She frowned. She's starting to get annoyed with her thoughts.

She was pulled out from her reverie when she heard his footsteps come closer.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I have to go. I'll come back for the photos."

She shrugged. "Sure. I'll tell Elena to call you if it's ready."

Draco held his hand. "Thank you."

She gazed at his hand then up at his face. "For what?"

He smirked. "For the photos."

She blushed and took his hand, giving it a single shake. "No problem."

He gave her hand one last squeeze and finally let go. "Have a great day Hermione." He turned on his heel and left.

Hermione's eyes followed him as he slowly left her studio. He's been acting strange, and when she meant with strange, she meant like he's okay…like nothing happened yesterday. She couldn't help but feel a tad bit of disappointment which made her even more confused.

Maybe she assumed that now that he heard her side, he would open up to her and tell her that he was the groom. Maybe she also expected that he would do grand gestures to show her how truly sorry he was.

She took her camera and saw his face on the monitor. He was looking at her. Those grey eyes that used to gaze at her every day. Those eyes that used to love her and, sometimes, glare at her for her clumsiness. She pressed the button to turn her camera off. She'll just let Elena develop his pictures for her.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Her office was cleared now, all the tulips were magically transferred to Molly Weasley's garden. She only kept the white tulip, which she placed in a small vase.

There was a tap on her window. It was Errol, the Weasley's clumsy but adorable owl. She opened the window to let him in and he flew right to her desk. She gave him some seeds and noticed a note tied to its leg. She took it, it was from Molly.

_Hermione, darling, thank you for the flowers. They are absolutely lovely. Make sure to visit the Burrow soon._

_Love, Molly_

She took a small parchment and wrote a reply.

_You're very much welcome. Will visit soon._

_Love, Hermione_

She placed the note on Errol's leg and he started to fly away.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

She bid good bye to Elena. It was nearly six in the evening. She walked out the studio and saw Draco standing outside causing her to stop mid-way on her steps. "Why are you here?"

Draco grinned. "I took the photos. They are very good."

Hermione folded her arms. "You could give it to this special girl then." She bit her tongue. Can't she just shut up?

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I can't give it to her yet. I don't even know if I could give it to her."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

Draco's lips curved. "Are you busy tonight? Let's have dinner."

She blinked a few times due to his sudden change of subject. Well, he sure doesn't want to talk about his relationship with her. Why would he? And besides, it would be very awkward. She should put her nose out of his business.

Before she could say 'no' he led her to his car.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

It was silent all on their way to their destination. Hermione took quick glances at him and she could see from the corner of her eye that he was doing the same thing. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

She cleared her throat. "This is kidnapping, you know?"

He chuckled. "Kidnapping? What's that? Such a funny word."

She giggled. "Never mind."

Draco glanced at her then back at the road. He smiled "Want some music?'

She shrugged.

He pressed the button on his radio and a song started to surround them. She recognized the song and began to tap her fingers along the beat.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Draco turned the steering wheel to the right. "It's a surprise."

She formed a small 'o' on her lips and glanced back at the window. She could see some people walking and others were inside small bistros, drinking wine and having a comfortable conversation with their company.

Her mind started to wander way back when she and Draco were dating. It would always be like this, he would collect her from work and they would eat dinner at a fine dining restaurant. He would also have some surprises, big or small, on his sleeve. She smiled sadly at those memories.

_What if – no, Hermione, don't even go there. Enough with the 'What if we did get married?' and all those questions. It's just a waste of time. It would never happen. Stop thinking already._

She heard the woman sing. _**'Let the love love love begin…'**_

She was quiet the whole time, so was Draco. She kept staring at the window that she didn't notice that they stopped.

He opened the door for her and held out his hand. She took it and stepped out of the car.

Hermione looked around. It was dark and only a street light and some small Christmas lights illuminated the way. There was a small iron gate which was covered with vines.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her inside. They were walking through a small path with tall bushes surrounding them. They turned left and then after a few steps, right. It was as if they were in a labyrinth. By the time they turned left again, she spotted a small, but elegant restaurant.

They both entered and were greeted by a raven haired girl. She thanked Merlin she was wearing a skirt today so she wouldn't seem under-dressed.

The girl was blushing the whole time while talking to Draco. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Oh, who wouldn't forget the girls who fawn over Draco?_

They were led to an almost secluded area where they had the most excellent view of the garden outside. There were two chairs and a table covered with white cloth. A small candle light in the middle which was surrounded by tulips. She smiled.

Draco pulled out the chair for her. She thanked him and sat down. Once they were both settled, Hermione looked anywhere but him. From the large window, she could see the beautiful night sky which was blanketed with stars and the thing that outstands is the bright full moon.

Looking down, she saw the labyrinth they walked into and the garden on the other side. There was a huge fountain and a lot of flowers, different flowers surrounding it. She started to hear soft music around them.

Draco was gazing at her. Her beauty was still the same as ever. She really is a beautiful woman. He was glad she came with him tonight. He was glad his plans were working.

"I ordered for the both of us already, if that's okay with you. We could just order again if you won't like it." He muttered.

Hermione glanced at him. "Okay."

Their food came and they were both quiet the whole time. The food was really delicious. Most of them were her favorite dishes. He remembers what she likes, and when the waiter suggested a certain dish, Draco refused because he knew she was allergic to it. She was smiling inside, in awe that he still knew her that well and yet she avoided any eye contact with him. She could feel his gaze at her the whole time.

Dessert came and when she took her last bite of chocolate cake she placed her fork down and took a sip of her champagne. Draco too, was finished with his cake and sipped from his glass, still gazing at the woman in front of him.

She was feeling very uncomfortable with his gaze. It's as if he is trying to read his mind and would know she was just faking her amnesia. They heard the band started to play inside. She could see a young man standing in front of the small stage and started to sing. They could hear the song from their area.

Draco stood and held out his hand. "Dance with me."

She hesitated at first but finally gave in. She stood and felt his hand on her back, leading her a few steps away from their table.

He pulled her closer. She could smell him. It was still the same smell he had. That musk, sexy Draco smell he always had. She gently placed her hand on his arm and felt his muscles. She glanced up at him and saw he was looking at her.

"You look lovely, Hermione." His voice was soft.

She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She bit her lip and looked away. "This girl of yours might be looking for you already. We should go."

He held her closer. "Let's not talk about her. And besides, she isn't looking for me. It might be the other way around."

She perked her head up to look at him and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Draco smiled. "Let's just enjoy this night."

She hates it when he changes the topic but chose to ignore it…for now. They continued to dance until there was a change in music. She thought they would stop dancing but he held her closer.

She was stiff for a moment, not knowing whether she should pull away or wrap her arms around him. She began to listen to the lyrics. She haven't heard this song, nor does she know who sang it, but the message it brought really touched her

'_**I may have**__**may have run out of songs to sing**__**  
**__**I may have run out of words to say**__**  
**__**but all that I want you to know is what I feel for you:'**_

And to her surprise, Draco was singing along but in a very soft voice, barely audible.

_****__**'I love you'**_ She heard him whisper.

She looked back up at him and he was still gazing at her.

'_**As endless as forever… Our love will stay together… You're all I need to be here with forevermore.'**_

He was still singing along, gazing right into her eyes.

He pulled her closer and swayed to the song. The song fits perfectly to what he felt for her. He specifically requested it tonight, hoping that she would notice the lyrics. That's what he wanted to tell her, but he can't do it right now. He has to wait. He has to look for the Hermione that was lost because of him. He has to bring her back.

She was really a dream that came true. He hoped that she would be his again someday. He would do anything for her, no matter what, no matter where or when.

She started to relax and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat. She could feel the softness of his shirt. She remembered she always loved laying her head on his chest. It always reminded her that she changed the heart of this man, that she showed him that he was capable of love She felt tears prickling her eyes. _No, I can't cry now._

'_**I just can't compare you with anything in this world…'**_

She really can't. Though she hates to admit it, he was a perfect guy, coward or not. There is no other Draco Malfoy that exists in this world. No one could compare to him, no one could replace him in her stubborn heart.

She has to go. She can't take it any longer. She's tired of crying in front of him, tired of crying because of him. She pulled away, which surprised him, and turned away, her back facing him. "I have to go. Thanks for dinner." She apparated and was gone in a second, leaving Draco standing there staring at the cold empty space she once stood.

He closed his eyes and sighed. _Patience, Draco. Patience. In time she'll open her heart to you. She's not the same Hermione you used to know._

He opened his eyes once again and walked to the large window looking at the garden below.

He has a plan, a plan to get Hermione back. After their conversation in the park, he was lost. He did say what he felt during their wedding day but he didn't know what he would do next after opening that up to her. He saw how broken she was after he left.

He was driving all the way until he stopped, surprised that he was in the Manor of his parents.

* * *

**_Flashback (in the Manor after his conversation with Hermione)_**

"I'm a very bad person. I've put Hermione through a lot of things. I don't deserve her." He muttered and drank on his glass of fire whisky.

Lucius was silent the whole time while Draco told him what happened. He, too, was drinking a glass of fire whisky. "Son, if you're a bad person, then what more am I?"

Draco snorted. "Then it makes the both of us."

Lucius poured another round of whisky to their glass. "You're not a bad person, Draco. Things just happen in life. There will always come a time when you make a mistake and a time for you to make things right. Don't blame yourself with what had happened to her. Miss Granger's accident wasn't your fault. It was the lunatic driver's fault."

Draco clenched his jaw. "If I didn't leave her, she wouldn't be in an accident."

Lucius sighed. "But your marriage wouldn't last. You would just hurt her even more. I knew how you felt. You felt like you were losing yourself. You were used to being the Draco Malfoy and the thought of sharing your life with someone for the rest of your life puts a great pressure on you. Miss Granger is too good for you and you were afraid that you wouldn't be good enough for her. You were afraid you wouldn't make her happy."

Draco glanced at his father. "How did you know that's how I felt?"

Lucius pursed his lips. "Because the same thing happened to me and your mother."

He frowned. "You left mother in the aisle too?"

Lucius chuckled. "Of course not. I was the bad guy. Let's just say I left your mother the night we got married for two months. I wandered around and tried to find myself. Being in an arranged marriage does put you to a lot of pressure. I didn't know if I really loved your mother nor am I even capable of love. When I left, that's when I realized that I needed her more than I needed anyone. I finally realized how much she loves me and I felt the same for her, that's why I came back."

Draco frowned and drank on his glass. "I didn't know that."

The old man smirked. "Why should we tell you? It's in the past. We should never dwell on the past because what matters is now."

Draco looked at the glass he was holding. "What could I do for Hermione?"

His father shrugged. "I know nothing about Miss Granger, except her brightness and excellence in spells, you should know what to do. You're a Malfoy."

Narcissa came inside the parlor they were staying. She was listening to their conversation the whole time. "Draco, dear, a woman just needs time. Like you said, she's been through a lot. She may still be hurt right now and the idea of loving someone might scare her. She can't remember the guy who broke her heart so she may be finding a hard time to trust anyone. You just need to take one step at a time. Let her know the real you, know her as well." She smiled. "Don't force her to fall in love with you. Let her be the one to do that."

He frowned. "I'm confused."

"Love is really confusing. Just offer her your friendship, gain her trust. She needs to know she could trust you and you should trust yourself that you would never hurt her again." Narcissa sat beside Lucius and held his hand. "Love - takes time."

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

'_**As endless as forever…Our love will stay together…You're all I need to be her with forevermore."**_

Draco sighed. His folks were right, and yet, he still can't understand. He asked his friends and even Pansy, still they said the same thing. Their relationship began so fast during that speed dating event. They loved each other from that day, why can't it be the same again?

Blaise even called him when Hermione was taking pictures of him. He suggested some weird ways to Draco and that a small problem occurred in his company.

Draco told her the pictures were for his girlfriend. He didn't know why he said that. He just wanted to spend time with her and honestly, he wanted to push his luck and see if she would be jealous. But, she didn't care.

She was the girlfriend he was talking about. He's the one looking for her. He's looking for that Hermione, but if he can't find the old Hermione, he would embrace the new one and love her as much as he did before…even more if that's possible.

_I'll do anything to get her back, whether she cares or not. I'll do anything to prove her how much I love her even if it takes me forever._

A/N: Okay? This is the longest I've ever written. It's two in the morning. Anyway, please oh please review. It keeps me inspired to write some more. Haha. First song is 'Breathe – Taylor Swift'. Next 'Everybody – Ingrid Michaelson' then the last is a 'Forevermore (new version)' – Side A Band. Review guys! Thanks. Have a rough draft of Chapter ten and eleven. By the way, this isn't the same as the movie. I had to add some things because if I do the same as the movie I would've finished this fic already and it would be too fast. I want Dramaione to develop their relationship in a quite realistic way. :D Sorry if there are grammatical errors, cause I'm too tired and too excited to post this. I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Again, review. :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Late upload again guys. I was busy because of exams. Thank you for the reviews and views! Wow. But please, review again. Haha. Please be reminded that this story is from one day to another. Not consecutive days. Imagine different scenes in a movie. Okay. Review again. Thanks. Love ya guys! You rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 10**

Hermione had another restless morning. It was Sunday and they don't have any scheduled photo shoots. Ginny was seated in the living room while reading a book, a cup of tea on the side table.

"Good morning, Ginny." Hermione sighed, rubbing her face with her palm.

Ginny peeked through her book and grinned. "Good morning to you, Hermione. You went home last night. Where were you?"

Hermione flushed. "I had dinner with someone."

Ginny smirked. "And does this certain someone have a name? Like, say…Draco Malfoy?"

She flushed some more. "Yes, but it was just a business dinner. You know, for taking his photos."

Ginny giggled. "No one treats someone to dinner just for taking a few shots of them."

Hermione played with her fingers, switching from foot to foot. "Well, apparently Draco does." Why was she embarrassed? And of all people, to Ginny? She should stop her friend for asking any more questions.

_Keep her nose out of your business Hermione._

Ginny cocked her head to the side. "Did something happen last night?"

She gaped at her friend's absurd question. "No! I would never do that. I don't sleep with someone after the first date – which isn't a date – it's just a dinner." She added when Ginny's mouth opened once she said the word date.

The weaslette raised her perfectly shaped brow. "I wasn't talking about sleeping with anyone, Miss Defensive." She grinned. "But, as I remember, you did that before. And I believe it was with the same guy you had a 'date' with last night."

Hermione was now the same color as her friend's hair. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, stop it right now! Again, it wasn't a date. Nothing happened. We just ate and well danced a little –" she tried to control her thoughts of those sweet minutes in his arms. "- It was in the past anyway. And put your nose out of my business." She sounds exasperated.

Ginny playfully rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Miss Granger. Just stop blushing like that and maybe I'll believe you."

Hermione scooted to the kitchen and made herself her own tea. She can't stop blushing. Damn Ginny and her mouth. She placed some slice of bread in the toaster when she heard someone knock on their door.

"I'll get it." Ginny yelled.

She was now putting the tea bag on her cup when she heard voices in the living room.

"Hermione! You have a visitor."

She darted towards the living room and was stopped on her tracks when she saw Draco standing in the middle of the room. He was carrying a big red sack on his shoulder. "Happy Christmas, Hermione." He smirked.

She frowned. "It's not Christmas yet."

Ginny was watching them both looking like someone watching a reality show, waiting for something to happen.

"I know." Draco smiled sheepishly. "But, since you've forgotten the past, I want to make it up for you. You know – for all the time that was lost."

Hermione was still silent, not moving at all. She thought he would finally stop bugging her, again, she was wrong. But then, why can't she send him away?

Ginny rolled her eyes and broke the awkward silence. "Are those presents?"

Draco nodded, never breaking his eye contact with Hermione. "Presents for Hermione."

Ginny clapped her hands in delight and sat on the sofa she vacated. "Well? Hermione? Your presents?"

Hermione glanced at her friend who gave her a look to go near Malfoy. She sighed and sat in front of him, which was beside Ginny. Draco kneeled on the floor and opened the sack. He took one gift out first. "For your first Christmas."

Ginny counted along as he pulled out more presents from the sack. The room started to fill with different presents in all sizes and each has a unique wrapper. Hermione was still sitting quietly beside Ginny, never breaking her gaze at Draco. She doesn't know what to say. All she ever felt were the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Twenty - twenty one - twenty two –" Ginny stopped, noticing that the sack was empty. "It still lacks one more. Where is gift number twenty three?"

Draco grinned and pointed at himself. "I was hoping I could be gift twenty three."

Hermione and Ginny giggled. Ginny nudged Hermione at her arm. "What a sweet guy, right?"

Hermione just playfully rolled her eyes and peered at Draco. "Thanks for all the gifts." A blush started to form her cheeks. "I especially liked the last one."

He smiled and showing a hint of pink in his pale cheeks.

_Oh my, an embarrassed Draco Malfoy._ She thought.

"I liked the last one too." He whispered.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were looking at the photos they have taken in the computer when they heard the small bell of their door ring.

The both checked who it was.

"Ladies, your lunch." Draco announced. He was carrying two bags of Chinese food.

Ginny clapped her hands in delight. "I could get used to this!"

Hermione glared slightly at her friend and glanced at Draco. She smiled at him and helped him unload the food on the table. "Thanks Draco."

Draco smirked. "Don't mention it." He suddenly frowned. "Did you grow taller?"

Hermione knotted her brows. "No, why?"

He placed his hand above her head. "Because before you were just up to my shoulders, then now you're up here in my mind." He pointed to his head.

Hermione giggled and blushed. She missed this playful Draco and all the cheesy lines he does.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

The next day, Hermione was taking photos of a group of teenage girls. She heard the small bell ring again and smiled because she knew who it was.

"Good morning." Draco greeted them. "Ladies, your coffee." He gave Elena's and Ginny's coffee. "And for my Hermione, coffee _and_ breakfast." He muttered and silently said the word 'my' so she wouldn't hear it. He placed a paper bag on the small table in the studio.

The young girls were giggling and batting their lashes at this handsome man in front of them. Hermione mentally shook her head at the behavior of these girls.

Draco handed her her coffee. He frowned again. "Did you grow shorter?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Why?"

Draco pointed his head. "Because yesterday you're in my mind but now – " he placed his hand on his chest. " – now you're in my heart."

Some of the girls were squealing, others were giggling. "Aww, he's so sweet." She heard one girl say.

"She's such a lucky girl." Another one said.

"I wish I would meet someone like him someday." Another girl said in a sigh.

Hermione bit her lip and took the coffee from his grasp. She doesn't know what to say.

_Damn! Why am I always speechless around him?_

"Oh, I almost forgot." He took a tulip from his back. "For you."

She smiled and took the tulip, receiving more giggles from the people around them.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Ginny was directing some models in their studio while Hermione was looking at the frames they've taken. She heard the bell ring again.

She turned her head and saw Draco smiling at her.

He waved his hand "Hi".

She waved her hand. "Hi."

She bit her lip and turned her head away his direction. She needed to focus on her work.

When they were finished, the models were fawning over Draco. Hermione can't help but feel a little jealous. _Those are models, Hermione! How could you beat them? They're all hot and beautiful, all Draco's type._

She can't compete with them. Just by what they were wearing, all legs, all heels and showing their perfect body in small portions of clothing. She looked at herself. She's just wearing her plain white sleeveless shirt, a peach knitted cardigan and black skinny jeans. She wasn't wearing heels, just her boots. Nothing too revealing or too sexy for Draco and her hair was a mess. It was just in a messy pony tail.

She glanced at him and noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to them. He stood and darted to her direction.

She stood still, not knowing what he was about to do. He placed his arm around her shoulders and to her surprise he pulled her closer and kissed her ear. "Let's go and have lunch?"

Too shocked to speak, she nodded, ignoring all the glared and whispers of the models.

Ginny noticed what was going on and glared at all of the models. "Get over it bitches. He's taken. And if you don't want yourselves to look awful in the photos, stop glaring at our photographer."

Hermione gave a look at her but she just shrugged back, looking as innocent as ever. Draco had a straight face but she could see a hint of smile on his lips. She was curious what he was thinking about.

Once they were out of the studio, Hermione tried to free herself from his arm. "We're away from those girls now. We could stop pretending."

He frowned. "I wasn't pretending."

Hermione pushed his arm away, freeing herself from his strong arms. She placed her hand on her hips. "You were just using me to stop those beautiful models from bugging you and besides, you're not taken – especially not by me." She looked down, suddenly feeling that cold harsh truth but then she glanced back up at him. "But, it's not like I want to or I want to be in some kind of relationship – _friend relationship – _stop looking at me like that!" She yelled when Draco was grinning from ear to ear.

_Merlin! I should learn to stop blabbering like that. You and your big mouth Hermione. Great._

Draco held his hand up in defense. "Sorry okay?" Then he suddenly looked hurt. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "But seriously, that hurt, you know. You think so little of me. First, I didn't use you. Second, it's true I don't like them. I'm annoyed and they're not the type of girls that I like. Third, they aren't as beautiful as you… I'm telling the truth." He said when she raised her brow.

_Fourth, I only want to be with you. _He thought, but he can't say it yet. It might scare her. "And lastly, I may not be taken but my heart already is." _You already have my heart, Hermione._

Hermione waited for him to tell her that she was the one who possesses his heart but he didn't say anything else. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and took her hands. "Where do you want to eat?"

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Hermione checked her clock on the bedside table. It was quarter to eleven in the evening. It's been a month since Draco's sweet gestures towards her. She appreciates all the things he's done for her and now, deep inside, she was scared.

She was starting to feel the same thing she had before. She was falling in love with Draco and that thought scares her the most. The memory of their wedding started to haunt her. What if he would do the same thing again? She would be more broken than before. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them again.

She remembered he said he has this special girl. What if he was just being friendly to her because he pitied her? What if he's just doing this because he felt he owes her? That he is obligated to do this because he thought he caused her this accident? She felt like an air was taken out of her lungs. These might be the reasons why he was being attentive and caring. She felt tears forming her eyes.

What if he finally realized that she was okay, that he had made up from his mistakes and then he would move on with that girl? She closed her eyes shut, feeling her tears flow down her cheeks.

She should ask Draco one day why was he doing this to her and who is this girl before she does something stupid like totally fall inlove with him.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Ginny was with Harry at the Burrow and Hermione was in her flat with Luna. Luna needed her opinion on her new article for the Quibbler. She hasn't been to the studio for almost a week and at the same time she haven't seen or heard from Draco. He didn't call or even send him a note. Not like she was waiting or something, mind you. She had to be on a site for a week because of a long photo shoot with a clothing company.

It was convenient for her not to see Draco because it gave her time to think. She misses him though.

_Maybe he went to this special girl. Yeah, maybe he did. Well, good for him. _She thought bitterly.

She tried to push those negative thoughts away and took one last bite of her pizza.

They were seated on the floor with an empty pizza box on the side. Luna was busy writing while Hermione was reading a book. They heard someone knock on the door. Hermione stood up and brushed herself.

She turned the knob and opened the door revealing Draco standing outside with a book on his hand. He looked quite relieved to see her.

Hermione moved to the side and let him in. Luna looked up and gave him a small smile then continued writing on her article.

Draco stopped and turned to face her. "I went to the studio and it was closed. I was looking for you."

Hermione frowned. "Why are you looking for me?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Why do we look for a certain person?"

"Because you like that person?" Luna said in her dreamy voice but never taking her eyes away from her paper.

Draco shook his head. "No. Because they're lost."

Hermione folded her arms. "Why? Am I lost?"

Draco shook his head again. "No. But I can't lose you on my mind."

Luna glanced up and shook her head slightly and went back to her work.

Hermione's lips formed a curved smile. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi."

He smirked. "Hi."

"So why _are _you here?" she can't help but ask.

He showed her the book he was holding. "I want to lend you this book. It's my favorite."

She cocked her head to the side. "Okay." She took the book from his grasp and her eyes grew wide. It was her favorite book in the Bodleian Library.

Draco was studying her at what her reaction would be. The first time he tried, she walked away. And now – she held the book up to her chest like it was the most important thing in her life. "Okay. I'll read this. Please, seat. Tea?"

He smirked and took a seat on the sofa. "No thanks."

Hermione sat back down on the floor, Draco sat down beside her. "I'm sorry if I didn't call you. There was a problem in the company that I had to handle. It's all solved now."

She glanced at him. "You don't need to explain. I was out for a week." _And as if I would believe you. You just spent time with your girl._

He nodded. "I know you were out."

She shook her head. "Of course you do."

He smiled. "Yeah. So how was the shoot?"

Hermione looked up the ceiling, trying to recall of the events that happened last week. "It was good. Tiring, but good." She suddenly turned to face him. "Oh! And I saw my friend there."

This intrigued him. "Really? Who?"

Hermione smiled and played with the book she was holding. "Andrew."

Luna looked back up at her. "Oh, the guy who courted you when you took those classes in photography?"

Hermione glared at her. "He's a_ friend_, Luna. He's always been that way."

She glanced nervously at Draco whose lips were now formed in a straight line. "Well, I hope to meet this Andrew one time. I'm sorry butI have to go." He stood abruptly and headed towards the door. He didn't have time to close the door because he suddenly apparated.

"Thanks, Luna." Hermione said.

Luna frowned. "What did I do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, stood, and shut the door.

_Was he jealous? Why? He shouldn't be jealous. He has this girl already that he spent a week with._

A/N: What do you think? I already have chapter 11 on progress. I really have changed some of it from the movie. I'm kind of enjoying adding different parts in the story. So for people who knew the movie, I'm sorry but I want to change it a little. You know how fast this fic would be if I would really copy the movie. Sorry if there are grammatical errors or typo errors. Didn't re-read. Too sleepy. It's 3am. Have to wake up at 6:30am. Enjoy! BETA! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I left a review for those who asked about Ginny's behavior, so there. I'm happy though because I get to know what you guys think of my fic and what you want to happen and etc. Haha. Thank you for the great reviews from others too. I'm really smiling every time there's a new review for my fic. It makes me want to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *sighs*

Ooooooooo

**Chapter 11**

Draco slammed the door shut in his room. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and took the bottle of fire whisky. He opened it and drank straight from it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaced at the sudden burning sensation flowing down his throat.

_Andrew? Who the __**fuck **__is Andrew?_

He ran his hand through his hair and started to pace in his room. He drank more from his bottle.

_The way he said that bloke's name. The way she smiled as she recalled the events within that week._

He took another swig from the bottle and groaned.

If only no problem occurred in his company, he would've been there with her during those days and could keep an eye on that Andrew. He cursed under his breath. He drank another and another until the bottle is empty. He threw the now empty bottle across the room and heard it shatter into pieces.

This Andrew was there for her when he left her.

That thought hurts. He slumped on the floor, resting his back on the edge of the bed. He bent his knees close to his chest and rested his arms on top of it.

Andrew was the one who replaced him after he left Hermione.

_You deserve this Draco._ He thought to himself. He leaned his head at the edge of the bed; he suddenly felt his world spinning from the whole bottle he just drank.

_So what? You'll give up now?_

Draco covered his face with his hand and moved it up to run through his hair. He gave a loud sigh.

_No. I won't give up. I'll prove to her that I've changed and I'm the better guy. This Andrew isn't a threat._

Draco struggled to get up. He pushed himself from the floor and crawled to his bed. He buried his face in the pillow. _This chap would be sorry if he ever makes a move with my Hermione._

* * *

Oooooooooo

* * *

The following day, Draco was having tea in Zabini Manor with the gang. He had a terrible hangover which forced him to drink an awful taste of potion to get rid of it. He pushed the thoughts of Andrew-Hermione at the back of his mind. He already had asked his assistant, Philippe, to do some background research about this bloke. He would get the information later in his office.

"Congratulations Blaise, you're now a father." Draco raised his cup of tea.

Blaise snorted. "Thanks. Now, I'm officially restless every night. But not like those nights with Pansy, if you know what I mean." He raised his brow with a sly smile on his face.

Draco looked disgusted while Theo shook his head. "That's why I don't want to be a father…for now." They all chuckled for a while until they noticed that Marcus had been quiet for the whole time.

"What's wrong mate?" Blaise asked.

"Trouble in paradise?" Theo teased.

Marcus sighed and nodded. "Padma's been distant lately. I think she's cheating on me."

They all gaped at Marcus, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe she's just having this crimson tide all women complain about." Blaise said, waving his hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Theo gave Marcus a pat on the back. "Blaise is right. It's nothing to worry about. You know how women are."

Marcus groaned. "But deep in my gut I feel that there's something wrong. I don't know. I tried to give time to her but she would just push me away. I gave her a lot of gifts. A car, the latest bag, everything. Last night, she was finally the Padma I knew when I told her I have an important thing to give her. She was very excited and even bought a new dress for our date. I mean, I gave her a set of diamond earrings for cripes sake! But she just ignored it and became the distant Padma again. I mean, am I missing something?"

Theo thought for a moment. "Maybe she doesn't like diamond earrings. Try the emerald ones, chicks dig it."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to Theo. Give her some time, man. Maybe she doesn't like gifts."

Draco was still silent, deep in thought.

Marcus ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Then what does she want? We went to dinner, watched a movie, and made love. I don't know what's wrong. I still love her but lately, I don't feel that she loves me."

Draco moved his eyes to Marcus. "Try to propose to her."

Marcus opened his mouth then shut it back again. He shook his head. "No. I can't. I'm not ready for that step yet."

Draco shrugged. "Then you'll just lose her and that feeling sucks big time. You have no idea how much that hurts."

Marcus sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

Marcus nodded and took a sip from his cup.

Theo shook his head. "Love. I can't imagine being in love yet. Just seeing you all in different dilemmas makes me want to remain single…for now."

Blaise chuckled. "Someday you'll eat your words Theo. It's nice to have someone by your side who loves you and who would take good care of you. Watch. Pansy would come in –" He held his hand up and glanced at the door."- five…four…three…two…one…"

Draco chuckled when nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Theo chortled.

Blaise ignored them. "…one…two…three…" Then the door opened. "See? I haven't counted up to five yet and here's my lovely wife." Pansy came out and beamed at her husband holding a tray of blueberry muffins. A house elf was trailing behind her carrying a pitcher of pink lemonade.

"This woman loves me." Blaise said smugly.

"Hi baby." Pansy sat beside Blaise and kissed him on the lips. "What are you guys talking about?" Pansy asked placing muffins on each of their plates.

"Marcus thinks Padma's cheating on him." Theo said as a matter-of-fact.

Pansy's eyebrows shot up and glanced at Marcus. "How could you say that? Have you seen her with someone else?"

Marcus shook his head. "No. I just feel it."

She rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't assume things just because you feel it. If she knew about this, she'll feel betrayed. You should trust her, you know. After all those years you've been together, I don't think she'll cheat on you."

Marcus bit on his muffin. "Okay, fine. Let's change the subject, shall we? Draco, how are you and Miss Granger?"

Draco stopped midway from sipping from his cup when Marcus asked about Hermione. He glared at his friend for putting the spotlight at him. He placed his cup back down and placed on a blank face. "Everything is going well – until recently when she told me that she saw this Andrew guy in the photo shoot she's been to."

Blaise frowned. "Who's Andrew? Is he a muggle?"

Theo and Marcus leaned closer, waiting for his response. He really didn't want to talk about this right now but he had no choice since he knew his friends wouldn't let him leave without telling everything. Pansy was waiting for his response too.

He clenched his jaw. "Andrew, unfortunately, is the guy who courted her before when she went to this photography class. I don't know if he's a wizard or a muggle. Probably a muggle."

They all formed an O on their lips except Pansy.

Pansy placed her hand on his arm. "Draco, he was just someone who courted her, not an ex-boyfriend. So you don't have to worry."

Draco shrugged. "I know. I'm not worried." He lied. Pansy knew he was so she gave him a look.

"Okay, fine. I'm a _little _worried. I don't know if she had mutual feelings with him or something. He might mess things up between me and Hermione. I want to take away all those pains I've caused her. I want her to be happy with _me_. I want her to know that I'm the one for her."

Pansy placed her hand on his and gave it a small squeeze. "I know someday everything would be okay. About this Andrew, he wouldn't be a threat. He's just a friend."

Draco glanced at her and smirked. "I sure hope so. I really love her."

Pansy smiled. "I know you do. Muffin?"

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

It was almost three months since the day they met in Flourish and Blotts and it has been four days since the 'Andrew Revelation'. He just read the information about Andrew Richards

Apparently, Andrew is a wizard and belongs to the wealthiest families in the whole world, just like the Malfoy's. He grew up in Scotland but resided in France. He went to a different school of wizardry. He is currently a doctor for both magical and muggle world.

Draco remembered he met Andrew from one of the Galas his family held. They have the same age, but not the same height and not the same hair color. Andrew is a few inches shorter than Draco and his hair is dark brown.

Draco placed the folder of Andrew's profile inside his drawer and continued with his work. He was reading the progress report of his company when he heard his phone ring. He pressed the button.

"Sir, Mr. Potter is here."

He rolled his eyes. "Send him in."

In just a few seconds, Harry was inside his office. He sat in the chair across Draco making himself comfortable.

"I know why you're here." Draco said as he leaned on his chair. He rested his elbows on the armrest.

Harry pretended to take lint off his coat. "Then I won't be long." He looked at Malfoy straight in the eye."I'm just here to warn you. One more mistake and I swear you would receive the unforgivable. She's been through a lot already, Malfoy. She was fine without you…then here you are…back and ready to crush her heart all over again."

Draco frowned. He was tired of Potter's lectures. It's time to tell him everything. "Really? That's what you think? Do you really know what _she_ thinks? Even when we were dating before, she didn't open anything to you. Why? Because she knew you would judge her." He chuckled. "You know what, I don't need to explain to you, Potter, nor do I need your warning. I know this is my last shot and I know things are different now. I love her and I won't give up on her, not now, not ever. I know she's been through a lot because of me and maybe, that's why I'm back. I want to make it up to her. I want to make things right. No matter how hard it is to get her back – I'll do it." He leaned closer and rested his arms on his desk. "You could give me the avada kedavra or hex me all you like if I failed her once again, because none of those things would hurt me. The only thing that could_ hurt_ me, _crush _me,_ kill_ me is Hermione's rejection." He tried to catch his breath, waiting for any reaction from the boy who lived. He got nothing.

Harry stood up. "Okay. Now that's been settled. I better be going. It's good that we've finally agreed on something." He walked to the door and held on to the knob. He glanced back at Draco. "Last shot."

He turned the knob and opened the door leaving Draco alone once again in his office.

Draco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He finally let it all out to Potter. It was the truth, only Hermione could hurt him. He wasn't worried about Potter's threat. He was much more worried that the new Hermione wouldn't love him, much less like him.

He heard his cellphone ring. He looked at the screen and saw it was her. He smiled and pressed the button. They were getting along just fine but he could sense that she was a bit distant to him.

"Hey."

"Hi Draco. Could we talk? Let's meet at lunch time. Same place?"

"O-okay. See you there." Draco stuttered and pressed the 'end' button. Is this the rejection he was worried about? What could she possibly want to talk about? Has he done something wrong?

He began to think of all the wrong things he may have done recently. He can't think of anything.

_Maybe it was the lasagna I tried to cook for her._ He grimaced at that thought. That lasagna did taste like shit.

_Or the time I let her ride the horse and she fell off._ He couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He remembered the smug face of Hermione when she learned that they were going horseback riding. He offered her his help when she was trying to ride the horse but she shrugged him off and said she could do it. So she tried to ride but slipped and fell on the other side instead.

He sighed and leaned back on his chair. _Whatever it is, I'll have to meet her later._

A/N: Too late upload. Very busy. Please RR. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know I haven't been updating recently and it takes me forever to upload the next chapters. So sorry. I had this "writers block". Haha. This story is really different from the movie. I've added a lot of things. I hope I could stick with the plot. Anyway, enjoy! And oh yeah, **review**.

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

Hermione was absently playing with her fingers as she waited nervously for the clock to turn 12. She tried to shift her mind by reading the magazine. She flipped through some pages and peeked through the magazine to check the clock on top of her desk. 11:30 am.

She rolled her eyes and tried to actually read the magazine but her mind drifted to the thoughts that kept her awake last night.

She was really getting along with Draco, but still, she needs to know if this is all real. She also needs to know who was this special girl he mentioned before and also, if they would develop a new relationship, she has to tell him the truth. She cannot live a life that's full of lies. The problem is how would she tell him the truth?

She looked the clock. 11:35

_Seriously?_

Hermione didn't want to be too early for her lunch with Draco. She wanted him to be the one to wait for her. If she would be the one waiting for him, she would just forget what her purpose was.

She placed the magazine down and checked her phone once it rang. There was a message from Harry.

***Went to see Malfoy. I just had a little chat with him.***

Panic rose through Hermione. _Did Harry tell Draco the truth?_

Then her phone rang again. Still from Harry.

***Don't worry. I didn't tell him your secret. Now quit that look on your face.***

She shut her mouth and sighed in relief. Her phone rang again.

***Oh, and Hermione? I need to talk to you. I'll see you later after lunch.***

She frowned. What could Harry want to talk about? She shrugged it off. It might be another long lecture from the good Harry James Potter. He would judge her again and her actions.

Ginny knocked on her door. "It's almost lunch time, where are we going to eat? Or would we ask for delivery?"

Hermione bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Uh- I'm actually having lunch with Draco. I need to meet him 'cause I have to ask him something."

Ginny's brow shot up. "Really? What are you going to ask him?"

Hermione sighed and leaned back on her chair. "I want to ask who his special girl is."

Ginny leaned against the door and placed a hand on her hip. "I think the answer to that question is too obvious." She grinned at Hermione and turned to leave. "Okay. I think you just want a confirmation from Malfoy. I don't care if you leave me alone for lunch." She said jokingly. "Elena would treat me today anyway, isn't that right Elena?"

Elena's head jerked up. "What?"

Ginny gave her a look. "I want Chinese food for lunch."

Elena just nodded.

Hermione smiled. Ginny is such a great friend. She understood her so much. She's like a sister Hermione never had. She remembered the night when Draco left her.

* * *

OooOooO

_**Short flashback**_

"I swear Hermione, I'll kill him if I see him." Ginny was beet red. Her face matches her hair. "He fooled us all, pretending that he cares for you."

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

Hermione frowned. Ginny was furious when Draco left her. Why was she acting that way now? Does her best friend know something she doesn't know?

Ginny, Ron and Harry were always there for her. They would always have her back and sometimes help her decide through life. Though she is known as the 'Brightest Witch of their Age' there are some things that she really doesn't know… and that is about love, life and pain.

She checked her clock and saw it was ten minutes past 12. Just the time she was expecting.

She stood up and grabbed her purse. _I guess I have to talk to Gin too._

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

Just as she expected, he was waiting for her at a small bistro they usually eat lunch at. He stood up and was about to give her a small hug when she motioned him to remain seated.

Draco froze. This might be the rejection he feared. He took a seat and clasped his hands together.

"I ordered for you, if that's okay? We could just order again if you won't like it." Draco looked expectantly at Hermione. She nodded but was looking anywhere but him.

_What could be on her mind?_

Hermione let out a short breath and finally turned to face him. "I want to know-"She paused, shutting her eyes briefly and opening them once again. It's now or never. Draco was holding his breath too."I want to know who your girlfriend is."

Draco looked at her in shock. That was not what he expected. _And where the fuck did that come from?_ "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Remember the time when you let me take a photo of you? You said you'll give it to your girlfriend. I just want to know who she is and does she know where you are and who you've been spending your time with?"

Draco thought for a moment, his face softened and a smile formed on his lips. _Oh, so that's what this is all about. _He began to chuckle.

She raised her brow. That wasn't what she was expecting. "Am I amusing you Draco? Because this is a serious matter. "

He paused and cleared his throat. He tried to place on a straight face. "I'm sorry. This is truly a serious matter. A matter of life and death as you put it." He began to chuckle again, and to think he was a nervous wreck all morning.

She glared at him. "I'm _serious. _This isn't funny. I don't want to be suddenly attacked by a jealous girlfriend.

Draco covered his mouth with his palm to stop himself from laughing. He likes it when she's angry. She has this small red hint on her cheeks and this cute little pout that she does with her lips. He paused. He missed those lips. He can't wait to feel her soft sweet lips again.

Now he finally composed himself. He sighed and placed his hand gently on hers. "I don't have a girlfriend. I told you, she's a special girl in my life. I'm trying to help her find her way back."

"Back where?"

He gave a sad smile. "I told you this already. Back to me of course."

She pulled her hand away. "What's her name?"

He sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" She's annoyed with this already.

"Because it would ruin everything." She could hear desperation in his voice.

"Why? I can't go on like this knowing that you have this girl in your life. I need to know who. And I don't know if I'm a distraction or if I'm causing any problems. Just tell me who she is." She said almost in a demanding tone.

He ran his hand through his hair. He can't think of anything to change the topic about this girl, who by the way is right in front of him. Luckily, the waiter arrived with their meal. "Let's eat first. I'll tell you after, okay?" It would buy him enough time to think of something while they were eating.

She huffed but finally gave in. She was hungry after all.

After a quiet meal, she wiped her lips with a table napkin and drank her orange juice. "I'm done, now talk."

Draco took a sip from his goblet of wine and gently placed it back on the table. "Alright, I'll tell you who this girl is if and only if you'll tell me who this Andrew chap is."

Her mouth dropped. _That prick! I shouldn't have agreed to eat first. Sneaky bastard._

He smirked. _Oh this would be fun._

She closed her mouth shut and leaned back on her chair as she folded her arms. "Fine. But you first."

He copied her and folded his arms as well. "It would be unfair for me since the only answer you need from me is a name. I, on the other hand, have a lot of questions regarding this Andrew." He sneered at the mention of Andrew's name.

She narrowed her eyes. "I have a better idea. We would take turns asking each other some questions. I would also like to know about this _girl _of yours."

Draco can't help but stifle a laugh. It's ironic how Hermione wanted to ask questions about herself.

Hermione raised her brow. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. But yeah, I agree to your terms. One last thing." He leaned closer. "Name would be the last question."

She held her hand out. "Deal."

He shook her hand gently and gave it a little squeeze before releasing it. "Good. Me first. Did you love him?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Hey, could we please go to basic information first? Like, where we met and the likes?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, _Miss Know-it-all._ Where did you meet?" He asked mockingly. _I already know this shit._

She gave a short smile "That's better. Well, we met at a photography class here in Muggle London. Where did you and this girl meet?"

He thought for a moment, carefully choosing the right words to say so he wouldn't slip anything. "Same, at school. Next, Luna said this guy courted you. Did you have any mutual feelings for him? Have a fling? A _romantic relationship_"

She held her hands up. Is she being investigated? "Wait, one question at a time and basic ques-"

"There isn't any rule that we would only ask one question for each turn and just answer the damn question. We're past those basic questions already." Merlin was he annoyed. He already knew how they met, where they studied. His investigator already answered those.

She glared at him, but he does have a point, there wasn't any rules regarding the number of questions and the content of the questions. She also couldn't argue with him, she wouldn't know about this girl if he would be angry. "Yes, we did have a relationship, as _friends_. He's sweet, kind, gentleman, funny, smart – stop glaring." She said because he's been glaring every comment she says. "No mutual feelings, just friends. You can relax now."

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Why not what?"

"Why didn't you have a relationship with him when he seems great for you?"

She smiled sadly. "He is great but, I was broken."

"Broken?"

"Amnesia" she faked a laugh.

He stiffened. He suddenly remembered the information given to him. She went to photography class a few months after he left her. Cold shivers run through his spine. If Hermione didn't have amnesia she might've been with Andrew. She was too lost to let someone in her life that time. He blamed himself once again. He was really selfish.

Hermione pursed her lips. "I think it's fair if I'd be the one asking questions right now."

Draco was too distracted to hear what she said so he motioned her to go on.

"Where is she?"

He looked up at her. _Right in front of me. _"Uhh, she's around."

She thought for a second. "So she's in muggle London?"

He shrugged, not knowing what to say. This question game wasn't as easy as he thought. Oh how the tables have turned. "She's travels a lot." That was quite true since she do shoots outside the studio.

Hermione nodded. This girl might be as rich as Draco and do business trips around the world. How could she compete with that? "What is she like? Like, her looks and personality."

He looked down on his clasped hands. Now how could he describe Hermione without her noticing that it was her he's talking about? _Think Draco, think! _"She's…" He glanced back at her. He smiled slowly. "She's an angel in disguise. When I see her, I would like to stop time just to look at her for the rest of my life. She is truly beautiful inside and out. She has a pure heart and always thinks about the well being of others. She isn't selfish nor does she lie. She is the light in my dark life. She gave the warmth in my cold stone heart. She is the reason why I wake up each day and the reason why I have good dreams at night. I can't imagine my life without her."

She looked away. It's painful to hear how great this girl is to him. She couldn't possibly be that girl. If she was that girl, he wouldn't have left. Like he said, he can't imagine life without this girl.

He frowned. _What is she thinking now?_

She sighed. This is what she asked right? He just answered truthfully. She faced him again. "You said you'll help her find her way back to you. How would you do that?"

Draco leaned closer, resting his arms on the table. "You know, make things right. Show her the love she deserves."

She gave a sad smile. He really loves this girl, and it wasn't her. All Draco shows her are friendly gestures. He just pitied her for having amnesia.

She's heard enough. She can't take anymore answers from Draco on how he loves this girl. "What's her name?"

Draco's pulse quickened. He took another sip. He can't tell her yet. If he does, all of this would be wasted. He is trying to take things slowly until she fully trusts him again. If she knew he was the bastard who left her, she would hate the gut out of him. He would never have her back.

He briefly shut his eyes and opened them again. He glanced at her; she was waiting for his response. He started to stutter. "Her name is…"

"Hermione?" They heard a male voice call from the door.

She turned her head around to see who it was. Draco jerked his head to see who it was too. A tall man was waving at her with a big smile showing his perfect white teeth.

_Not as perfect as mine. _Draco thought bitterly.

The man has dark brown hair and blue eyes and a bit tan than Draco. He has the same built as Draco. His body could be seen through his casual shirt and pants. Draco instantly knew who he was. He clenched his fist and placed on his usual Malfoy façade.

Hermione stood up as the man gave her a big warm hug. "I knew it was you Hermione."

"Andrew, it's nice to see you here."

Andrew placed his hand on her arms and studied her for a moment. "How are you? You look lovely."

She gave him a warm smile. "I'm good. Thanks." She heard someone clear their throat and mentally smacked her head when she remembered who it was. She really might have amnesia. She pulled herself away from Andrew's grip. "Oh, Andrew this is Draco. Draco, Andrew."

Andrew held out his hand "Draco Malfoy. It's nice to see you after all these years. How is Cissy?"

_Cissy? Narcissa? They know each other? _Hermione thought.

Draco stood as well. He has a stone cold stare as he shook his hand. "My mother's fine. How is Victoria?"

Andrew smirked. "Mother is doing great. She's quite busy these days arranging a gala next week…which reminds me, here." He handed Draco an elegant invitation. "I was about to send it to Cissy after I grab some coffee. Luckily, you're here." He took out another invitation. "This is your invitation, Draco."

Draco gave a short nod and placed it on the inside pocket of his coat.

"I could bring my date, right?" Draco asked.

Andrew nodded. "Of course you can. Who is your date? Is it Miss Greengrass?"

Hermione looked at Draco. Astoria is the mystery girl?

Draco smirked and placed his arm around hers. "Hermione is _my_ date."

Andrew looked at Hermione to Draco. "Oh. I didn't know you were together."

Hermione shook her head. "Uhm- no. We're just friends."

Draco frowned while Andrew looked confused.

Hermione pulled away from Draco. "I'm sorry, but how do you know each other?"

Andrew smiled at her. "Family friend."

Draco looked at her as well, still annoyed that she said they were just friends. "Galas, parties, auctions, fund raisers, business partners…take your pick."

Hermione looked at them, shocked that they knew each other. How small could the world be? She knew Andrew was a wizard and a wealthy man like Draco. She knew he resided in France for some time.

"Okay. Wow. What are the odds? So that's why we're past the basic questions, right Draco?" She raised her brow at Draco, who in return looked at her innocently.

"What basic questions?" Andrew glanced at Hermione then Draco.

"Nothing." They both said in unison without looking at Andrew.

Andrew could feel the tension between the two so he cleared his throat. "I would love to stay and chat, but I really have to go. See you soon, 'Mione."

Hermione turned to face him and smiled. "Of course. It's nice to see you too." Andrew pulled Hermione again into a tight hug. He pulled away and faced Draco. "Draco. See you next week, yeah?"

Draco nodded. "I will send the invitation to my mother as soon as I get back to my office."

Andrew smirked. "Alright." His eyes darted to Hermione. "Bye."

"Bye." Hermione mumbled.

And Andrew was gone.

Hermione was still surprised that Draco and Andrew knew each other and she was also angry at Draco for not telling her he knew Andrew.

They both went back to their seats. "When are you gonna tell me you knew Andrew?"

Draco held his hands up. "I didn't know he was the Andrew you knew. He isn't the only Andrew in this world."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Did you hire someone to get information about him?"

He scoffed and pretended to look hurt. "What? You think I would hire the best private investigator to know all about Andrew just because you told me about him? Why would I do that? That's insane."

She leaned back on her chair and folded her arms. She would wait for him to tell her the truth.

Draco shook his head in disbelief and sipped from his goblet. He looked away and stole some glances at her checking if she would just let it go. She wasn't giving up. He placed the goblet down and sighed. "Okay. I- I may have asked a _friend _about Andrew. But I just did it to –" He thought for a moment. How should he put this? "I did this to _know _who your new friends are."

She shook her head. "Whatever." She knew well he was lying. He did that to her before when they were dating. He would have her co-workers investigated. It was annoying her to death but she can't stop him from doing that. But, she won't be mad at him because he lied. After all, she's lying to him as well. Which reminds her, how could she tell him the truth about her fake amnesia?

"Galleon for your thoughts?"

Hermione glanced at him. "It's nothing."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. Next time I would just ask you."

She smirked "Okay."

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

Hermione went back to her studio after her lunch with Draco. Ginny was busy studying the photos on the long table.

"How was lunch?" Ginny asked without looking up.

"It was okay." Hermione collapsed on the couch across Gin.

"So did he tell you who is this special girl in which, we all know, it's you?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not me. And no, he wasn't able to tell her name because we were interrupted by Andrew."

That got Ginny's attention, her head jerked up to see Hermione covering her face with her arm. "Really?"

"Yeah. He just passed by and said hello."

Ginny chuckled. I wish I was there to see the look on Malfoy's face. I bet he was really jealous."

Hermione placed her arm down. "They knew each other."

Ginny was surprised. "Oh yeah? How?"

Hermione shrugged. "Family friends. You know how rich people are."

Ginny's mouth formed a small 'O'.

Suddenly they heard someone enter their studio. "Hermione?" Someone called out.

Both ladies craned their head to see who it was.

"Harry?" Hermione muttered.

Harry walked inside her office and gave a quick kiss on Ginny's lips.

"What are you doing here love?" Ginny asked Harry and led him to a love seat beside Hermione.

Harry scratched the back of his head and looked at Gin to Hermione. "I- I want to ask something to Hermione."

Hermione sat back up. "What is it Harry?"

Harry stood and started to pace in front of both ladies. "I'm your best friend right?"

"Of course you are Harry." She's confused.

"So you would tell me anything, am I correct?"

"Yes, Harry. What are you trying to say?"

Ginny took his arm to stop him from pacing. "What's wrong love?"

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione straight in the eye. "Do you feel like I judge you? Do you feel like I criticize all the things you do or the decisions you make? Please, tell me the truth Hermione. I want to know."

Hermione bit her lip. How can she say it without hurting her best friend?

Ginny looked at Hermione then at Harry.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Sometimes, I do feel that way. Maybe, that's why I don't tell you everything."

Harry shook his head. "So Malfoy was right. I can't believe you didn't tell me how you feel. You chose to tell Malfoy instead."

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. "I only did that because you do judge me. Like now, you're doing it again. You judge everything I do. Not everyone could be like you Harry."

Harry clenched his fist. "I know I could be judgmental. I do tend to tell you that what you're doing is wrong. But it's because I care about you. What kind of friend would I be if I wouldn't tell you that what you're doing is wrong?" He paced once more. "I told you before not to date Malfoy. He would only hurt you. You didn't listen. Then what happened? He left. Now that he's back, what did you do? You _pretended _to have amnesia. You would lie just to be fooled once again by that slimy bastard? Are you that stupid?"

"Harry!" Ginny scolded. "Stop it. You don't understand. You don't know everything."

Harry glanced at Ginny and glared at her. "You too Gin. You keep tolerating this mess she made. Why? I thought you hated Malfoy. What changed? You know she'll get hurt in the end. You want that to happen to her?"

Hermione was crying now. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ginny standing beside her.

"I hate Draco. I still hate him now. But does it mean that Hermione should hate him too just because we hate him? I know this is what Hermione wants. You don't know what she's been through after Draco left her in the aisle. I've spent every night hearing her cry as she sleeps. I've seen her pretend to be okay when I know she's broken inside. I've tried to set her to blind dates, group dates, name it. I blame myself because if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't meet Draco in the speed dating event. I blamed myself for bringing her to this. But there was something different about her when she was with him. It's like they were made for each other." She sat beside Hermione and wiped the tears in her friend's eyes with her handkerchief. She glanced back at Harry.

"I know she still loves Draco. She just won't admit it. She's too stubborn. You of all people should know that. Harry, I would hear her call out Draco's name every night in her sleep, hell, even when she's just taking a nap in the studio. He is our friend's happiness. Why should we take her happiness away?"

"Because we all know she would just get hurt." Harry spat.

"There's always hurt trailing behind love. She truly loves him that's why she gets hurt. If this time, she gets hurt again. Then she would finally let go. She would learn and finally forget about Malfoy. Right now, her decision matters, not Malfoy's. If she decides to end it, then fine. She needs this for closure. It's her life, Harry. We can't dictate what she should do with her life. We're just here to support her."

"It's wrong. We all know it. He'll just leave her again in the end." Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"We know it's wrong. No one is perfect Harry. People make the wrong decisions but that's how they learn. And it's her who could tell, not fate, not destiny, how this ends or begins." Ginny said.

Harry was breathing heavily. He shook his head. "If that's what you want, fine. I'm still not happy about this." He stormed out of the studio leaving the girls alone.

Hermione let out some soft sobs. Ginny sat beside her and pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm sorry about Harry. He'll come around eventually."

"I've really said Draco's name when I was asleep?"

Ginny chuckled. "Out of all the things I've said, that's what you picked up?" She sighed. "Yeah, you always call out for him."

Ginny blew her nose with Ginny's handkerchief. "What do I say?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "His name. Just his name and you would smile… the smile that I haven't seen since your wedding. Well, not until recently when you saw him again in Flourish and Blotts."

She pulled away from Ginny and wiped composed herself. "You should've told me about that."

Ginny shrugged. "I just knew you wouldn't believe me and just deny it."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "You know me too well. It's kinda freaky."

Ginny chuckled and gave a small pat on her back. "I'm sorry about Harry. He's just upset. Give him time and he'll be okay."

Hermione gave a sad smile. "I sure hope so. I hate it when he's mad."

The girls were quiet and now talking in soft whispers. Little did they know that Harry was just outside the office. He heard everything they said after he stormed out. He knew he did wrong. Blasting out on Hermione that way only proved that Malfoy was right. He should've tried to understand her more, talked to her in a calm way. She's been through a lot and treating her that way should be the last thing he would do. Ginny was right. It's Hermione's life. He can't always dictate what she should do. He admits he did have wrong choices before but he didn't hear anything from Hermione. All she ever did was stand beside him and help him especially during the war. He screwed things up. He apparated back in his flat. He needed to clear his head and think of something to make it up to her.

A:N/ Sorry for the late update. Please review. I had to make a lot of adjustments with this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I've just started writing this chapter after posting chapter 12. I don't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. Thank you for the amazing views and reviews. Thank you for those who followed my fic and also marked it as your favorite. Thank you for those who gave their review. Shout to PandaFatty for always giving her review, which makes me smile by the way. To MySweetSolace, thank you too. I hope I'm making the jealous Draco right. I hope I would receive more comments so I would know what you guys think. Thank you. Oh I read my fic from the beginning and saw all the errors I made. Sorry about that. I honestly need a beta reader.

* * *

OooOooO

**Chapter 13**

It was a lovely morning and Draco felt great. He had just added new plans to get Hermione back and it was the perfect day to do one of them, maybe two or three… come what may.

He stood and got ready. He was about to leave when Maggie the elf announced that he had a visitor waiting in the living room. He groaned. Who could it be? He cannot cancel all his plans today nor could he be late.

He darted towards his living room and was surprised to see who it was.

Guess there would be some slight changes with his plans.

* * *

OooOooO

Draco knocked on Hermione's door and waited. He was few minutes behind from the schedule he had set for the day. The door opened and he was greeted by Ginny. _Does the weaslette live here?_

"Malfoy. Come in. Hermione would be out in a while."

Draco smirked and entered their flat.

Ginny motioned him to sit down. "Wait there, I'll call her."

Draco sat patiently on the small couch. He scanned around the small living room. The walls were painted gray with white borders. There were small frames with pictures of Hermione and her dearest friends hanging on the wall. On top of the fireplace were more pictures of Hermione and Ginny in Paris. Other pictures were of her parents and also the Weasley's.

Their flat was really neat and organized. They have two medium sized windows giving light to the room with white curtains. He looked to the side and saw a single white tulip on a delicate vase. It was beside a small modern style lamp which was on top of a mahogany table. There were boxes with file numbers placed neatly on the floor. _Those might be the pictures of their clients. _He thought.

He heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. When he turned his head, his jaw dropped. Hermione was wearing white shorts, showing her long and fine legs, and a dark blue tank top. Her hair was in a high messy bun.

"Hi Draco. What brings you here?"

Draco stood and smirked, never taking his eyes off Hermione. "I want to invite you to play quidditch with me and my friends."

Hermione snorted. That was new. No one ever invited her to play quidditch. She was scared of heights. Doesn't Draco know that? Then she remembered the word Amnesia. "Uhh, I don't play. I'm sorry."

Draco tisked. "Is that so? So could you explain to me how you've actually scored 150 points in catching… my heart?"

Ginny laughed out loud. "Oh Merlin. _Why?_"

Hermione chuckled. "Really, Malfoy. Stop with all those pick up lines." He should stop joking around and tell those lines to his girl instead.

Ginny smirked. "Yes, please do us a favor and stop with all those lines."

Draco pretended to look hurt. "Okay. I'll stop it. But one last thing…Hermione, I would be the **chaser** of your heart even if there are **beaters** around who keeps me away from you as long as you get to be the **keeper **of my heart."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll pack my things now."

Hermione laughed and playfully hit him in the arm. "Stop it, Draco. It's kinda lame now. Seriously."

He grinned. "I know. But for the record, I made the last one up."

She nodded. "Oh I know you did."

Ginny came back with a broom on her right hand and a big sports bag on her left. "I'm going to play quidditch with you Malfoy. Hermione here, is scared of heights."

Hermione thanked Ginny for saving her back. "Yeah. I could just watch and take photos of your game."

Draco frowned but then glanced at Hermione. "That's okay. Besides, I need an inspiration for the game."

Ginny held her hands up. "If you guys are over with those cheesy lines, just call me. I'll be staying in the kitchen."

When they were both left alone in the room, Hermione sat down on the loveseat. Draco sat beside her. "I'm sorry about Gin."

He shrugged. "It's okay. I understand that Potter doesn't say those things to her."

She scrunched her face. "I can't imagine Harry saying those things either."

"Are you ready for this day?" Draco sounds excited.

Hermione grinned. "Why? What are you planning today?"

Draco smiled. "You'll see."

They heard a knock on the door. Hermione stood "Excuse me." Draco nodded and secretly checked something on his pocket. He can't wait to give it to her later.

Hermione opened the door. "Andrew?"

Draco froze. He placed his surprise gift for Hermione back on his pocket. He turned and saw Andrew hugging Hermione again. What is it with Andrew and hugs?

To his satisfaction she pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

Andrew shrugged. "I want to ask you personally about this event that I have in 3 weeks. I was hoping if you could be our official photographer? I could tell you the details over at lunch."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm sorry I can't go today. You see, I have a visitor right now."

Andrew glanced to the side. He saw a furious Draco standing a few steps away from them. "Oh. Draco. I didn't notice you there."

"I figured." He replied coldly.

Ginny went out of the kitchen and noticed that there were already three people in the room. She saw who the new visitor was and she beamed at Andrew. "Andrew." She darted towards Andrew and gave him a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

Andrew looked at Draco then to Hermione. "Uh… I was hoping to have lunch with Hermione to talk about this event in three weeks but I guess we could just reschedule."

He was about to leave when Ginny thought of a brilliant idea. "Why don't you come with us? Hermione would just watch anyway. You can talk about it after the game."

Draco scoffed in disbelief and glared at the weaslette, Hermione gave him an apologetic smile.

"What game?" Andrew asked.

"Quidditch. I know you play quidditch." Ginny grinned.

"Sure. That is, if it's okay with Hermione and Draco." He looked again at the two.

Hermione don't know what to say. She can't just turn Draco down. He seemed very excited and determined about his plans for the day. And she knew that bringing Andrew around would just piss him off.

She can't just let Andrew leave either, he went all the way to her place and though it was just to talk about business, she did miss his companionship. He was always there for her even through her darkest times and helped her to start all over again. It's time to return the favor.

"S-sure." Hermione mumbled.

Draco immediately glanced at her. He can't believe she agreed to bring Andrew along. He sighed and waved a hand. "Yeah. Sure."

Ginny clapped her hands and took her things in the kitchen.

"Where are we going to play?" Andrew asked Draco.

"My mansion in Greece. The one were my mother held the St. Mungos fund raising event." Draco replied in a very cold tone that Hermione shivered.

"Great. I'll tell Gerard to send my things over there."

Draco just nodded.

Hermione bit her lip, nervously watching the tension between the two.

"Let's go guys." Ginny announced.

_This is going to be a long day. _Hermione thought.

* * *

OooOooO

They apparated their way to the airport. There were men in crisp black suits and dark glasses. In the middle was a huge private plane.

Andrew whistled. "This is the new plane Draco?"

"Yes it is. So far, it is the fastest plane in the world." Draco looked smug.

Andrew was impressed. "Wait till you see the plane I personally designed."

"You designed your own plane?" Hermione gasped.

Andrew nodded.

Hermione mouthed the word 'wow'. Ginny, on the other hand, was enjoying the scene.

Draco waved a hand. "Of course he asked some engineers. You can't just design a plane and have it built."

Andrew shrugged. "Well, maybe I _did _ask some professionals."

Draco leaned closer to Hermione's ear. "I told ya."

Hermione just shook her head slightly. She's currently in the middle of two kids boasting about their toys.

"Let's go, shall we?" Draco held his hand out and offered it to Hermione. She smiled and took it.

Andrew and Ginny trailed behind.

They were greeted by a blonde stewardess. Hermione sat across Draco's while Ginny and Andrew sat on the other side. The plane started to move and fly in the air.

"It's been a long time since we've played quidditch together." Andrew said trying to start a conversation.

Draco snorted. "Yes it has."

"Who wins?" Ginny teased.

Andrew glanced at Ginny, then at Draco then lastly at Hermione. "He does. He always does."

* * *

OooOooO

They landed at exactly eleven in the morning. They drove their way to Draco's mansion. It was a silent road trip though. Andrew and Draco were in the front seat while Ginny and Hermione sat on the back. Draco drove the car.

Hermione loved the scenery outside. It's been a while since she had been out of the country. With her work as a photographer, she does go to places but never really enjoyed it. She would either take pictures of models, families and the likes but never really just to enjoy herself. Take pictures that she wants.

She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She has no idea what would happen today.

They safely reached the mansion. Draco took out his wand and magically brought their things inside. The great double mahogany doors opened and they were greeted by an old lady. She may look like she's in her forty's. "Sir Draco, I see Sir Andrew is here as well."

"Hi Sara." Draco smirked.

"Hi." Andrew smiled.

She craned her neck and saw the lovely ladies behind them. "Is this Miss Hermione?"

Draco gasped. He had forgotten to tell Sara that Hermione had amnesia. "Yes, Sara. I've just told you all the names of my guests. And – Hey! You guessed correctly."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Hermione smiled. She extended her hand. She wanted to hug Sara but she refrained from doing so. Draco brought her here before when they were together. Sara was like a mother to her. She's very kind and loving and attended to her every need.

Sara looked confused but shook her extended arm.

Ginny knew how confused the old lady was so she held out her hand. "I'm Ginny."

Sara shook Ginny's hand but never taking her eyes off Hermione. She opened the door wider to let them in.

"Make yourselves at home." Draco announced.

He then took Sara's arm and talked to her in a soft voice. Sara gasped and glanced quickly at Hermione. She nodded and went to the kitchen.

Hermione looked around. The place was still the same just the way she remembered it. There was the sofa in front of the fireplace in which they would cuddle all night. She blushed at that memory.

"Let's go to the garden shall we?" Draco waved his hand to show the way. Andrew and Gin went their way first while Draco and Hermione followed. "I have a surprise for you waiting in the garden." Draco whispered.

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

Draco glanced at her; he could see her excitement showing. They reached the huge glass French doors and when Ginny opened it, they saw all their friends. Ron, Lavander, Luna, Neville, Dean, Padma, Parvati, Katie, Fred, George, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Marcus, Crabbe, Goyle, and Tracy.

"Surprise!" They all cheered.

Ginny ran to their friends while Andrew greeted the others.

Hermione faced at Draco and she gave him a brief hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

"There's another surprise." He said as he slightly pushed away from her.

A man came from the corner. Ginny gasped. Hermione craned her neck and her eyes grew wide.

"Harry?" She whispered.

Ginny darted towards Harry and pulled him into an embrace. She gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

Harry smiled back and faced Hermione. "Hi Hermione."

Draco stepped aside. Harry gave him a short nod. "Thanks Malfoy."

Draco nodded. Potter came to him this morning to ask him for help. At first, he thought it was all a dream. Why the hell would Harry Potter ask help from him? He told about their fight with Hermione and how sorry he was. He needed to do something to make it up for her and the only way to see her is through Draco. He even told Draco that he would accept their relationship for now, but he had to prove not only to Hermione but to everyone that he won't hurt her again…the usual Potter lecture.

Well, it's all for Hermione and Draco knew Hermione misses her best friend. He would do anything to make her happy even if it is to help the boy who lived.

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. Harry sighed. "I'm sorry –" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Hermione hugged him.

"It's okay Harry. I understand. I'm sorry too."

Harry held her tighter. "I'm always here for you. Always remember that."

Hermione nodded and pulled away. Draco gave her his handkerchief. She wiped her tears and blew her nose. She gave it back to Draco. Draco only chuckled and placed it back on his pocket.

"Now that everyone is okay…shall we start the game first or eat lunch?" Draco asked.

"Eat!" Crabbe and Goyle yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Very well then." He snapped his fingers and all the food magically appeared on a long table.

Harry gave one last smile at Hermione and went back to Ginny. Hermione faced Draco and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Draco touched the side of his cheek. "I might as well give you lots of surprises if that's how you thank me."

Hermione playfully hit him in the arm until Andrew came. "Let's go eat?"

Draco clenched his fist. How dare could he interrupt them. He'll teach that Andrew a lesson later during the game.

Hermione nodded. "Sure. Draco, join us?"

Draco followed them. They sat across Ginny and Harry. Hermione was in the middle between Andrew and Draco. Draco then started to put food on Hermione's plate.

"Oh, Hermione doesn't eat that." Andrew said.

"I'm sure she does." Draco smirked. He remembered it was Hermione's favorite before.

"No. She doesn't eat the meatballs in the spaghetti. Just the sauce." Andrew insisted.

"She loves meatballs." Draco said through clenched teeth.

Harry was watching them both while Ginny was stifling a laugh.

Hermione placed her hand on the side to stop them both. "Enough. I could put my own food."

Andrew shrugged and placed food on his plate. Draco was whispering incoherent words while putting his own choice of food on his plate.

* * *

OooOooO

After the meal, everyone gathered to the huge field to start the quidditch game. The rest who aren't playing sat on the high seat on the side.

All the players got ready for the game. Draco went to where Hermione sat. He brought her a basket. "Here are some snacks and drinks. You could share them if you want. Don't go to the edge because you might fall. If you need to go to the loo there is a restroom below."

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. All our friends are here. You should take good care of yourself."

Draco smirked. "Okay. Just call me if you need anything. I'll end the game if I have to. If you feel tired you could go ahead in your room. Sara would accompany you."

Hermione smiled. "Okay, okay. How about you? Do you have any requests?"

Draco looked to where Andrew was, who's currently waving at Hermione and she waved back, and then back at Hermione. "Please don't fall in love with someone else."

He stood and sat on his broom and flew away.

A/N: I hope no errors this time. And if there still is, I'm sorry. I'll try to update soon. Please review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: A very late update again! I'm so sorry. Thanks to my loyal readers and to those who left their reviews. I hope you would like this chapter and hopefully, I would finish this one cause I'm excited with my new fic. I have it in my mind already, still Dramione. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Since they lack players, they all agreed to have two chasers instead of three. Draco's team consists of Theo as the keeper, Marcus and Blaise as the chasers, Crabbe and Goyle as the beaters. Harry's team consists of Ron as the keeper, Andrew and Ginny as the chasers, Fred and George as the beaters.

The game was intense, with their scores tied; it is up to Draco and Harry to catch the golden snitch to finally end the game. Draco was searching for the snitch when someone called time out.

"I'm not feeling well." Andrew said as he gently held his head.

"Dean, take Andrew's place." Harry ordered.

Dean nodded and instantly rode on Andrew's broom. Andrew took a seat at the bench beside Hermione.

Hermione handed him a towel and a bottle of water from the basket Draco left her. Andrew said his thanks and gave her a sweet smile.

Draco witnessed their exchanged and scowled. He called for the game to start and continued to search for the snitch. He stopped at a corner until he spotted something shiny on the left. He glanced at his side and saw the golden snitch flying in circles. He immediately flew to its location when he heard another wooshing sound above him, it was Harry.

"It feels like Déjà vu." Harry yelled smirking.

Draco scowled. "Same scenario but the ending won't be the same. This time, the snitch is mine." He flew faster.

"Let's see about that." Harry replied flying faster as well.

They were both arms away from the golden snitch when Draco noticed something from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Andrew whispering something to Hermione. She began to smile, her smile grew wide and there it was…a blush. Andrew placed his hand on hers and a flower magically appeared. She looked in awe and gave him the sweetest smile. Is it just his imagination? Draco stopped, forgetting about their game. It seemed like everything moved in slow motion like in the movies.

His hands were tingling. He found it hard to swallow, like something was blocking his throat. He couldn't explain what he felt. He felt crushed, sad, angry and afraid. Looking at them, watching them from a distance, showed him of what could've been. That's how happy Andrew and Hermione could've been if only he didn't break her heart. He looked away as he felt tears prickling his eyes. He gave one last look at her and flew away.

Harry already got the snitch when he saw what happened. He knew Draco wasn't coming back for a while and someone had to tell everyone something. There were cheers and applause as he flew back to the ground holding the snitch up.

Hermione went down to meet up all the players and tried to find Draco. Harry turned to face her. "Congratulations Harry. You were great." She gave a quick hug to her best friend. "Where's Draco?"

Harry scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words for a white lie. "When I got the snitch…he…uhh…he received a phone call. He said he had to be somewhere else because it was urgent."

She pursed her lips. She knew Harry well that she knew he's hiding something.

Harry tried to look innocent. "What? That's what happened."

She raised her brow and was about to speak when Ginny stood beside her. "Yeah, I also saw him talking to someone on the phone and then he flew away."

Hermione eyed them suspiciously. "I'm not done with you yet… both of you." Then she walked away when Andrew called her.

Harry let out his breath and Ginny pulled him aside.

"Thanks, love. I thought she wouldn't believe me." Harry looked around and saw Hermione having some idle chat with Andrew, Luna and Neville.

"She didn't. It's me who she believed." She pointed to herself.

"How did you know I was lying?" Harry whispered.

Ginny looked over to her shoulder to Hermione then back at Harry. "I know you too well, and I saw it too."

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

Most of the Gryffindors left as soon as the game ended. They didn't even ask why Draco wasn't around. Blaise and Pansy went home because their baby was already tired while Marcus and Theo went on their own place. The only one left in the mansion were Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Andrew.

"I'm sorry, but Sir Draco said he wouldn't make it tonight. He has to run some errands, but you don't have to worry because he already arranged your safe flight home." Sara said as she entered the living room.

Hermione took her things in the room, she thought she would be staying longer, but maybe Draco was really busy that he has to leave without telling her. She went down the stairs and to the porch along with Ginny and Harry. They were waiting for the car that would send them to the airport.

Andrew was on his way to the porch as well only to realize that his phone isn't in his pocket. He checked his bag and his coat, none. Then he remembered he placed it on top of the counter in the kitchen when he was drinking a glass of water.

He headed to the kitchen and opened the door slightly when he heard someone inside. It was Sara's voice. She seemed like she was talking to someone on the phone. He was about to enter when he heard her mention about Hermione. "I just wished Hermione would stay longer…I know Sir…Poor girl…She has amnesia…Yes, yes. Everything is settled. The private plane is ready and so is her transportation to her flat. She's in the porch waiting with her friends for Billy."

Andrew frowned once he heard the word 'amnesia'. _Hermione has amnesia? How? When?_

He tried to open the door further to hear clearer when he heard Hermione calling out for him down the hall. He glanced back and saw her heading his way. "What are you doing there? The car is there already. Let's go."

"I was looking for my phone." He said absently. He was still in deep thought, confused about what he just heard a few seconds ago.

"Oh, where did you last see it?" Hermione started to look around.

"Kitchen." He pointed to the door to the kitchen. He turned and opened the door widely. Sara just placed the telephone down.

"Is there something you need Sir Andrew?" Sara asked.

Hermione entered the kitchen as well. "He just lost his phone."

Sara nodded. "I'll look for it right away."

Andrew quickly took his phone on the counter. "There's no need because I found it already. Sara." He gave a short nod and left the kitchen.

Hermione gave one last glance at Sara. "It's really nice to see you Sara. Thank you."

Sara smiled… her motherly smile that Hermione misses. "I hope to see you again Miss Hermione."

"Bye." She whispered and waved at the old lady and left the kitchen.

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

The flight back home was quiet. Hermione sure misses Draco's smirk, even his lame cheesy pick up lines. She looked to her side and saw Ginny and Harry sleeping. Across her was Andrew, who was reading a book but seemed distracted. Maybe she should ask her later what was bothering him when they land. She continued flipping the pages of a magazine.

When they landed in the airport, Hermione turned her phone on and checked if Draco sent her a message. She frowned when there weren't any. Honestly, she felt angry and disappointed. He should be asking her if she was okay or did she have a safe flight. He didn't even have the courtesy to say goodbye.

Harry and Ginny rode their own car, giving one last hug to Hermione before they drove off. A man in a dark tux accompanied her to another car when Andrew stopped her.

"I'll drive you home." Andrew insisted.

Hermione looked at the man in tux and then at Andrew. This sure would piss Draco off if he knew she went with him instead of the car he provided. She nodded and went to his car. Andrew talked to the man in tux. She saw the look on the man's face. She pitied him because she knew that Draco would be furious. _Well, it's his fault. I'm sure I would get his attention this time._

The man finally nodded and called other two men to bring Hermione's things to Andrew's car. When everything was settled, Andrew shook the man's hand and went inside the car.

During their drive, Hermione was checking her phone. She would check it every five minutes. When her phone rang, she was disappointed that it was from Ginny. She replied that Andrew was bringing her home. All Ginny said was:

**Need to talk to you. Take care.**

Hermione shrugged it off. She knew it would be just something about Harry or about their list of events. The message that she was waiting for was Draco's. She opened and closed her phone.

Andrew peeked sideways at her. "Still no sign of Draco?"

She smiled sheepishly. "That obvious?"

Andrew smirked. "Yeah."

Hermione turned her phone off and placed it back in her satchel. "You know what? I won't check my phone anymore. He's obviously too busy to even check if I'm okay or if I'm safe."

Andrew glanced at her then back at the road. "Maybe he already knows you're safe with me."

She snorted. "Yeah." Or maybe too furious that she's with Andrew that he fainted.

"I want to show you something." He steered the car to the right and then drove somewhere Hermione wasn't quite familiar with.

They stopped in a tall building that seemed like a warehouse. "Where are we" Hermione looked around. There weren't any people around and the street was only lit by a single street light.

Andrew took out a small device and pointed it in front of them. The metal door opened and he drove inside.

It was still dark inside. Andrew stepped out of the car and went to the corner. He pulled some switch and the light went on. Hermione was blinded by the sudden brightness of the room.

When her vision was better, Hermione looked around. She gasped. They were surrounded by beautiful large photos. All works of Andrew.

"Oh my, Andrew…they're beautiful." Hermione said as she walked further inside the room.

He smiled as he trailed behind her. "Thanks. This is event I was talking about earlier. I'm putting them up for auction."

"You'll raise a huge amount of money for sure." She muttered without looking at him. She was still in awe by the pictures around her. There were photos of beautiful places, of old and young people, of a mother and child. It seems like he really went around a lot.

He smirked. "I hope so. The money I'll raise would be donated to St. Mungos."

She turned to face him. "That's so generous of you. Now I _do _pray you raise a huge amount for this photos."

"I could raise a huge amount but these photos don't compare to your works. You take brilliant photos."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, that part is true."

He laughed quietly. She turned back around and continued her way to see more photos when Andrew took her hand. "I'll show you the centerpiece of my collection."

He led her to the end of the room. There was a huge canvass covered with white cloth. He pulled the cloth down and let it fall down elegantly on the floor.

She gasped. It showed a picture of her eyes. She doesn't remember when he took it. He'd taken a lot of pictures of her before when they went to class but she really doesn't remember this at all.

"I took this when I told you I love you." He said in a soft voice as if he could read her mind.

She was speechless, she did remember that day. She was too shocked and confused when she looked back at him and took a photo of her. That was the time she turned him down.

"I was hoping you would say that you love me too and that I would capture it on the camera, but I was wrong. I admit, I was hurt, you know…when you didn't say you love me back." He said as he watched her intently. She was staring at her photo not knowing what to say. Her mind wandered back in the time, to Draco and to why is Andrew bringing this up. "And, I just realized that I didn't ask you why."

_Okay, could he really read my mind?_

Hermione looked down for a moment and then back to her picture. "I have a lot of reasons" She mumbled.

"Like amnesia."

She turned to face him, surprised. She doesn't know if it was a statement or a question.

"I heard Sara."

_Oh no, what else did he hear?_

"Andrew-"

He ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "That was the reason, wasn't it?"

"I-I" she was out of words. How could she explain to him that it was all a lie?

He continued. "Because if it was - you should've told me. I would've understood. I could help you. I would slow things down until you finally trust me enough to love you. I could wait until you could love me back. You didn't give me a chance Hermione." She could hear a hint of hurt in his voice.

Hermione let out some air. She should tell him the truth. "It's not the reason."

Andrew let out his hand in front of him. "Then what?"

It's now or never. "Andrew, I don't have amnesia. The reason why I turned you down is because I was hurt by someone I really love."

He knotted his brows. "I don't understand."

Hermione sighed. "I was inlove with Draco Malfoy." By the mention of Draco's name, he looked disappointed. She continued. "We were supposed to get married but, he left me in the aisle. I was really hurt, broken, that I find it hard to love again…to trust again."

"The amnesia?"

She was tired. She was tired of all the lies she made, it became bigger and bigger that even the people she cared about are getting hurt because of it. "I pretended to have amnesia when I saw Draco almost two years. I didn't know what came through me. I panicked and had mixed emotions when I laid my eyes on him again."

Andrew now looked even more disappointed. "So…you're lying to him? To everyone? For what? Revenge?"

She looked embarrassed. "No, Ginny and the rest know the truth. The ones who I lie to are Draco and his friends. And… I know it's very immature but yeah, that was my plan… but…things changed."

He looked away, clenched his jaw then back to her. "You love him again."

She didn't say anything. She wasn't really sure of what she felt for Draco.

"I know you know what you're doing. You have some reasons that I would never understand. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just thought amnesia was the reason why you didn't love me back."

"You're easy to love Andrew. It's just that…he already has my heart."

He looked hurt. He cleared his throat. "If you don't mind… I just want to know what happens after? When you're finally sure that you love him again?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"During the game, I whispered how beautiful you are. You were always beautiful, but now…you're glowing, your smile is different, like it has more warmth than it had before." He paused. "And, as much as I hate to admit, I know who caused the glow in you."

She looked at him.

"I know because… when I first met you… I saw the sadness, the emptiness in those eyes." He pointed to her eyes then to the photo behind her. "But as you watch him in the game, hell, as you look at him every day, those eyes brighten. You're different…in a good way."

"The truth is I'm confused." She whispered, her voice cracking as tears start to fill her eyes.

"You shouldn't be, Hermione. You love him. You're too stubborn and too prideful to admit it." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "He won. I know he did from the moment I saw you two together in the bistro." He sighed and kissed her head. "I would die for your love, Hermione. I would do anything for you to love me but I know that's impossible."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know someday you'll find the right one for you."

He smiled sadly. "The right one is in my arms right now…it's just that…the timing is off."

She pulled away and looked up to him. "Andrew-"

"I'll always love you, Hermione Granger." He took her hand, kissed it gently. "It's time to go home."

He glanced at her. She was looking at the floor. "So, would you be my photographer for this event?"

She looked up and smiled. "Of course."

He grinned and led her back to the car. He opened the car door for her.

"Thank you." She muttered as he entered the car.

He smiled and started the engine.

He drove back to her flat. She forgot to turn her phone on and to check if there are any messages or calls from Draco. She just sat quietly and took this opportunity to think of ways to tell Draco the truth.

They stopped in front of her flat. Andrew went out first and opened her door. She stepped out and thanked him. She went up to the stairs and looked for the keys in her satchel. When the keys were in her grasped, she turned and found Andrew standing face to face at her because he was in a lower step than her.

"Thanks again." She said. "I feel better."

He half smiled. "You'll feel better if you're not hiding anything."

She nodded. "I know. I'll tell him, I promise."

They stood in awkward silence. "Uh- Hermione?" From the light coming from the street light, she noticed he was blushing. She didn't notice how cute he was when he blushes.

She prodded him to continue.

"Just one last-first kiss." He whispered as he leaned in closer. Before she could move away, his lips were gently planted on hers.

Hermione was surprised, not only because he stole a kiss from her but she felt how soft his lips were. She felt her eyes flutter closed and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. He kissed her deeply as he snaked his arms around her waist.

She was vulnerable, confused, and angry at Draco. The face of Draco entered her mind and she knew what they were doing was wrong. She needed to stop this. She pulled away.

"Good night." She said through ragged breath. She turned and opened the door with her wand instead. She rushed inside her flat.

Andrew placed his finger on his lips. He always imagined how soft her lips were. It was a bittersweet kiss and he knew that it would never happen again.

He smiled at the empty space where she once stood. "Good bye."

He walked down the steps and to his car. He gave one last glance at her flat and drove off.

If only Hermione paid attention, she would notice someone watching them from a few feet away. Draco was clenching his fist as he sat in his car. He was supposed to meet Hermione because he felt bad for not saying good bye to her. He tried to call her and even send her messages but her phone was off. When Simon, the man in tux, told him Andrew offered her a ride home, he was really furious. He flew immediately back in London. He's been waiting for five hours and was worried that something might happen to her. When they arrived, he was about to step out of his car when they kissed.

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. It really hurts. Maybe it wouldn't compare to what she felt before but fuck, this shit hurts.

_Maybe it _is _time for me to go._

* * *

OooOooO

* * *

Hermione was still flushed by her kiss with Andrew. She entered the living room when she saw Ginny sitting down on the couch. "Hey, why are you here?"

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry. Harry and I lied to you earlier."

Hermione dropped her bags. "What is it?"

"It's about Draco."

* * *

A:N/ I didn't check for errors. Haha. I really wanted to update my fic already. It's been a loooooong time since chapter thirteen. I was supposed to post a chapter fourteen but I didn't like it so I started all over again. I think I have a few chapters left on my sleeves. I don't think I could write that much cause I still have a lot to learn. I admit it. Thank you for the people who followed this fic and who listed this as their favorite. Some people also listed me as their fave author. Please review. I think there should be an encounter between Andrew and Draco, don't you think?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, so it took me some time…a lot of time to think for this chapter. I had to write and re-write a lot of things because I would like the flow then boom, I hate it again. So sorry about that. Thank you for the lovely reviews for chapter 14. Again, please review and I hope to gain more followers and favorites.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"What about Draco?" Hermione looked worried. The first thing that came through her mind was that he was in danger. She rushed to get her phone in her satchel. She forgot to turn it on again. She waited for her phone to boot up. "Come on come on come on" she whispered.

Ginny sighed. "How will I put this?" She thought for a moment and looked back up at her friend who was waiting for her Blackberry to start. "Draco saw Andrew whisper something to you and I guess he was jealous because you both looked so happy – so there." She held her hands in front of her gesturing 'there you go'.

Hermione ignored her friend. All she ever wanted to know was if Draco was okay and if he finally sent her a message or called her. When her phone was open, she received a text from Ginny and 20 voice mails all from Draco. She gasped and listened to the first voice mail. It was when she arrived back in the airport in London. Maybe the signal was poor so she didn't receive it as soon as they landed.

'_I'm sorry for not saying good bye Hermione. I assure that you'll have a safe flight home. I'll see you soon. I just have to do something.'_

She pressed another button for the next voicemail. It was the time when she turned her phone off.

'_Hermione, I just heard that you didn't ride with Simon. Why did you go with Andrew? Where are you? Call me.'_

'_Your phone is fucking turned off! Where are you? I'm going to fly back there.'_

'_Where the fuck are you? I'm in London. I'll be in your studio in a while.'_

'_You're not here. I swear Hermione, if something happened to you, I'll never forgive myself. Please, please call me.' _He sounds desperate.

She was pacing in her small living room. Most of his voicemail's were all swearing, asking her where she is and who's she's with. Ginny was watching her, concern written all over her face. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. He's gone through a lot of trouble to look for her.

'_Hermione, please call me. I just need to hear your voice. I already called the police to look for you, hell, I'll even ask for the Auror's help. Andrew is not in his flat yet, and so are you. Potter doesn't know where you are or any of your friends. I don't know where the weaslette is either. Is she with you?' _She heard him whisper '_Fuck. I hope she's with you.' _He might've lowered his phone until his voice became louder again. _'Answer your damn phone!."_

'_I'm waiting here in front of your flat. The police said it's better to wait here in case you come home.'_

'_HERMIONE.'_

'_I'll go to Andrew's flat again. If you're home, call me. I'm worried. If this is just a silent treatment for not saying good bye, then I'm really sorry. I would never do that again. Just please, please call me. Tell me where you are.'_

Tears fell freely from her eyes. She pressed the button for the last voicemail.

'_I'm sorry, Hermione. Please, come back to me.'_

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pressed a button to call Draco. It was ringing. She looked at Ginny. "How long were you here?"

Ginny checked her watch. "An hour. I ran some errands in the burrow then at the studio in Diagon Alley."

Hermione redialed Draco's number. It was still ringing. She turned to face Ginny again. "Draco didn't stop by while you were here?" Ginny shook her head.

"No cars outside?"

Ginny shook her head again. "You were the one who came from outside. You didn't notice anything?"

Hermione gasped and dropped her phone on the floor. How could she notice anything? She was in a middle of a kiss with Andrew. She placed her hands to cover her mouth. _What if Draco was there and he saw everything?_

"Oh no." She whispered.

Ginny stood. "What is it?"

Hermione apparated immediately, leaving Ginny alone in the living room.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Hermione stood in front of his flat. She knocked. "Draco?" She tried to open his door but it was locked. She opened it with her wand, she heard a small click. Draco still didn't block her magic from his flat. She rushed inside and searched everywhere, hoping she would see him. No one was there.

She took her phone and called Andrew. "Hey Andrew. Is Draco there?...I'm looking for him… Yeah he flew back here in London…. Okay. Call me if ever he passed by. Thanks. Bye."

She apparated to Malfoy Manor, no one was there either. It was only the house elf.

She called his friends and felt embarrassed for calling them at this hour. Still no sign of Draco.

She apparated back to her flat. Ginny was still there. "You found him?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. She felt tears filling her eyes again. Ginny pulled her into a hug. "Maybe he's just staying in one of his mansions and resting. He may be too tired trying to look for you. You go rest." She led her to her room.

Ginny tucked her in. "He'll come back. He always does. He loves you that much."

With her words, Hermione cried harder. Ginny was right. He loves her so much that he does everything for her. Then what does he get back? He's been worried sick about her. She shouldn't have shut her phone off.

"You should go back. Harry might be worried about you." She whispered through sobs.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, he called a while ago. But, are you sure you don't want some company?"

She gave a sad smile. "I'll be fine. Go."

Ginny brushed her hair and stood. She gave one last glance at Hermione and shut the door quietly.

Hermione stared at the ceiling thinking where Draco could be. Of all the mansions he has, he _could_ be staying in one of those. She covered her eyes with her arms. _Where are you Draco?_

She dropped her arms to her sides and sat back up. She took her phone from the bedside table and called him one last time. It was still his voicemail. She hit the end button and threw her phone on the bed. She stood up and took a small parchment on her desk. She took her pen and wrote to him.

_**Draco, come back to me.**_

_**-H**_

She called Dorothy, her owl, and in an instant, it flew inside her room. She gave it some seeds and attached her note to its leg. "Send this to Draco." Hermione held Dorothy and let it fly away out her window.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

"It's snowing mum!" The little girl cried. Her cute little hands were placed on the glass as she watched the tiny snowflakes fall gracefully to the ground.

"Yes, dear, it's beautiful." The woman smiled and turned to face Hermione again. "Sorry about that, Susan really likes the snow." She smiled once more, showing fine wrinkles in the corner of her eyes.

"That's okay. I love the snow too." Hermione smiled back. "Hey Susan, I have a gift for you. Wait here." She went inside her office where she couldn't be seen by her customers and took a couple of snowflakes in her window. She magically transformed them into a platinum bracelet.

She went back out and Susan was jumping up and down while clapping her hands. "What is it?"

Hermione knelt down in front of her so they were face to face. "I only give special gifts to the kids who behaved well during the shoot. You were well behaved right?" The little girl nodded.

She placed the bracelet in the little girl's wrist. "A special snowflake for a special someone."

The little girl squealed in delight and gave Hermione a quick hug. "I love it, thanks." Just then someone came inside the studio. They all looked who it was and it was Andrew. Hermione stood. "Hey."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Susan asked. The woman gave her a look. "Susan."

Andrew grinned. "No, Susan. I'm just her friend."

The woman took Susan's hand and thanked Hermione again. "We have to go now Susan. Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome Margaret. Bye Susan." Hermione waved her hand.

The little girl waved at both of them.

Hermione went back to her office, Andrew followed. "So, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Still no Draco?"

She gave him a look but finally shook her head. "Day five and still no Draco." She paused. "Is that why you're here? To check if Draco is around?"

He chuckled. "No. I already know where he is."

She pretended to study the photos on top of her desk. "In Paris, I know."

He sighed. "Ah, the city of love. How did you know?"

"Theo can't keep his mouth shut." She slammed her hand on the desk and looked irritated. "Draco won't to talk to me."

Andrew sat on the chair in front of her. "I know where he'll be tonight."

She raised her brow.

He smirked. "But I won't tell you."

She rolled her eyes. "That's okay. Even if I know where he is, he wouldn't talk to me anyway. If you're done bugging me, you may go." She took the pictures on her desk and stood. Andrew didn't move. "Well?"

Andrew held his hands up and walked to the door. He turned on his heel to face her again. "Remember the first time I saw you and Draco together?" He grinned some more. "Have a nice day Hermione."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

"He'll be at the Richards' Gala." Hermione sighed as she flopped down the couch.

"How did you know?" Ginny bit on her slice of pizza.

"Andrew."

"Oh I can't wait for the fight." Luna teased.

Hermione threw a pillow at her. "There won't be a fight."

"So are you going?" Ginny asked.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

"So are you going?" Theo peeked up through his book.

"Of course I am." Draco sneered. "All of the wealthiest family would be there. Great place to look for investors."

"I saw Hermione the other day." Theo said bluntly.

Draco froze for a while then continued to fix his tie. He tried to bite his tongue to fish for more information. He waited for Theo to continue but he didn't say more. He cleared his throat "And?"

"I thought you'll never ask." Theo chuckled, receiving a glare from Draco. "I said you're in Paris but she doesn't know you're here in Scotland for Andrew's Gala."

He scowled by the mention of Andrew's name. "So, she asked about me?"

"Of course she did."

"H-how did she ask you? Was she worried? Angry?"

Theo thought for a moment and placed his book down. "I really don't remember. But I recall she said 'How's Draco? Is he still here in London?' Then I answered then she left."

Draco frowned. Well, that's not what he expected. He expected that she would be furious that he hasn't called or even send her a note. Maybe she really is with Andrew now that she doesn't care about him anymore.

"Andrew would be there at the gala right?" Theo asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No he won't be there." Draco looked annoyed, both at Andrew's name and Theo's stupid question. "Of course he'll be there. After all, it's _his family's _gala."

Theo held his hands up. "I'm just trying to have a small talk. You don't like to talk about Hermione anyways." He took his book back again and started to read.

Draco turned to face him. He was furious. "I didn't say that. I still love her."

"But you don't talk to her." Theo said as a matter of fact, still reading his book.

He opened his mouth then shut it back again. He faced the mirror and continued straightening his tie. "I have reasons."

Theo looked bored and shut his book. "So, what would happen to Andrew tonight?"

Draco's lips slowly raised into a smirk. "We'll see."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

The Richard's ballroom was bigger than the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was lit by three huge chandeliers with diamonds and Swarovski's. The ceiling was enchanted to show the view of the winter night's sky. There were tables covered with gold satin cloth which matches the plates, spoons, forks, and goblets, you get the idea. There were white and yellow roses and garlands everywhere.

The music was soft and the food was excellent. Everyone was either in deep conversation, bragging about their riches or dancing. All guests were dressed in white, good thing Draco got the memo.

"So, what's the plan?" Theo said in a low voice.

"Just enjoy the night." Draco smirked and headed towards a group of ladies in the corner of the ballroom.

"Alright." Theo sighed and joined him.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

"Andrew, darling, there you are." Victoria kissed her son's cheek.

"Where's father?" He craned his neck to look around. "Oh, I saw him. Excuse me."

He went to the corner of the room and joined a small group of bachelors and bachelorettes. He snaked his arm around a brunette. "Hello beautiful."

"Andrew. You're here. Remember Draco?" The brunette giggled.

Andrew thought for a moment. "Draco who?"

Draco glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy, you silly boy." The girl gently hit his arm and giggled.

Draco smirked and glanced at his left. He saw Theo busy with a blonde woman.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy. Who would ever forget that name?" Andrew grinned. "I think I know one."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, I know one too. And you are?" He played along

The girls around them were confused.

"Andrew Richards." Andrew held out his hand.

Draco looked bored. "Pleasure."

Andrew dropped his hand and pulled the girl closer to him. "So, who's your date Draco? I thought you have one when I gave you your invitation?"

Draco put on his façade, the façade Malfoy's known for. "My date are these girls. Georgina and Daphne." He placed his arms around the two girls beside him.

Andrew gritted his teeth. He had to do what he has planned. He'll do this for Hermione.

Draco looked around. "How about you Andrew? What about _your_ date? I heard you have a new girlfriend and the girl in your arms right now is not the one I'm referring to."

Andrew shrugged and kissed the girl's cheek. "Well, she isn't around isn't she?"

Draco dropped his arms around the girls and clenched his fist. "Excuse me ladies."

He made a bee line to the balcony. Andrew followed him.

The cold night air was touching their faces. Draco glared at the couple who was sitting at the iron bench sending them back inside the ballroom. He knew Andrew was just behind him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Draco said through gritted teeth, his back facing Andrew.

"I'm just doing this for Hermione." Andrew said in a flat voice.

"How dare you cheat on her." Draco finally faced him sending him a death glare. He clenched his fists, stopping himself from reaching his wand and sending him the unforgivable.

"You don't know anything." Andrew placed his hand on his pocket.

"I know everything." Draco growled.

"I'm not sure about that." Andrew pretended to take a lint off his coat.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to tell. But all I'm ever gonna say to you is she's not my girlfriend."

Draco looked confused. He went back to the night when he saw them kiss.

"It was a first-last goodbye kiss." Andrew muttered answering to Draco's thoughts.

Andrew took a few steps forward. "I knew that was the reason why you won't talk to her. Well, that's the problem with you Draco. You always assume things. You never ask." He held his hand out. "You won. She's yours. She's always been yours."

Draco looked at his hand then back up at him. He took a step closer and closed his fist. He threw a punch on Andrew's jaw. Andrew fell on the ground and spit some blood on the snow. Now he knew why Hermione did that to him during their third year in Hogwarts. It felt good. Andrew wiped his hand with his hand and stood up. "I deserve that. But you deserve this too." He threw a punch on Draco's nose.

Draco saw drops of blood on his shirt. He pushed Andrew and they were inside the ballroom. There were gasps and screams from other guests. They fell on one table and broke it together with all the plates and goblets. They threw punches to each other when they heard two women scream their names.

Draco and Andrew were both stupefied by Andrew's father. Narcissa and Victoria looked very displeased by their son's behavior. Theo rushed to them and brought them to one of the guest rooms.

"We're very disappointed with you two." Narcissa folded her arms.

"You embarrassed us all." Victoria paced in the room. "What is this all about Andrew?"

Andrew was quiet. He threw his cold towel on the floor. He stood and glanced at Draco. "Go back to her before I change my mind." He stormed out of the room.

"I'll go check on him." Victoria muttered and followed him.

"Draco-" Narcissa began.

"Cissy, I think we should leave him alone." Lucius muttered. He led his wife out of the room and looked at Theo. "You too."

Before Theo left the room he glanced back at Draco. "He lost mate, it's your call now."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Draco stood and looked out the window. This time of the year is Hermione's favorite season. He doesn't know why she loves the snow but all he knows is she's fascinated by it.

He opened the window and caught a snowflake and magically turned it to a bracelet. He did that once to Hermione when they were in a park. She danced around as the snow fell on her face. He made the bracelet and gave it to her.

"A special snowflake for a special someone." He whispered. The bracelet then formed back to ice and it melted in his palm.

He took a small parchment out of his coat pocket. It was the note Hermione sent him. He read it once more and placed it back on his pocket. He closed his eyes briefly and opened it again. "Hermione." He whispered.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

"Good bye Hermione. See you tomorrow okay?" Ginny left her flat, Luna waved goodbye.

Hermione closed the door and started to clean the pizza box on the floor. She washed the glass and threw the empty bottle of wine in the trash.

She was getting ready to bed when she heard someone knock. She rushed back down to see who it was. She opened the door and was surprised to be pushed against the wall and felt soft lips on hers. She knew who owns that scent. She pushed him gently as her eyes filled with tears. "You came back."

Draco smiled at her and wiped the tears in her eyes. "I never left."

He kissed her once again, more softly this time. He rested his forehead on hers. "I love you Hermione Granger."

* * *

A/N: And their back. Haha. I hope there aren't any violent reactions. Please review. Thanks. Sorry for picking 'Dorothy' as Hermione's owl. I know it sounds stupid. I just can't think of any name for an owl. REVIEW PLEASE. I just used 'Blackberry' as Hermione's phone. I don't own it either. By the way, which celebrity do you portray as Andrew?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for those who listed me as fave author, who listed this as their fave story and also those who followed this fic. I must say I'm greatly thankful to all of you. I read my previous chapter and again, spotted some errors. I'm sorry about that. I just go on with typing my fic that I'm too excited to upload it once I finished. So anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I might have a few chapters left. Maybe it would only be below twenty chapters or twenty.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Hermione let's go. We have this shoot at ten!" Ginny called as she placed her bag on the couch. She dusted some floo powder off her sleeves. "Hermione!"

She heard a door slam and Hermione ran down the stairs ignoring her completely as she made a bee line to the kitchen to get some oatmeal cookies on the jar. Her friend gave her the look. The 'what-are-you-waiting-for?' look.

Ginny swiftly took her bag and followed her dear friend to the car. "Did something happen last night?"

Hermione grinned and went inside the car. "Let's go."

Ginny shrugged and sat down at the passenger's seat and they drove off to their location.

"Is this the right place?" Hermione mumbled as she slowly parked the car to the side. Once they stopped, Ginny stepped out and took their bags. "Yep, this is it."

Hermione stepped out as well and took the other bags in the trunk. They both struggled with their huge bags as they were heavy with their equipment. This is a huge shoot. Some wealthy woman asked for them personally just this morning and was willing to pay ten times their regular fee.

"It looks like there's no one here." Hermione whispered.

Ginny checked her watch. "We're thirty minutes early. Just enough time to set everything up."

Hermione nodded. Ginny was right. They should be prepared before the event starts. She looked around. It was a huge garden with tall shrubs and roses of different colors surrounding them. The floor was stone and there was a fountain by the corner. Balloons were floating above them. They knew magic was keeping them still. There were tables around as if it was like a birthday party, children's party to be precise.

They were almost done with the set up when they heard footsteps from the corner. She gasped as the man she recognized came out of one of the shrubs. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

Draco was holding a small birthday cake with a single pink candle in the middle. Harry came out as well and he lit the candle. They were soon followed by their friends.

Hermione was speechless. She glanced at Ginny who just shrugged and waved at Harry. "Hi, Love."

Draco took a few steps closer to her. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

She leaned forward. "It's not my birthday."

He grinned. "I know. But all your memories are lost. So, I've been thinking. Why try to remember everything when we could just make new ones." He was gazing at her. "And I want to be part of your new memories. Happy first birthday Hermione."

She looked around. Everyone was happy to see her. Everyone was waiting for her response. She spotted Ginny who was ushering her to blow the candle. Maybe Ginny told her friends about the fake amnesia. Oh no, the fake amnesia. Now it all came back to her. She needed to say something. Maybe she could just confess it tomorrow. She doesn't want to disappoint Draco and ruin his surprise again.

She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and blew the candle. She heard applause.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

"Happy eleventh birthday." Draco said using the microphone. He magically turned the venue to what looks like the Great hall, only smaller. "Today we were given this." A couple of acceptance letter from Hogwarts flew above their heads and landed on their laps. Hermione opened the letter and saw her name written on it. Harry gave her hand a little squeeze and Ron gave her a warm smile.

Draco continued. "Because of this letter, our lives have changed forever." He smiled. "This is where we all met."

"You were a git that time Malfoy." Theo yelled from one corner.

"He still is" Ron added. There were nods from others.

"Hey, I've changed weasel." Draco argued.

Ron raised his glass. "Exactly."

There was a burst of laughter.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Now the garden went back to its old state. Only now that it was decorated with lights and white ribbons. There were Christmas lights everywhere and there was a hint of soft music surrounding them. Draco pushed a cart with a three layered cake. There was a candle that looks like a number fifteen. "Happy fifteenth birthday love." Once she blew the candle, all their clothes were turned to what they wore during the Yule ball. Ron's horrid look when he remembered what he wore that time. He took his wand and changed it to a crisp tux.

Hermione didn't notice where Draco went. Everyone started to dance to the music. She was in the middle of the dance floor. _Maybe Draco would want to repeat the events._ She craned her neck in search for him. She even feared that Viktor would show up. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She gasped and slowly turned around. _Please not Viktor. Please not Viktor. Please please please._

Draco gazed at her. "You're even more beautiful than that night at the ball." He took his hand and bowed slowly. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her closer. He could smell her lavender scent, the scent he's been missing for a long time. They started to sway to the music. Draco turned his head to face her. She truly was a beautiful woman. He was just too prideful to admit his crush on her during their year at Hogwarts and because of the fact of his father's principles. If it weren't for all of that shit he would've asked her for a dance. Maybe they would've even been together since then. But, to think of it, those days in the past doesn't matter. What happened during their school days would never be altered. What matters is the present. What matters is he saw her in that speed dating event. He thanked Merlin for that event. That's what made them together. That's when he truly opened his heart.

He pulled her closer and cherished the moment. She leaned her head on his chest. "Close your eyes." He whispered. She did as she was told.

"They said when you close your eyes… that's when you know what you really feel in your heart." He added. Hermione wrapped both her arms to his shoulder. She could feel tears prickling in her eyes.

"I hope that this time, all the anger in your heart would be gone. I hope that this time, it would be full of love and happiness." He paused. "I love you Hermione."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

"Twenty, twenty one, twenty two, twenty three" Everyone cheered and clapped their hands as Hermione blew all the candles.

"Happy twenty third birthday!"

Hermione looked around. She saw her friends, old and new. This is by far the best day of her life. She celebrated all her years in just a day. She glanced to her side. Draco was smiling while cutting her a piece of cake. Should she ruin this? Should she ruin it by saying the truth?

She felt a lump on her throat. _No. I'll tell him some other time._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

The next day, Hermione was on her way home when she noticed a crowd in front of her flat. She stopped midway and checked what where they going on about. She tried to push her way in and then she saw it. Her house was covered with colorful post its.

There were post-its in the door. It says:

I LOVE YOU BECAUSE…

And all the post-its that were on her wall were the reasons why he loves her. She knew who did it because of the hand writing.

She saw one 'You have the best pick-up lines.' And another. 'You are the first and last person I think of day and night.'

Ginny came out from her flat. She handed her a post-it. It says 'I love you.'

"I don't know if you still have forgotten why he loves you.' Ginny giggled and went back inside.

Hermione held the post-it in her chest. She bit her lip to stop squealing out loud. She went inside her flat and there were even more post-its. She took her phone in her satchel.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

"Sir, I need you to sign something." A blonde girl handed Draco a folder.

Draco was about to open the folder when his phone rang. He smirked and answered it.

"Hermione?"

"Do you know that I could demand you of trespassing?"

He frowned. "B-but." Was his surprise too much?

Hermione smiled. "It's because you just keep entering my mind."

He sighed in relief and chuckled. "You should go buy a life vest."

"Why? Are we going to swim?"

He grinned. "No. You might drown from the love I have for you."

The blonde girl couldn't help but giggle with what she heard. She never expected that the Draco Malfoy could come up with these lines. She cleared her throat. "Sir, the papers?"

Draco glanced at her distracted. "What?"

"The papers, Sir."

Draco nodded and signed.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

The small bell hanging just above the door rang. She missed that sound whenever the door opens. Although it always ring when there is a new customer, this ring is different. The moment that door rang, she knew who would be greeting her. She bit her lip trying to suppress her giggle.

"Hermione, your chauffer is here." Ginny teased.

"Okay. Wait." Hermione turned her computer off and took her purse.

She wore her coat and headed out her office. She saw Draco waiting for her by the door. He held out a single tulip behind him. "For you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He offered his arm. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and snaked her arm around his. She waved good bye to Ginny and Elena.

Once they were out, she felt the cool wind touch her face. The view before here was amazing. There were Christmas lights and garlands everywhere. She could hear a group of people singing Christmas Carols by the corner. Draco held his finger up. "Wait. I think that's not enough." He peered down at the tulip she was holding.

He led her to the back of his car and opened the trunk. She was in awe. The trunk was full of white tulips. He placed an arm around her shoulder. "You love it?"

She nodded.

"Hey, are you and issue?" Draco glanced down at her.

She looked up. "No. Why?"

"Because all I want for Christmas ISSUE." He gave his award winning smile. "Get it? All I want ISSUE."

She snorted. If she were to be truly honest, she did miss those lines he makes. Even though some are really corny, she found it sweet. She missed everything about him. She's happy that everything is coming into place. She frowned. Well, there is still one thing she should do.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concern filling his voice.

She shook her head slightly. "Am I that demanding?"

"What? No." He looked gobsmacked. "Why?"

She grinned. "Because I wish for you every minute."

"Ahh." Draco smiled. "That's a good one."

So she can't tell him now. She just can't find the right time and the right words. They just had a fight. The right time would come…eventually. _Maybe tomorrow again or the day after that._

"Where do you want to eat?" Draco shut the trunk down and led her to the passenger's seat.

Once her door was shut, she started to place her seat belt on. She watched him as he gracefully went to the other side of the car. This feels right. Is it really necessary to tell him the truth? 'YES' she could hear her conscience speaking. "Shut up." She whispered.

"What was that?" Draco dusted off some snow on his sleeves. She helped him. "Nothing."

"So? Where do you like to eat?" He placed his seatbelt on.

She thought for a moment. "Somewhere cozy."

He smirked and took her hand. He gave it a kiss and let it go so he could start the car. "Okay."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

"Draco, hurry up!" Hermione waved at him.

He ran as fast as he could. Why won't they just use his car or hers? Why do they have to ride the tube?

She took his harm and pulled him to a small space in the corner. She took her camera out and took a picture of them both. "This is your first time in a public _muggle _transportation. Let's make it count."

She placed her camera back inside her bag. She couldn't help but grin at the events last night. The horror in his face when she said she would like to ride the tube for a change. Well, if he wanted to make new memories, then they should do this. She stifled a laugh. Draco glanced at her and playfully rolled his eyes. "Yes love, it's funny. Go on. Laugh all you want."

Hermione tried to compose herself but she really can't stop laughing. "Sorry. It's just…so funny." She pinched her nose. Her mum used to say it could help you stop laughing. When she seemed to finally control herself, she let her nose go. She sighed.

"That thing really worked?" Draco looked amused. "What kind of spell is that?"

She bit her lip trying to stop her laughter. "It's called the mother's cure."

Draco thought for a moment then realized what she really meant. She started to laugh again. "Hey, Hermione, I think I should try that thing with your nose. It might work better."

She placed her hand up. "No." She gave a pointed look at him. "No."

He pulled her closer while she tried to push away from him. "Draco, I'm warning you."

She turned around, his arms still on her waist. She covered her nose with her palms. He sighed. "Okay, no more nose pinching."

She glanced to her side. "Promise?"

He nodded. She started to relax and placed her arms down on top of his. She leaned her head back to her chest and looked out the window. He started to look around as well. Everyone was looking at him. He was wearing his casual clothes, a Gucci shirt and shoes and gray jeans to complete the whole outfit. He looked like a model. He might've even heard someone giggle.

Hermione felt his arms tighten. She looked up to him. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head and kissed her temple. "It's nothing."

He's been planning this all night. He doesn't know if this was too soon or just the right time. He was nervous. He wasn't able to sleep all night because of his plan. They've been seeing each other now for almost ten months since their encounter in Flourish and Blotts. It's December and in a few days, it would be Christmas. If things would work well, then he wouldn't need any presents.

Music began to play. She was familiar with the song. Then she remembered. It was the song that was playing when they danced a few days ago in the garden.

She turned to face him. He glanced down and grinned. He started to sing to her. "The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath." He managed to turn her around and once again pulled her closer. "And tell me that we belong together…" She giggled. They managed to dance within the small space they have.

"I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love suicide." They sang softly. "I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

Draco placed his hand on her shoulders. "If there is one thing I would like to bring back, it would be the day that I met you… the day that I loved you. Even if I have to do it over and over again, I would. I love you."

Hermione placed her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. She placed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She pulled away once she was out of breath. "I love you too Draco."

He smiled blinking the tears away. This was the first time she told him she loves him since the amnesia incident. He finally won her heart. She finally trusts him. She loves him again.

The tube stopped and they reached their destination. "Let's go." He took her arm and led the way.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

She didn't know where they are. All she knows is that they are in an ice skating rink. Draco glided to her side.

"How did you learn to skate?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"My mother." He grinned. "But this isn't the surprise." Draco took her waist and led her to the corner of the rink. She saw a floating broom. She realized what his surprise is.

"No way." She stopped which caused Draco to trip slightly.

"I got you." He whispered and started to skate again. She clenched her hands on his. Her breath started to go short.

She took a seat. Draco took out his wand and transformed her skates back to her shoes. Draco took a seat behind her and changed his skates as well. Hermione was holding her breath. "Breath love. I'm here." He placed his arm around her and they both held the broom.

She let out her breath and nodded. "I'm ready." They flew higher just a few inches above the rink and started to move around.

"See? It's just like skating…only better." He muttered in her ear.

She was still holding the broom. She could feel her heart beat fast. She's still scared of heights.

"Relax."

She sighed and felt the wind in her face.

"Just think that we're skating."

She shut her eyes close then opened it again. She reminded herself the time they skated which was just a few hours ago. She began to relax, a smile forming her lips.

"There you go." Draco smirked.

He let the broom fly higher and higher. She tensed a bit. Draco stopped and held her closer. She let out a loud sigh "I'm alright."

He led the broom high above the rink. It now looked like a white spot surrounded by trees and lights. She could feel the cool breeze blowing her hair. She could see the London Eye. It looked wonderful under the moonlight. This is like a dream… Perfect moon, perfect view, the world just below them, her man wrapping his arms around her. If this is a dream, she doesn't want to wake up.

"It's beautiful." She sighed.

"Yes it is." Draco was glanced at her. She truly is beautiful.

He took out a small box from his pocket. It was the box that he was supposed to give her before Andrew showed up in her flat and joined the quidditch game. He took what's inside and placed the box back in his pocket. He held it in front of her so she wouldn't look down. She gasped. It was a platinum gold necklace with a circular emerald pendant and a diamond in the middle.

He pointed to the diamond. "This is you." Then he pointed to the circular pendant surrounding it. "This is me. You see? I'm here to love you and protect you always."

She glanced to face him and kissed him in the lips. He placed the necklace on her neck tracing his fingers as he did.

"Every time you tell me you love me, it feels so right that it makes me love you more." Hermione muttered.

Draco smiled. "It's time."

He pointed across them. She turned her head and saw fireworks. It continued on and on until it formed into letters.

_Will you marry me Hermione?_

She gasped and glanced back at him showing her eyes filled with tears.

He held on his breath. It might be too soon. She just told him she loves him. Isn't he rushing this too much?

She could feel butterflies in her stomach. This is happening again. He's asking her if she wants to marry him. Of course she does. She loves him so much. She never stopped loving him. It was always there, it never left. Their timing might be right. She's out of words. She nodded.

"Yes?" Draco grinned.

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. "Yes."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Hermione was in her room. She took out a box under her bed. The box contained all the post-its he placed on her flat. She read them again and saw that post-it 'I love you because you're always honest.'

She placed it down and held her necklace.

_It's time to tell him the truth._

A/N: Merry Christmas! Errors? Haha. Didn't check anymore. This is my gift for all of you. I'm close to the ending. I hope you like it. Thank you for the support. Please review. Oh, the song in their 'Yule ball' and in the tube is "I'll be of Edwin Mccain." I kept repeating Hermione's thought of telling Draco the truth. I just want you to see how she struggles every day how to tell him the fake amnesia.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm almost done with this fic. I guess chapter 18 is the last chapter, I'm not sure yet. But I won't exceed to 20 chapters. I'm excited for my new fic! I've done the first chapter already and yes, still Dramione. Thanks for the review! PS, I placed a recap of chapter 16.

* * *

_Previously on MY AMNESIA GIRL:_

_Draco placed his hand on her shoulders. "If there is one thing I would like to bring back, it would be the day that I met you… the day that I loved you. Even if I have to do it over and over again, I would. I love you."_

"_Every time you tell me you love me, it feels so right that it makes me love you more." Hermione muttered._

_Draco smiled. "It's time."_

_He pointed across them. She turned her head and saw fireworks. It continued on and on until it formed into letters._

_Will you marry me Hermione?_

_She gasped and glanced back at him showing her eyes filled with tears. _

_Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. "Yes."_

_Hermione was in her room. She took out a box under her bed. The box contained all the post-its he placed on her flat. She read them again and saw that post-it 'I love you because you're always honest.'_

_She placed it down and held her necklace._

_It's time to tell him the truth._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

When Hermione woke up the next day, she immediately smiled from ear to ear. She remembered that Draco is now her fiancé. The necklace was a proof of it. She thinks it's better than a ring. Well, he did give her an engagement ring before and look what happened. She would insist on wearing a wedding ring instead.

She quickly took a shower and dressed. She is very much excited to go to work today and tell Ginny the news. She would call or email the rest of her friends. She just go t engaged and there's no date yet or flowers, or motif. She felt giddy again like she did before. She knew that this time it is right.

Once she was in front of the studio, she can't stop herself from grinning. She opened the door and Elena greeted her. "Morning Hermione." Hermione nodded and headed towards Ginny's office.

"Hey Hermione, I want you to see the pictures from your birthday bonanza." Ginny waved her to come closer.

Hermione waltzed to Ginny's desk and just stood in front of her friend. "Notice anything different?"

Ginny was still buried in her computer. "New hair color?"

"Nope."

"New dress?"

"Nope."

Ginny shut her eyes briefly. "Oh God, don't tell me you're preg-"

Hermione placed her hands on her waist. "Ginny! If you would just give a damn second to look at me…and I'm not pregnant!"

Ginny sighed. "Thank God!" She turned her head to face her. "I don't know what else to say- oh my! That's a gorgeous necklace!"

Hermione grinned and traced her fingers on the necklace. "I know, but, there's something else."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me _that _is an _engagement_ thing." Her friend definitely knew her that much.

She nodded. "Draco proposed to me last night."

Ginny jumped up from her seat. "Merlin! I'm so happy for you Hermione! Does Harry know?"

She shook her head. "You're the first."

Ginny's eyes filled up with tears. "I-I don't know what to say. I'm just so happy for you."

Hermione pulled her into a friendly hug. "Thank you. I will send Harry and the rest an email about the engagement."

Ginny nodded. "Wanna see the pictures yesterday?"

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Her inbox was booming with mails, text messages and her phone kept ringing the whole day. Molly insisted that she and Draco should have lunch in the Burrow together with Ginny, Harry and Ron. She called Draco about the lunch and he wished he could join but he had to finish closing a deal with another company so he could take a time off his work for the wedding preparations.

As usual, Molly had tears in her eyes as she saw the necklace. She gave her the motherly love she's always given to all of them. Harry and Ron were happy about it too. "Just make sure he shows u-" Ginny nudged her brother's rib and glared at him.

"So, does he know?" Harry began.

Hermione faced him and shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him the truth."

Ginny sat down on the couch and shrugged. "Just tell him."

Hermione scoffed. "I can't do that." She can't. It would ruin everything. She can't even find the right words to make him understand why she did this.

"Well, I said it was a bad idea in the first place." Harry mumbled. Ron nodded slightly in agreement.

She ignored her friends and started to pace in the living room. She stopped and turned to her friends, her face lit up. "I have an idea. I could fake it again."

"What?" The three said chorally.

"Yes." Hermione talked to herself. "I could have a fake accident where I bump my head and then remember everything." She had this look on her face like she has won the lottery.

Ginny snorted. "Yeah right. And how are you supposed to do that?"

"I could hit you in the head with a Bludger Hermione." Ron chortled. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You want me to hit you now?" Hermione glared at Ron. Ginny threw a pillow at her older brother.

"Hey!" Ron complained.

"It might bring your senses back." Ginny smiled innocently.

"I'm not the one who needed my senses back." Ron mumbled.

Harry nudged his best friend in the rib and cocked his head to Hermione's direction. She frowned at both of them.

She sighed and sat on the couch in front of them. "Okay. So, how do I make a fake accident?" She glanced around the room and snapped her fingers. "I know. I could pretend to slip in the studio then bump my head on the wall."

The three shook their heads. "That's too obvious." Harry added.

"Okay not that. Maybe I could bring Draco in Flourish and Blotts and while I was reading, someone would push the shelf and it would hit my head."

Ron knotted his brows. "Why do you want to hurt yourself that much 'Mione? First of all, Draco wouldn't allow you to get hurt. Second of all, he could kill that person who'll push that shelf."

Hermione pursed her lips. As much as she hated to admit it, Ron was right. She couldn't pull off some stunts because Draco would save her.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, there's just a simple solution to your problem."

Ginny took Harry's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Just tell him the truth."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

"I'll tell her the truth." Draco smiled as he helped himself with some scotch. They were celebrating his engagement.

Blaise, Marcus and Theo almost splurred out their drinks. They can't believe what they just heard.

"What? Why?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged. "To start, we'll get married. I don't want to keep the fact that I'm the guy who left her in the aisle. That's not fair, right? She has to know the truth."

Blaise waved his hand in the air. "That's the point! Why tell her you left her in the aisle before?"

Draco took a sip on his glass. "Because it's the right thing to do." He said it slowly for his friend to understand. Gods his friends have slow brains.

Marcus thought for a moment. "Okay. Point taken. _But_, what if she'll hate you for that? What if she'll leave you for lying to her?"

"Wait." Theo raised his hand to stop Marcus. "What if she _doesn't _get mad and forgive him instead?" He placed his hands on the side as if to say he has a good point.

Draco downed his glass. "What I want is a real and honest relationship. I'll accept whatever her decision is after I told her the truth. If she gets angry, I'll give her time to cool down, to think things through. I would do anything again for her to forgive me. But, like what Theo said, if she forgives me as soon as I told her everything, then.." He smirked. "I'll be the happiest man in the world."

Blaise placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "You're really sure this time aren't you?"

Draco's smirk grew into a grin. "I love her. This time I won't let her slip away."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Hermione checked her bag if all she needed was there. Today is Andrew's event – the one where he would have his photos auctioned for St. Mungos. She called Draco already and told him about the event. He didn't like it at first but finally gave in. He knew well he couldn't stop her from doing something or from seeing someone. She promised him that she'll be home as soon as the event ended.

Ginny loaded the final bag they need. She closed the trunk and sat at the passenger's seat. "Let's go."

They drove off to a five star hotel where the event was being held in the Grand Ballroom. All the pictures she's seen in the warehouse were there. They started to set up their equipment and once they were settled, the organizer came to greet them.

"Hello Ms. Granger – Ms. Weasley." He shook their hands.

"Where's Andrew?" Hermione asked craning her neck around to look for him.

The organizer looked around as well, "Oh, there he is. If you'll excuse me." He continued to talk to someone on his wireless earphone.

Ginny cocked her head to the side. "Go talk to him."

Hermione nodded. She hasn't heard from him since the day he went to her studio. She wasn't even sure if he still hired her for this event but looking around, he didn't hire anybody else.

She tapped her shoulder. He turned around and gave a small smile.

"Hi." She muttered.

"Hi." He replied in a soft voice.

"So-" she began. What could they talk about? What should she ask him? _Hey, you didn't call. Any problem?_

The organizer came to his side. "The guests are here."

Andrew glanced at the organizer to Hermione. "Excuse me." He told her and darted to the door where the guests are entering.

"It's time to take pictures Miss Granger." The organizer said. Hermione nodded and went back to where Ginny was standing.

Ginny looked at her with a look that means 'What happened?' but she just shook her head and continued to work.

The auction was starting. Andrew was raising a lot of Galleons. She smiled at that thought. All of the profits would be for a good cause.

She can't find Andrew anywhere though. There are just too much people and the ballroom had dim lights. The only brightest light was the spotlight to the picture being auctioned.

There were soft whispers when the next picture was being auctioned. Hermione peered up and saw that it was the picture of her eyes.

"And the last is the masterpiece of Sir Andrew. He calls it 'True Love'. Let's start the bidding with 50,000 galleons." The man said.

"80,000 galleons." Said a woman from the corner.

"We have 80,000 galleons. Do I hear 90,000? The man peered around.

"90,000 galleons. 90,000 galleons going once…"

"100,000 galleons." She heard a familiar voice in the front of the line.

"100,000 galleons from Sir Andrew."

"200,000 galleons." She heard yet another familiar voice at the back. She glanced and saw it was Draco.

"Wow, 200,000 to Sir Draco Malfoy. Anyone wish to go higher?"

"500,000 galleons." Andrew raised his glass to Draco.

There were gasps from other guests.

Hermione covered her face with her palm. She could feel her face heat up. Good thing no one could say from the dark room.

"Okay, we have 500,000 from Sir Andrew. Anyone who wish to go higher?"

Draco smirked. "One million galleons."

There were another round of gasps and applause from the room.

"One million galleons from Sir Draco. Wow. I think we have a winner."

Andrew shrugged. "It's for a good cause. Five million galleons."

Hermione's head perked up. She knew Draco wouldn't let Andrew win. She rushed to the back of the room where Draco is standing.

"Draco, stop."

He glanced at her and smirked. "It's for a good cause love."

"Yes, but I know what you're doing. It's just a picture."

"Five million going once.." the master of ceremonies said.

"Love, it's you in the picture."

"But-"

"I want this." Draco placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Going twice…"

"It's a picture, Draco. You have me." Hermione whispered.

He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Going thrice, sold to Sir Andrew." There was a loud applause surrounding the room.

Andrew glanced back and saw Draco and Hermione kiss. He smiled sadly and turned away. Some wizards and witches congratulated him. He darted towards the other side of the room when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Andrew." Hermione said.

He looked at his arm then to Hermione then around the room. "Draco's outside. It's okay. I told him I need to speak to you."

She let go of him. "I know something's wrong. You just shut me out. Care to tell me what it is?"

Andrew sighed. "I already told you everything you need to know. I told you it would take time before I could move on."

"I know it was you who gave Draco a cut on his lip." Hermione said bluntly.

"Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his neck. "He deserves it."

Hermione's lips curved a little. "Yeah. I guess you're right. But I know he punched you too."

He cocked his head to the side. "He told you that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "No. I told you, Theo can't keep his mouth shut."

Andrew chuckled. "Hey, Hermione- about the picture – "

"You bid on your own work." Hermione said.

"Well, that's the only memory I have of you." He paused. "And, it's for a good cause." He added.

She sighed and nodded. "So, are we okay?"

Andrew cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. "I want to be honest with you. We're okay. You're okay" He pointed at her. "But I'm not okay." He pointed at himself. "But –" He added quickly as he saw a hint of disappointment in her face. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I told you and I'll tell you again…I just need time."

Hermione glanced at him. "Andrew-"

"I'm going to New York."

She was out of words from shock.

"I'll be staying there maybe for a long time." He said softly.

She felt tears prickling her eyes. "Wow, that's great. Really. I'm happy for you."

He smiled, his soft smile that she would miss. She took her camera and took the last shot of it.

"I needed a remembrance of you as well. I- I have to pack now. I'll see you –" She trailed off.

"Someday." He finished her sentence off.

She turned around and started to take a few steps away when she felt Andrew grasp her arm. He pulled her into his arms and he held her tightly but gently. After a few seconds, he pulled away and left not glancing back. Hermione sighed and turned away. She has to pack her things and Draco was waiting for her.

Andrew was on his way to another door when Ginny called him. "Hey."

Andrew stopped and turned to face her. "Hey Gin."

"Will you come tomorrow to the studio to check the pictures? You might want to edit some – "

"I'll let my assistant do that. I'll be going to New York tomorrow." He cut her off.

Ginny pursed her lips. "I know you're leaving because it's easier to walk away that to fight for what you really want."

Andrew half smiled. "It's hard to fight for something when you know from the beginning you've already lost.

"You'll find your happiness one day." She said.

She raised her brow and waited for him to spill things out. She knew he was still hiding something.

Andrew gave up. "I love her. You know that. Everyone knows that. But she doesn't love me. She loves him. She'll always love him. I could fight for her all years of my life but I know I'll never win. Someday he'll ask her to marry him and she'll say yes. And before that happens, I want to be far away cause it will hurt so damn much."

Ginny looked down and then back up at him. She gave him a sad smile.

He gasped. He looked lost for a second and then forced a smile. "I see. See you soon Gin. Congratulate them for me." And he turned on his heel and left. That's the last time they ever saw Andrew.

* * *

A/N: So I found this and just finished it today. I'm sorry for the VERY LATE UPDATE. I had thesis, now I have an internship. Crazy and busy life but I managed to write a few chapters on my new fic. I made a trailer for it but the internet connection is taking too much time and I don't know if I'll be able to upload it. I'll try to focus on this fic first and try to change it a little bit. I think I'm yapping a lot now and I hope this note still makes sense. So how are you guys? 2013 doing great? If there are errors, you guys know me. Beta anyone?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi everyone. This is another update. Thank you for adding this fic to your favorites and for following too. The reviews made me smile. REALLY SMILE! I had to stop smiling as I read the email from fanfic about the reviews from my phone while I was at work for my internship. Don't want people to think I'm taking work lightly. HAHA! There's one comment that says that this fic is from a Filipino Movie. **I know it is**. I think I've mentioned it earlier (Chapter 1). I'm working on my next fic which made it kinda confusing whenever I continue writing this. Anyway, on to the story. Oh, by the way, I placed some music I was listening to. Just wanted to share.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**I'll find a way – (Forgot the artist, sorry)**_

This is the day. This is the day she would tell him the truth. Hermione had a plan. It's a stupid plan actually but she never really "planned" it. It was only the best she got so far due to the fact that she's inside the car with Draco. This has to bloody work. She's been dreading all night after Andrew's event because she can't come up with anything to tell a truth…and to top it all off…this truth could ruin everything. She traced the necklace that Draco gave her. She looked down on it sadly. Well, maybe after telling the truth she might not be able to wear it anymore. She glanced at Draco whose eyes were fixed on the road. Just looking at her fiancé makes her heart skip a beat. He glanced at her quickly and smiled.

Ginny told her that Andrew congratulates them upon their engagement. She literally smacked her head for forgetting to mention about it to him. She was planning to tell him though but he distracted her by announcing the news that he's leaving. Now that she thought about Andrew, she is more determined to tell Draco the truth. Andrew knew the whole truth. Isn't it Draco's right to know the truth too?

They were still on the road, driving somewhere. She took another glance at Draco and noticed he looked nervous too.

He peeked to his side to check on her. This would be the day he'll tell her the truth. He'll tell her the cold harsh truth that he was the douche who left her in the aisle. He had a plan. He hoped that this plan would work. It should work. He had arranged everything and they're on their way. He hoped above hope that the truth wouldn't shock her that she would run away and leave him…forever.

There was an awkward silence surrounding them. Before, they could drive without talking but it was a comfortable silence. Now, it's different.

He has to loosen the tension a bit. "Do you want music?" He didn't wait for her to answer and turned the radio on.

She placed her hand on top of his. "Your hands are cold."

Draco swallowed. He's so nervous that his hands and feet are freezing. "Uh – I think your hands are cold too."

Hermione bit her lip. She's so nervous. "It must be the air condition." She forced a smile.

He took a quick glance at her. "Are you alright? Are you feeling ill?"

_This is it. I should do it while Draco is looking at me. _"Draco a cat!" She shrieked.

Draco was too shocked and he hit on the breaks. Hermione choked as she felt herself being held tightly. She was planning to hit her head on the dash board as soon as he hit on the breaks then pretend that the impact would trigger her memory. See? It was obviously the most stupid plan she had made in all her years of existence. It was all she could come up with. She can't wait any longer because this surprise of his might be something that could make it even more difficult to tell the truth. She scowled at the seatbelt who made this plan fail.

"Are you okay?" Draco placed his hand on her head, shoulder and arm. He looked so scared. She felt guilty for putting him up in this state.

She smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm okay. I just thought I saw a cat. I'm sorry."

Draco sighed in relief. "It's okay." He started to drive again.

She slightly loosened her seatbelt as they turned right. She started to glance around the road again about to wait for the right moment to pull that stunt one more time. She had to hit her head before they reach their destination.

* * *

_**You Got Me – Colbie Caillat**_

"We're here." He announced as he parked the car.

She frowned. How about her bloody plan? She looked around and saw that they were in a familiar restaurant.

He opened the door for her but before he led her inside, he took something out from his pocket. It was a small white envelope. She looked up at him and saw a hint of blush in his cheeks. He motioned her to open it and she did. She gasped as she saw what it was.

"Your picture?" She looked confused. She took it before.

"Yes. You took it. I told you I was giving it to a special girl. My girlfriend, remember?" He grinned. "Well, now she's mine. And what makes it better is that she's not my girlfriend but my fiancé."

She giggled, kissed his picture and placed his picture in her bag. She kissed him softly on his lips. "So, this is your plan? We drove all the way here just to give me your picture?"

He shook his head and grinned. "No. There's more." He led her inside the restaurant. She saw a medium sized banner that says: **Speed Dating Event**.

_Is he seriously taking me on a speed dating event? Why?_

She scanned the room. The setup was familiar and she spotted Blaise, Marcus, Crabbe and Goyle on the corner waving at her. There was Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. There were also men and women in the room.

* * *

_**Forever ain't enough – J. Holiday**_

"What is this?" Hermione was really confused.

He turned to face her. "Remember when I told you that if I was given a chance to go back to the past, I would go back to the time I saw and fell in love with you?" He paused and waved his hand to motion their surroundings. "This is how our love story started."

This is how he planned it. He would start from the beginning up to the wedding, everything that happened before she got amnesia. He could feel his heart beat speed up. He hoped for the best and prays she would forgive him. He placed the ribbon on his wrist.

He took her hand in the middle of the restaurant. "You were standing here." He placed her on the spot where he first saw her. "I was staying there." He pointed where his friends were.

"I saw you, but your back was facing me. We were all in awe of you even if we can't see your face. I said 'That's my date.' But you glanced to the side and we saw that you were given the 'Event Organizer' name tag." As he said this the same old woman gave her the name tag.

He continued as she glanced at him, still in shock and in awe. "They said it was such a waste. But I don't care. I said that name tag -" He pointed at the small paper on her shirt. "- Won't stop me from meeting you."

"The event started –" He led her to the bar while the rest rushed to their places and took a seat on the chairs. "- then you went to the bar." Hermione could feel tears in her eyes and felt a lump on her throat. So his plan was to tell her the truth and he planned on telling her from the beginning. He remembered that day like it just happened yesterday. "You were seating here then I tapped your shoulder." He smiled. He tapped her shoulder then she turned to faced him. "We were both surprised to see each other." A blush formed on his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly. "I found you very beautiful and _hot_."

She sighed and smiled, blinking tears away. He took it as a good sign to continue since she isn't slapping him yet. "You said 'Nice to see you here Malfoy. Aren't you supposed to be there?'" Then he waved his hand "But I said, 'Of course not' but you took my hand and said that I was one of the participants. The usual, I replied, that this was actually a mistake. And that my good friend Theo set me up here. I asked you if you were a participant but you pointed at your name tag and said you were the event organizer."

"You asked me why I wasn't there and not over there." He smiled. "I said I would like to know if you believe in love at first sight. But you said no." He disappeared then popped behind her. "Then I said 'How about second sight?"

She smiled through tears. She really doesn't know what to say. She assumed he forgot how they met but she was proved wrong. How can she tell him the truth now when he's very happy to tell her how they met?

Excitement lit on his eyes. "You even asked me where I was last night. I admit I was taken aback with your question. I even said I was in my office. Then you said 'So that's why you weren't in my dreams last night.'" He laughed softly at the memory. "I remembered that you were thinking about something then blushed. Then I said –"

"You said 'You know, you might not be able to come home tonight.'" She interrupted him through tears. She swallowed and continued. "Then I asked why not then you said 'Because you're already in my mind.'" She has to tell him now. She can't take it anymore. She has to tell him the truth _now_.

* * *

_**Forgetting – David Gray**_

His smile began to fade as soon as she interrupted him. He felt like the whole world stopped. This is it. She remembered. He was nervously waiting what she would do next and braced himself for a slap, a hex or anything - but at the bottom of his list the thing she could do to him after knowing, hell even _remembering _everything, he hoped she would forgive him.

"Y-you remember now?" He could feel his heart beat fast; his hands and feet are cold.

She swallowed again, forcing the lump on her throat to be gone and letting tears fall down from her face. "I've never forgotten this day, Draco. I could never forget this. I didn't have an accident. There is no amnesia. I lied to you Draco." She tried to find some air. "I was afraid. I was even more afraid to lose you which is why I can't tell you the truth. Not a day has gone by that I wish I could tell you this but I'm afraid what you'll say back." She paused. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

Once the truth was out, Draco froze. He felt like he was splashed with a bucket of cold water. He nodded. That's all he could ever do. He felt like the world crashed to pieces. He found it hard to speak as his mind was still trying to process everything. He can't talk to her now. He was really confused and hurt so all he could do is turn his heel and leave.

She cried harder as she dug her face in her hands. She can't move her feet to follow him. She can't face him right now. She's not in a proper disposition to talk to him and she knew he wasn't either. The Slytherin boys didn't know what happened but as soon as Draco was walking away, they rushed to where Hermione was. Marcus and Theo, who appeared from nowhere, stood behind her and placed their hand on her shoulder while Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle followed Draco.

This is why she doesn't want to tell him the truth. Telling the truth could really hurt someone. It could ruin everything that was once perfect. If being honest is good, then why do people get hurt after knowing the truth? She blames herself. It's her fault that she is in this situation right now.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

_**Nothing – The Script**_

Draco apparated back to his flat. He heard another pop. All his friends followed him home. He flopped down on the couch and rubbed his face with his palm. The silence stretched further. Finally, he found his voice to speak. "I didn't see that coming."

Blaise, who was standing by the fireplace, sat next to him – Theo on the other side. Marcus leaned by the window while Crabbe and Goyle sat across them.

He let out a loud sigh. "I was expecting a slap, a punch on the face, a hex, name it – but – not this." He shook his head slightly. "It hurts. _Fuck_. It hurts _so _much." He paused. "I honestly didn't know what I did wrong this time."

Marcus shook his head. "I can't believe we fell for that. We're too old to believe she had amnesia."

Draco groaned in frustration. He felt warm tears fall down his cheeks. He found it hard to control them any longer. He doesn't care if his friends saw this. He  
was feeling so much pain, not even a Crucio could compete with what he's feeling right now.

Blaise gave a pat on his back. "Come on man, don't cry. Are you a pussy?"

"Let him cry." Theo glanced at Blaise. "He's hurt. He has to let it all out. Once he let it all out he'll have a clear mind to answer some questions."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "And what _are_ those questions?"

Theo shrugged. "Why did he take Hermione back and why would he let her go again?"

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

_**When a Heart Breaks – Ben Rector**_

Hermione was lying down on her bed. Pain. She was in too much pain. She remembered how Draco looked at her as she blurted out the truth. He looked really crushed and lost which made it worse.

She let tears flow in her eyes, feeling them crawl down her cheeks. It was her fault this time. She knew it. She doesn't even want to acknowledge the fact that he deserved it for leaving her before. All she wanted was him, and this was so fucked up already she can't even pinpoint which went wrong first. She shouldn't have lied to him at the first place. She was so mad at him when she first saw him again that she said something stupid like 'amnesia'. At the first place, she shouldn't have cared about him at Flourish and Blotts if she was over him. But the truth is… she was mad because she still cared about him. She wanted to know why he left her. She did get his answer to her question then – then everything became clearer. Her heart was healed, but then – this happened.

She was in deep thought that she barely acknowledged her best friend who slowly sat at the edge of her bed.

"You want some tea?" Ginny gently massaged her arm.

She shook her head. She knew her best friends heard about what happened earlier. She knew Harry and Ron were standing by the door although her back was facing them. And she knew that they don't know what to say so they let Ginny do the talking.

"I know you don't want to talk about it know." Ginny said in a soft voice. "Just rest your heart for a while."

* * *

_**Without You – Ben Rector**_

Ginny slowly stood and went to the door. Hermione was still in deep thought. Now she's learned a valuable lesson. Never lie to the person you love. It's not worth it and they don't deserve it. She should've known better. Draco didn't deserve anything. She tried her revenge and where did it lead her to? She placed herself in this situation. She should accept the consequence for lying.

Ginny closed the door gently and led Harry and Ron to the living room.

Ron plonked down the couch next to Harry who was sitting beside Ginny. "I just don't get why Hermione even wanted to get back with Malfoy at the first place." Ron muttered.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "There are many other blokes she could be with. Like –" he thought for a moment.

"Andrew." Ron helped his friend.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, like Andrew."

Ginny turned to face both of them. "You guys just don't get it. Every girl has that one guy she goes back to. Heartbreak after heartbreak and nobody knows why, not even her. And she just can't let go. She loves Draco so much even after what he did to her. They love she had for him always remained. As much as both of you hate to admit it… you know this already."

Harry and Ron fell silent. They never understood women but Ginny was right. Somehow they knew Hermione still loved Draco even though he _did _leave her in the aisle. They knew Hermione too much that she could be stubborn and could have too much pride in her to pretend that she'd forgotten about Draco for nearly three years. But still – they hated to see her go through so much pain again.

* * *

A/N: If you're confused to what Draco was referring to, please check Chapter 1, 2, 9 and 16. Thank you. Review please. I've re-read this chapter again…kinda. But give me some credit for trying to read it again, even though it was a _little_ re-reading. Haha! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Again, it's been a while and I have received emails that made me inspired to write again and also there were new readers who made My Amnesia Girl their favorite. Thank you to everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It has been five days since the truth came out and Hermione was trying to move on, sort of, with her life by getting back to work. The studio is somewhat her sweet escape to the cold harsh truth that she and Draco could possibly be over, and this time…forever. But it seems that her safe haven was even worse than her cozy flat. Being in the studio only brought back memories of Draco, and right at this very moment, she was staring blankly at her laptop. She took a glimpse at her phone and still no new messages, not even a phone call from Draco. She tried to call him – several times – but stopped herself before pressing the green button. Really? What could she say? She's stuck between taking the blame and pointing the finger at him.

Hermione's behavior was too obvious for Ginny. Ginny was concerned for her friend. She would see Hermione jump slightly every time the bell by the door rings and rush out her office to check who it was and how her face falls when it wasn't Draco.

Ginny leaned on her desk. "Are you okay?

Hermione looked up at her and gave a small smile. "Yup."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Hermione checked her email, and still no sign of Draco. It is day seven without him. She reached her phone but placed it down again but then her phone rang. She grabbed her phone again and pressed a button. "Draco?" Ginny's head shot up and she glanced to face her friend. Hermione's face fell. "Oh, Ron…Why did you call? No, no, I just thought it was someone…Yes, I'm okay… Ginny's here… Yeah… I have plans tonight…Umm…A lot of work to do… Okay… Bye." She pressed the 'end' button and placed her phone down her desk.

Ginny gave her friend a small smile while Hermione forced one out. "Ron said your mum wants you at the Burrow at six." Ginny cocked her head to the side. "You're not coming?"

Hermione just went back to work. She knew Ginny understood why she doesn't want to go to the Burrow. Another mother talk with Molly isn't really what she needed right now. They had the talk before during 'the-supposed-wedding-but-didn't-happen' and she doesn't want to have that again.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Day ten and still no Draco. She heard the bell ring and shot her head up. Ginny glanced at her and smiled sadly "It was just the customers…they just left."

Hermione continued her work. This really is starting to annoy her. She closed her eyes shut and slammed her desk. "I can't bloody take this anymore." She stood up and took her bag. She has to go to him. She loves him and she has to do something. If he won't do anything then she would. She finally accepted the blame. This time, it's her who screwed things up.

She made a beeline to the door when Ginny blocked her way. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Draco and apologize." She took a step to the right and walked past her. Ginny trailed behind. "What if he doesn't talk to you?"

Hermione swallowed. "I'll make him talk to me."

"What if he doesn't listen to you?"

"I don't care."

"What if he doesn't forgive you?"

Hermione turned to face her friend, her eyes full of unshed tears. "I don't care. I just want to say how sorry I am, I just want to talk to him - I just want to tell him that I love him very much." She turned her heel again and left. Ginny smiled as she watches her friend walk out of the studio.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

"According to the census, there are 9 million people in London. How will you know if you've found the one for you? Maybe you've seen her already, but you bent down to tie your shoelace. Maybe she was already beside you but you looked to another direction to see the traffic lights. Maybe you've already crossed each other's paths but the cab blocked your way. There are some people who were lucky to find the one for them. There are some, who's still searching and some have given up. But the worst part is, it's yours already but you let it slip away." Draco said in a cold voice staring blankly at a young woman who apparently was his new employee.

Today is the usual day Draco would give a demo to his employees on how to make a sale to their clients. He always shows them his charisma, his smirk and how he uses his favorite speech about grabbing the opportunity. But this time, it's different. It seems like life was pulled out of him. He kept thinking about Hermione, the moment he saw her at Flourish and Blotts down to her fake amnesia confession. He's confused and hurt at the same time…angry even – he's not sure. One thing he was sure about was that he felt numb. Blaise and his friends visited him often to make sure he won't do anything stupid but they sure were willing to join him for a bottle of whisky.

"But, Sir, how did you know she's your true love…the one for you, when you let her slip away?" The woman said which pulled him out of his reverie.

He glanced up at her. "Huh?"

The woman shrugged. "Did you try another girl?"

He looked lost for a moment. "What was that?"

The woman continued ignoring his question. "Or are you saying that she's your true love for sentimental reasons because she'll never come back?"

He thought for a moment then looked up at her. "No, she came back. I came back to her. We had a second chance…" His eyes grew wide at the sudden realization. "I had a second chance… and I love her even more.

The woman smiled. "Sir, you're so lucky."

He stood up, excused himself and rushed out of his building. What was he thinking? He loves her, always have and always will. He can't just let her slip away again because she lied to him. He lied to her as well and even hurt her before when he left. He realized that she must've been scared, just like him, when they saw each other at Flourish and Blotts and that it could be the main reason why she lied. But if she didn't do that, he wouldn't be able to start all over, to start their relationship over. He wouldn't be able to tell her the truth why he left and even realize his true feelings for her.

Fate, destiny or whatever anyone calls it gave them another chance. This time he won't let her slip away. This time he'll make everything right and he has to do something now or he'll never get another chance again.

He took his car keys and started the engine.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Hermione closed the door to her studio when her phone rang. "Draco?"

"_Hermione." _His voice has a sign of relief and longing. "_Where are you?"_

Her voice started to crack. "I'm on my way to your office."

Draco smiled as tears started to fill his eyes. _"You're coming to see me?"_

She smiled through her phone, holding it so tight like her life depended on it. "Of course I am. Why do you think people go to see someone?"

"_Because you like that person?"_

Hermione allowed her tears to roll down her cheeks. "No. It's because you love that person." She paused. "I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Draco paused and cleared his throat trying to stop his tears from falling. "_Shh. It's okay."_

There was a short pause between them.

"I love you." They said in unison. They laughed.

"I love you too." They both said it again at the same time.

Draco smiled as he stepped on the gas, his hand on his phone while the other was steering the wheel. "_Don't go anywhere. I'll be the one to go to you. Stay there. Don't leave."_

Hermione nodded but then realized she was on the phone so he couldn't see her response. "Yes, Draco. I'll stay here. I'll wait for you."

He stepped on the gas once more. He wanted to see her as soon as possible. He missed her. "_I love you so much Hermione. Don't forget that. We'll start over again. I'll see you in a while." _He pressed the end button and smiled at his phone and placed it down beside him. He'll finally see her. He'll finally feel her lips, see her smile and pull her into his arms where she belongs.

He was driving as fast as he could but trying to be safe and to stay out of trouble. He was approaching an intersection and thanked Merlin that the once red light turned green. He drove straight when another car on the left side beat the red light and crashed directly to him.

* * *

oOoOoOo

A/N: Review please and thank you. They inspire me a lot.


End file.
